Aime-moi
by Anayastasia
Summary: Chat Noir décide de révéler son amour à LadyBug. Mais rien ne se passe comme prévu. Le coeur brisé, il fait une rencontre inattendue.
1. Chapitre 1 - Coeur brisé

Chapitre 1 - Coeur brisé

Les bruits de ses pas brisaient le silence de la nuit, il courait s'en vraiment savoir où il allait, la pluie continuait à tomber depuis déjà plusieurs heures. Paris se retrouvait sous une pluie torrentielle, la ville lumière était sous un silence de mort, mais seul un félin galopait sur les toits, affrontant cette pluie qui ne s'arrêtait plus.

Son visage était ruisselant, un mélange de fines gouttes d'eau et de larmes, le chat si joyeux, si fanfaron, était ce soir, le chat le plus triste.

Il avait perdu la notion du temps, son cœur brisé, hurlait le désespoir, l'incompréhension, la tristesse de ce monde si infâme.

Allongeant son bâton pour se téléporter sur un autre toit, son pied glissa sous l'eau qui gisait là, le chat perdit l'équilibre et tomba lamentablement sur le bitume.

Dans ce silence, on aurait cru entendre un faible miaulement sortir de sa bouche.

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, s'installant sur le bitume gorgé d'eau. Il n'arrivait plus à retenir ses larmes. Les bras entourant ses genoux, il posa sa tête entre les deux.

La douleur restait encrée dans sa chair, la souffrance du rejet était encore bien fraîche dans sa mémoire, il revoyait la scène tant de fois que s'en était affligeant.

Pourtant, la journée avait assez bien commencé pour lui, Nathalie, lui avait remis, comme chaque matin, son emploi du temps quotidien. Et pour une fois, il était assez allégé, une séance photo dans le parc après le Lycée, puis son cours d'escrime et il pouvait rentrer chez lui directement.

Il avait retrouvé son meilleur ami, Nino, devant les escaliers qui menaient à leur Lycée. Nino était en compagnie de sa petite amie, Alya, bloggeuse du LadyBlog, et fan number one de Ladybug, en pleine conversation sur le combat d'hier soir entre l'Akuma Chocolaté, Ladybug et Chat Noir. Chocolaté était un enfant d'une dizaine d'année, qui après avoir été privé de son dessert favori, s'était transformé en une barre chocolaté et lançait un sortilège à tous les parisiens qui croisés son chemin, en leur jetant du chocolat sur le visage, ce qui avait bien fait rire Chat Noir.

L'akuma avait été rapide à capturer et Adrien avait pu regagner rapidement le manoir Agreste, sans que son Gorille ou Nathalie s'en aperçoivent, et avant, avait bien entendu fait son charme légendaire à sa coéquipière, LadyBug, qui à son habitude l'avait gentillement repoussé.

Alya continuait à gesticuler dans tous les sens en expliquant le récit exact de l'attaque à ses amis, quand ils furent rejoint par la meilleure amie de cette dernière, Marinette, essoufflée comme tous les matins. Elle leur fit un vague signe de la main en s'approchant d'eux et se mit à l'écart du jeune homme.

Adrien, observa rapidement la jeune fille, qui était rouge écarlate, surement dut à la course qu'elle avait entreprit pensant arriver en retard en cours. Elle était un réel mystère pour lui, pourtant il n'avait jamais été désagréable avec elle, et plusieurs fois il avait essayé de lui tenir compagnie, mais la jeune fille s'était refermée sur elle-même en bégayant des mots incompréhensibles. Il avait donc lâcher l'affaire en pensant que l'adolescente ne l'appréciait surement pas, elle devait encore lui en vouloir de l'histoire du chewing-gum collait par Chloé. Il avait essayé de lui expliquer le soir même qu'il n'était pas de mèche avec la fille du maire et qu'il essayait de le décoller mais après presque 3 ans la demoiselle était toujours froide avec lui.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il avait sursauté en entendant un cri assez strident «Adrichouu» et deux bras lui entourer le cou avec un énorme smack sur la joue. Chloé, venait à nouveau de le ridiculiser devant ses amis. Il fit une grimace, et éloigna la jeune fille le plus rapidement de lui.

-"Chloé !" lui dit-il en lui enlevant les mains de son cou, "je t'ai déjà dit que je ne supportais pas ce surnom".

La jeune fille, fit son plus beau sourire en remettant ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

-"Adrien, on est fait l'un pour l'autre. C'est juste que tu le sais pas encore". Répondit-elle en approchant son visage du jeune homme.

-"SABRINA ! Tu viens on va être en retard en cours". Se tournant à nouveau vers Adrien, "A plus tard Adrichou", lui chanta-t-elle en lui faisant un signe de la main.

Adrien soupira nerveusement, certes il connaissait Chloé depuis le jardin d'enfant, mais il avait de plus en plus de mal à la supporter. Fait l'un pour l'autre mais bien sur, pensa-t-il, lui c'était LadyBug qu'il voulait et seulement elle, depuis maintenant 2 ans et demi, malgré le refus de l'héroïne, il espérait toujours qu'un jour elle serait sienne.

Une tape sur l'épaule le fit revenir à la réalité.

-"Allez mec", entraîna son meilleur ami, "on va être en retard".

C'était leur dernière journée de cours, avant les épreuves du bac de français, journée qui était posée sous le signe de la bonne entente avec leur professeur, et où les cours avaient été fait de révision pour les deux épreuves qu'ils devaient passer dans quelques jours.

À la pause déjeuner, ils retrouvèrent Alya et Marinette installées sur un banc, qui était dans une discussion assez animée. Il vit la petite amie de Nino s'agiter dans tous les sens.

-"Attends ma fille, tu as rompu avec Nathanaël !" Cria Alya. "Mais pourquoi ?"

-"Tu sais très bien pourquoi …" Répondit Marinette en regardant ses ballerines.

Adrien, étonné s'approcha de Marinette et croisa son regard d'un bleu lumineux, mais elle dévia rapidement son regard vers ses ballerines, les joues rouges écarlates.

Depuis quand Marinette sortait-elle avec Nathanaël ? S'interrogea le jeune homme. Il ne les avait jamais vu vraiment ensemble … il poserait la question à Nino plus tard.

La conversation fut vite expédiée aux oubliettes, Marinette avait demandait à son amie si elles pouvaient en parler plus tard.

Après les derniers instants de cours où leur professeur de français leur avait donné les dernières recommandations, et les au revoir de chacun. Adrien se trouvait à côté de Nino, en attendant son garde du corps à la sortie du Lycée.

Il engagea la conversation.

-"Marinette et Nathanaël ?" Dit-il en regardant son ami.

-"Mec, tu savais pas ?" Répondit-il en souriant.

Il n'avait surtout pas fait attention, Marinette étant très froide en vers lui, il avait pris l'habitude de ne plus se soucier d'elle.

-"Depuis quand ?"

-"Chai pas mec, un ou deux mois". Répondit Nino.

La Mercedes se gara juste à coté des deux amis, qui se serrèrent la main.

La séance photo avait été longue et son photographe avait été particulièrement désagréable qu'Adrien en baillait d'ennuie, l'éclairage qui n'était pas assez lumineux, les vêtements qui ne coordonnaient pas avec le lieux, il en avait assez. Depuis quelques jours il avait pris la décision de tout arrêter et d'en parler à son père. Il n'était pas fait pour être mannequin et étant majeur depuis quelques semaines, son père ne pouvait plus l'obliger à poser pour lui.

Son cours d'escrime lui avait fait un bien fou et lui avait permis de se changer les idées et d'oublier son atroce séance photos, il s'était changé rapidement, et partait rejoindre son garde du corps quand il croisa dans le couloir du gymnase, Nathanaël, portant son équipement de foot, qui le regarda de haut en bas avec dédain.

-"Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle te trouve". Lui cracha-t-il au visage.

Il regarda son interlocuteur en fronçant les sourcils. Mais de quoi parlait-il ?

Il haussa les épaules en voyant disparaître le garçon.

La nuit commençait à tomber, Adrien continuait à réviser les textes de français, il avait étalé sur son lit ses livres et cahiers, mais il n'arrivait pas à se mettre au travail. Son kwami, Plagg se prélassait sur son oreiller tout en dégustant un camembert bien coulant et odorant.

-"Plagg, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas manger dans mon lit". En le regardant dévorer son fromage.

-"Humm, ça c'était du camembert de premier choix". Répondit-il en se léchant ses petits doigts.

-"Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?" Dit-il en levant les yeux en l'air

-"Gamin, tu peux être ennuyant tu sais". Lui répliqua son kwami en baillant.

Adrien secoua la tête de gauche à droite en soupirant, son kwami pouvait vraiment l'exaspérer.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur son portable, qui lui indiquait 21 h 30. Dans trente minutes il allait retrouver sa Lady pour la patrouille.

En effet, depuis quelques mois, ils avaient instaurés une patrouille chaque soir, les deux premiers jours c'était Chat Noir, les 2 autres LadyBug et le vendredi soir et le week-end, ils patrouillaient ensemble.

Mais ce soir, ce serait différent, le jeune homme avait enfin décidé de révéler ses sentiments à la coccinelle. Il se sentait excité et anxieux. Il avait peur de la réaction de l'héroïne. En effet, à chaque fois qu'il lui avait fait la cour, elle avait tout simplement repoussé ses avances.

Ce soir il sentait qu'il était prêt à passer aux aveux. Il avait déjà élaboré son plan, la patrouille finit il l'emmènerait sur la Tour Eiffel et ferait sa déclaration.

Adrien se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre en répétant son texte à voix haute.

Son kwami le regarda en riant et lui asséna que le camembert était tellement mieux qu'une fille.

21 h 55 s'afficha sur son portable, un sourire aux lèvres il regarda amusé son kwami qui était toujours étalé sur son oreiller.

-"Plagg, transforme-moi".

-"Nooooon". Cria le petit chat noir.

Plagg se fit avaler par la bague d'Adrien qui se changea en Chat Noir. Il fit quelques pas vers sa fenêtre et s'élança sur les toits de la capitale.

Il se posa tranquillement sur l'Arc de Triomphe, le temps était orageux mais ne gâcha pas la vue imprenable qu'il avait sur les Champs Elysées. Les commerces étaient fermés depuis deux bonnes heures mais restait ouvert encore quelques restaurants. A Cette heure-ci et vu le temps, les parisiens et les touristes avaient déserté l'avenue et rendait la vue agréable à regarder. Il aimait être Chat Noir, il avait cette liberté absolue où personne ne pouvait lui dire quoi faire ou quoi dire. Depuis qu'il avait reçu le miraculous du Chat Noir voilà plus de deux ans, il avait gouté à cette soif de liberté et jamais il ne pourrait s'en priver.

Il vit au loin une tâche rouge se déplacer de cheminée en cheminée et son cœur s'accéléra. Plus elle se rapprochait plus son sourire s'élargit, elle était magnifique. En deux ans, son corps s'était modifié et son costume lui faisait apparaître une silhouette sculptée, ses cheveux rassemblaient en deux couettes volés dans les airs, sa petite poitrine ondulait à chaque mouvement d'épaules, à nouveau, il s'imaginait embrasser ses fines lèvres rosées, caresser ses joues si délicates, effleurer ses deux globes de chair. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur, lorsque la coccinelle se planta avec grâce juste devant lui en un haussement d'épaules.

-"Chat Noir …"

-"Ma Lady", lui répondit-il en lui attrapant sa main et en lui déposant un baiser au creux de son poignet.

Elle retira rapidement sa main de ses griffes en levant les yeux au ciel.

-"Je suis pas d'humeur ce soir". Cracha-t-elle en se détournant.

-"Mauvais journée ?: Lui dit-il en lui posant la main sur l'épaule.

-"Oui", Répondit-elle en lui enlevant sa main. "On va patrouiller ?"

Il regarda sa coéquipière s'élevait dans les airs à l'aide de son yo-yo, il attrapa son bâton et en fit de même.

Il la retrouva tout en haut de la Tour Eiffel se posant à côté d'elle toute en légèreté. Une goutte roula sur son nez, puis une deuxième sur sa joue, et en un quart de seconde la pluie battait sur la dame de fer.

La coccinelle leva sa main au dessus de sa tête et son regard croisa le regard bleu nuit de sa partenaire, elle lui sourit timidement.

-"Je pense qu'on peut s'arrêter là pour la patrouille". Déclara-t-elle en levant un sourcil. "On se réfugie dans notre endroit ?" Sourit-elle.

Chat Noir haussa les épaules, ratée sa déclaration sur la Tour Eiffel, pourtant c'était l'endroit le plus romantique de Paris … pensa-t-il.

Leur endroit était un vieux wagon délabré situé un peu plus loin sur des vieux rails qui n'était plus emprunté depuis plusieurs années au niveau de la gare Saint Lazare. Ils l'avaient découvert, un an auparavant, un soir de pluie où LadyBug n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez elle. Depuis, ils avaient élu domicile dans ce wagon datant surement du début du siècle dernier, une première classe au vu des banquettes restantes assez confortable. La coccinelle y avait installée au fur et à mesure des bougies parfumées, des vieilles lanternes chinées sur un vide-grenier, elle aimait cette endroit hors du temps où seul les deux super-héros de Paris connaissaient l'existence.

Après leur patrouille, ils aimaient s'y retrouver, s'amuser, rire ou juste papoter, en évitant évidemment de parler de leur vie respective.

LadyBug s'allongea sur une des banquettes en soupirant, pendant ce temps le félin alluma les lanternes, le wagon s'éclaira doucement. Il s'approcha de sa douce et belle coccinelle et s'installa en face d'elle, la jeune héroïne tourna sa tête vers lui un léger sourire aux lèvres.

La faible lumière des lanternes se reflétait dans ses yeux bleus lagons, le chat avait cette impression de s'y noyer. Son cœur rata plusieurs battements. Il se sentait enfin prêt à lui révéler son amour.

Il vit la jeune fille se mordre la lèvre inférieur, et se rapprocher de lui dangereusement. De temps en temps l'héroïne s'autorisait à embrasser son chaton, comme elle l'aimait l'appeler. Elle posa délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes en un effleurement, une simple caresse du bout de ses lèvres, mais ce soir le chat en voulait plus.

Il porta donc ses deux mains au tour de son doux visage et caressa ses joues légèrement. Son regard émeraude rencontra le bleu de l'océan, et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

La coccinelle recula immédiatement tout en le fusillant du regard. Une certaine incompréhension dansait dans ses yeux.

-"Chat… " Lâcha-elle en se levant. "Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible entre nous". Continua-t-elle en s'écartant de la banquette.

-"Ma lady", Répondit-il en se levant à son tour. "Je ne peux plus vivre sans ton amour, je t'aime et je veux qu'on révèle nos identités… " Il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle.

L'héroïne se retourna vers lui, une grimace ornait le bas de son visage.

-"Arrête de dire n'importe quoi … c'est impossible entre nous et tu le sais". Insinua-t-elle.

-"Parce que tu en aimes un autre qui ne t'as jamais remarqué, c'est ça ton problème ?" S'énerva-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

-"Je pourrais te rendre heureuse, t'aimer jusqu'à en mourir, mais toi", il leva l'index vers la demoiselle, "tu préfères rester sur un amour impossible avec un mec qui ne sait même pas que tu existes".

-"Chat…" lâcha-t-elle en soupirant.

Une boule se forma dans la gorge du félin.

-"Tu es mon partenaire, mon coéquipier, celui en qui j'ai le plus confiance… "continua-t-elle. "Mais… je ne pourrais jamais rendre ton amour, c'est impossible". Finit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Cette boule se renforça au plus profond de son âme, une violente douleur accapara son cœur, il fallait partir, s'éloigner d'elle au plus vite. Alors, dans un dernier regard rempli de haine, il tourna sur lui-même et prit la fuite.

Assis sur le bitume, il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là, 2 minutes, une heure peut être… Il ne voulait pas bouger, il en était incapable. Son cerveau avait arrêté de fonctionner… par contre son cœur continuait à le faire souffrir.

Un main se posa sur son avant-bras, pourtant il n'y avait plus un chat dans les rues depuis un bon moment, peut-être le fruit de son imagination. Mais bientôt une voix vint lui titiller les tympans.

-"Chat Noir ?"


	2. Chapitre 2 - Je suis là

Marinette n'était définitivement pas du matin. La jeune lycéenne, avait depuis toujours beaucoup de mal à s'extirper de son lit, malgré son réveil, Tikki, sa kwami et sa mère qui hurlait depuis déjà 15 min son prénom. Elle bailla en se grattant la tête, il fallait pourtant qu'elle se lève pour aller affronter ses dernières heures de cours et surtout allait affronter son destin.

La demoiselle avait pris la ferme décision de mettre fin à sa relation avec Nathanaël. Elle sortait avec lui depuis 1 mois et 12 jours et ne pouvait pas continuer de faire espérer le garçon alors que de son côté elle ne ressentait rien pour lui à part des sentiments amicaux.

Lors d'une soirée organisée par son amie Alya, elle avait fini dans les bras du rouquin. Il l'avait juste invité à danser, l'avait embrassé sur le balcon où la vue de la capitale était juste incroyable et avait fini par dire oui au jeune homme. "Mais quelle bêtise" pensa-t-elle. Et avait fait naître de faux espoir à l'ex-dessinateur.

Depuis le rouquin faisait tout ce qu'elle désirait et venait même la chercher chez elle pour aller en cours et la jeune fille en avait plus qu'assez.

Et puis, il faut se l'avouer que son cœur continuait de battre pour un seul et unique garçon … Adrien Agreste.

Elle savait qu'il en aimait une autre, d'après les dire de Nino. Elle savait que jamais il ne pourrait s'intéresser à elle mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

Elle avait essayé des dizaines voir centaines de fois de lui parler, mais à chaque fois elle se mettait à rougir et enchaînait des mots, des phrases totalement incompréhensible, ce qui donnait l'occasion de bien faire marrer Alya et Nino.

Elle avait même essayé de l'oublier dans les bras de Nathanaël, ça n'avait servi à rien et à chaque fois que le garçon l'embrassait elle ne voyait que le visage d'Adrien.

Adrien, Adrien, Adrien…

Tikki, observa sa jeune protégée qui rêvassait sur son avenir avec le jeune mannequin. Elle voleta vers sa joue et vint lui faire un petit câlin.

-"Je sais Tikki, je suis désespérante…" soupira-t-elle

-"Tu devrais lui parler." Lâcha la petite boule rouge au point noir.

-"J'en suis incapable… Il est tellement … et je suis tellement …" finit-elle les yeux rivés sur sa kwami.

-"Marinette, tu te sous-estimes trop…" répondit-elle en caressant à nouveau sa joue.

Sa mère hurla une dernière fois son prénom puis des pas dans les escaliers et la trappa s'ouvrit.

Tikki se cacha rapidement sous l'oreiller.

-"Oui maman, j'arrive…" souffla-t-elle

-"Marinette, Nathanaël t'attends depuis déjà dix minutes dans la cuisine, dépêche-toi." Lança sa mère en refermant la trappe.

-"Quoi ?!" Cria la jeune fille.

Énervée, elle se leva à la hâte et descendit de sa mezzanine pour attraper les premiers vêtements dans sa garde-robe. Un jean délavé bleu, un tee-shirt rose pâle et sa veste noir par-dessus ferait très bien l'affaire.

Devant sa coiffeuse ornait d'un miroir, elle coiffa ses cheveux noirs bleutés et les ramenèrent en une queue de cheval. Elle laissa quelques mèches de cheveux flotter autour de son visage et la voilà fin prête. Elle enfila ses ballerines noires, attrapa son sac de cours et sa besace où Tikki s'était déjà installée et ouvrit la trappe qui menait aux escaliers.

Arrivée à l'entrée de la cuisine elle inspecta les lieux, et vit Nathanaël assit sur un des tabourets du bar lisant le journal. Il portait un pantalon noir assez évasé, un chemise noir à manche longue ouverte où on pouvait apercevoir un tee-shirt rouge. Entendant des pas, il releva les yeux vers la jeune fille.

-"Mari …" lança-t-il "tu es tellement jolie," poursuivit-il en se levant et en s'approchant d'elle tout en lui effleurant sa mâchoire.

-"Nath …" répondit-elle en s'écartant rapidement de lui. "Je t'avais prévenue qu'on se retrouverait devant le Lycée …"

-"Je sais, mais j'avais envie de te voir." Lui annonça-t-il gaiement.

Elle haussa les épaules et leva les yeux en l'air, qu'il pouvait être énervant.

Sur le chemin du Lycée, le silence était de rigueur entre les deux lycéens, Marinette semblait chercher ses mots tandis que Nathanaël essayait d'attraper la main de sa petite-amie en vain.

Finalement, elle s'arrêta brusquement, non loin de leur Lycée et fit volte-face au rouquin qui s'arrêta dans sa marche.

-"Ecoute Nath…" chuchota-t-elle en triturant ses mains. "Je … je pense qu'il faut qu'on arrête de se voiler la face." Continua-t-elle en levant son regard vers lui. "Ça ne peut pas marcher entre nous." Finit-elle dans un souffle.

Le lycéen pris un air lassé et secoua la tête légèrement.

-"Pourquoi ?" Il baissa son regard puis le releva à nouveau voyant une Mercedes passer à côté d'eux. "C'est à cause de lui ? C'est ça ?"

-"A cause de qui ?" S'étonna-t-elle

-"Arrête Marinette, je ne suis pas aveugle. Tu penses que je n'ai jamais remarqué que tu en pinçais pour le célèbre mannequin." Répondit-il en articulant bien sur le mot mannequin. "Sauf que lui en a strictement rien à faire de toi. Tu es personne Marinette. PERSONNE," cria-t-il.

-"Comment peux-tu dire ça ?" S'énerva-t-elle. "Comment peux-tu savoir qu'il se moque totalement de moi ?" Elle prit une grande respiration, les larmes glissaient lentement sur ses joues.

Nathanaël regarda son ex-petite amie avec dédain.

-« Tu es pathétique ma pauvre Marinette. » Lui souffla-t-il.

Puis, il bouscula doucement la jeune fille en pleur et continua sa route sans même un regard en arrière.

Marinette de son côté respira un grand coup pour se redonner une contenance et sécha ses larmes avant de rejoindre ses amis. Elle se mit à courir pour éviter d'être en retard et pour cacher également le faite qu'elle avait pleuré. Ils penseraient surement qu'elle était rouge dû à sa course. En se rapprochant, elle le vit, sa chevelure dorée légèrement ondulée qui caressait son doux visage d'ange, ses yeux de ce vert si limpide, ses lèvres si finement dessinées qui s'ourlaient dans un sourire. Sa chemise noire légèrement ouverte au niveau de l'encolure où on pouvait voir une infime partie de sa peau que la jeune fille pouvait imaginer caressait du bout des doigts. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour chasser ses pensées et arriva devant ses amis en les saluant d'un signe de la main.

Ses joues rougies lui brûlaient l'épiderme. Elle écouta d'une oreille le récit de sa meilleure amie vantant le succès héroïque de son alter-égo et de son coéquipier face à l'Akuma envoyé par leur ennemi juré hier soir. Ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur le jeune homme en face d'elle. Jamais elle ne pourrait lui avouer son amour, il l'intimidait totalement et perdait ses moyens devant ses deux émeraudes qui lui servaient de pupilles.

Nathanaël avait raison sur un point pensa-t-elle, jamais il ne pourrait s'intéresser à elle… Il fallait qu'elle passe à autre chose, qu'elle l'oublie une fois pour toute et les grandes vacances pourraient bien l'aider.

Un cri strident l'a fit sursauter. Elle releva le regard vers ce bruit horrible qu'elle avait entendu, "non pas un Akuma" pensa-t-elle… et vit Chloé Bourgeois, la fille du maire, dans les bras d'Adrien, voilà c'était une fille comme elle qu'il fallait à Adrien. Elle secoua la tête, et claqua la langue contre son palais tout en attrapant le bras de son amie.

-"Viens Alya, on va en cours."

Elle tourna rapidement les talons.

La matinée passait très lentement pour Marinette. Elle se sentait d'une humeur maussade, triste, jamais elle aurait du quitter la chaleur réconfortante de son lit.

Soudain, sa tête heurta son bureau ce qui fit sursauter Alya et une bonne partie de ses camarades de classe. Elle sentit son amie remuer puis lui lancer dans un murmure «ça va Mari ? ».

La jeune fille lui répondit par un hochement de tête. La fille du maire assisse non loin d'elles leur asséna un regard noir tout en passant sa main dans sa chevelure blonde. Marinette lui adressa une grimace tout en levant les yeux au ciel. "Quelle peste" pensa-t-elle.

L'heure du déjeuner sonna au grand soulagement de Marinette. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air et de se changer les idées. La dernière heure de cours lui avait administré une sacrée migraine. Elle prit rapidement ses affaires et suivit Alya, mais la fille du maire en avait décidé autrement et bouscula volontairement la jeune héroïque.

-"Hé Marintruc," lui lança-t-elle. :Tu crois que je t'ai pas vu reluquer mon Adrien." Continua-t-elle en articulant bien sur le mon. "Que je ne te vois plus tourner autour." Finit-elle en rejetant ses cheveux en un haussement d'épaule. "Viens Sabrina on a rien à faire avec ce genre de personnes."

Marinette bouilla de colère, « Raaaaaah » cria-t-elle en regardant sa pire ennemie partir la tête haute et en faisant claquer ses talons contre le carrelage suivit par son petit toutou.

Alya attrapa le bras de sa meilleure amie.

-"Allez viens Mari, on s'en fou et puis tu es avec Nathanaël maintenant." Lui répliqua-t-elle tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Un petit sourire s'ourla sur les lèvres de la lycéenne, qui s'estompa rapidement, il y avait un détail, un léger petit détail qui sonnait faux à ses oreilles. Elle avait omis d'avertir son amie sur sa rupture avec le rouquin le matin même.

Sur un des bancs qui se trouvait autour de la cour, les deux jeunes filles papotaient sur l'incident qu'avait encore crée la fille du maire.

-"Je la déteste." Sonna la brune. "Regarde la se pavaner."

"Elle a toujours été comme ça Mari… quoique ça ne s'arrange pas en grandissant." Finit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de sa meilleure amie un sourire aux lèvres. "Au faite, je n'ai pas vu ton petit ami…"

-"En faite, je … je ne suis plus avec Nath …" lâcha-t-elle finalement.

-"Quoi ???"

Marinette détourna le regard l'air gêné, elle se sentait terriblement mal, et sa migraine ne l'aidait pas…

Et, dans un mouvement elle vit Adrien en compagnie de Nino s'approchant d'elles. "Non non non pas lui," pensa-t-elle. Elle avait envie de hurler !!

Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra légèrement. Adrien ne devait pas savoir qu'elle était en couple avec Nath, enfin qu'il était son ex. Elle avait tout fait pour éviter que l'amour de sa vie ne le sache. Mais quelle idiote d'avoir tout dévoilé à son amie maintenant, sachant qu'Adrien allait débarquer.

Du regard elle supplia sa meilleure amie mais la concernée eut vent de la tournure des événements et tout naturellement elle lâcha « Attends ma fille, tu as rompu avec Nathanaël ! Mais pourquoi ? »

Raaaaah, c'en était trop pour Marinette, elle avait à cet instant précis envie de disparaître, que le sol s'ouvre sous ses pieds pour l'avaler totalement. Elle manquait d'air, "respire respire respire" pensa-t-elle.

Au bord de l'étouffement, il fallait qu'elle trouve une réponse à donner à la bloggeuse et vite.

« Réfléchis Marinette, Réfléchis ».

-"Tu sais très bien pourquoi …" lâcha-t-elle finalement.

Elle vit son amie détourner le regard vers elle, et dans un murmure à peine audible « à cause de … » en bougeant faiblement la tête vers le concerné.

S'en était trop pour Marinette, qui releva la tête et croisa le regard de son amour secret. Jamais il ne pourrait avoir une fille et deux garçons un jardin et un hamster. Le rouge lui monta aux joues et détourna vite les yeux vers ses ballerines.

Il fallait au plus vite changer de sujet et répliqua donc à la métisse « on en parle plus tard ».

Alya surprise, découvrit la proximité de son petit ami et d'Adrien, et finalement approuva d'un hochement de tête.

La clocha sonna la fin de la journée et un soulagement pour Marinette.

Rapidement, elle prit ses affaires et sortit aussi vite de sa salle de classe et de son Lycée. Une légère brise vint caresser son visage. Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche, elle l'attrapa et décrocha à la vue de la photo qui s'affichait.

-"Désolée Alya, je devais sortir au plus vite … Ok on se rejoint dans une heure au parc…"

Elle soupira légèrement et vit Adrien accompagnait de Nino descendre les escaliers. Elle l'observa du coin de l'œil et finalement hocha la tête.

C'était surement la dernière fois qu'elle le verrait pendant un long moment.

Puis, elle tourna les talons et prit le chemin de la boulangerie qui se situait à quelques mètres de son Lycée, juste en face de son ancien collège, elle regarda nostalgique le haut des escaliers se souvenant du jour où une fin d'après midi de pluie elle avait croisé le regard du célèbre mannequin et en étant tombé complétement amoureuse.

Dans un titillement la porte de la boulangerie s'ouvrit, Sabine, sa mère réorganisait la devanture des macarons, à ce moment précis Marinette avait qu'une envie se blottir dans les bras de sa maman. Ce qu'elle fit.

Sabine déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille tout en caressant ses cheveux.

-"Ça va ma chérie ?"

-"Une journée ordinaire." Souffla-t-elle.

Sa mère lui adressa un petit sourire.

-"J'ai rompu avec Nath…" lâcha-t-elle finalement.

Sabine serra sa fille dans ses bras. Ce matin, elle se doutait que sa fille allait y mettre fin. Nathanaël était un gentil garçon, très poli et adorable. Mais elle savait également que Marinette était amoureuse d'Adrien Agreste, fils du célèbre styliste, et était très surprise quand sa fille chérie lui avait présentée Nathanaël comme petit ami.

Dans sa chambre, Marinette posa son sac et sa besace sur son bureau, s'installa sur son siège et donna un cookie à sa kwami, mets tant convoité par Tikki qui l'avala en une fraction de seconde.

Puis, porta son attention sur les dizaines de photos accrochées sur son mur. Elle se leva et les observa lentement une par une, chaque détail du visage du garçon qu'elle convoitait tant.

Elle soupira, et dans un geste entreprit de détacher un coin d'une des photos puis un second jusqu'à ce que la dite photo tombe sur le bureau.

Puis recommença la même manœuvre pour faire apparaître un mur blanc sous ses yeux.

Tikki s'approcha de sa choisie et vint se coller sur sa joue. Elle sentit une larme rouler sur sa petite tête et releva les yeux vers Marinette.

-"Oh Marinette…"

-"Tikki …" dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes. "Je dois l'oublier …"

Dans le parc, Alya attendait depuis déjà dix bonnes minutes assise sur un banc. Sa meilleure amie pouvait être désespérante par moment. Et puis elle l'a vit au loin, le visage triste. La bloggeuse se leva et la rejoignit en une enjambée.

Marinette se blottit rapidement dans les bras de son amie. C'était vraiment une journée horrible, manquerait plus que le papillon lâche un akuma pour couronner le tout.

Les deux amies s'installèrent sur le banc qu'Alya avait déserté quelques secondes auparavant.

L'héroïne porta son regard sur la fontaine placée en face d'elle et renifla.

Elle se confia finalement sur sa rupture avec le rouquin, puis sa décision d'oublier Adrien. La métisse enlaça sa meilleure amie.

22 h 00, Ladybug volait de cheminée en cheminée pour rejoindre son coéquipier sur l'Arc de Triomphe. Elle n'avait pas le cœur à patrouiller ce soir et avait failli contacter Chat Noir pour annuler.

Et finalement, avait changé d'avis en se disant que son partenaire était le seul à pouvoir lui changer les idées et à la faire sourire avec ses jeux de mots.

Au loin, la silhouette noire se dessina, il se tenait fièrement en haut du monument. Ses cheveux blonds en bataille prenait le rythme du vent, sa silhouette élancée s'esquisser. Le temps et les combats avaient eu raison de lui et sa combinaison noire révélaient des muscles d'acier.

En se rapprochant elle vit son sourire s'élargir et son cœur rata un battement. Oui, elle aurait pu tomber follement amoureuse de Chat Noir, malgré son air de fanfaron et ses allures de dragueur.

Mais Tikki avait été claire sur ce point, il ne devait jamais au grand jamais révéler leur identité et donc tomber amoureux.

Elle se planta devant lui avec grâce.

-"Chat Noir …"

-"Ma Lady" lui avait-il répondu tout en attrapant sa main et en lui déposant un baiser au creux de son poignet.

Ce genre de baiser que Marinette redoutait le plus, qui lui envoyait une décharge électrique dans l'échine de sa chair. Rapidement elle retira sa main de l'emprise du félin.

-"Je suis pas d'humeur ce soir." Cracha-t-elle en se détournant.

-"Mauvais journée ?" Lui dit-il en lui posant la main sur l'épaule.

-"Oui," Répondit-elle en lui enlevant sa main. "On va patrouiller ?"

Elle leva un sourcil vers lui, et attrapa son yo-yo.

La coccinelle sentit une légère pluie fine glisser sur son visage, et décida de mettre fin à la patrouille, de tout façon elle n'était pas si emballée que ça de la faire.

Cette nuit, elle voulait juste tout oublier et cette pluie était intervenue au bon moment. Elle se posa finalement sur la dame de fer, son acolyte fit de même quelques secondes plus tard.

Levant la main elle sentit malgré le costume de Ladybug les gouttes d'eau se poser et rouler le long de son bras.

Son regard bleu nuit croisa les émeraudes de son chaton et ses lèvres s'ourlèrent dans un léger sourire.

-"Je pense qu'on peut s'arrêter la pour la patrouille." Dit-elle en levant un sourcil. "On se réfugie dans notre endroit ?"

Leur endroit, ce wagon abandonné de tous depuis plusieurs décennies, leur havre de paix où juste deux héros parisiens trouvaient refuges à la nuit tombée. Où elle s'autorisait des petites folies qui restaient juste entre eux. Où le temps semblait s'être figé.

En un mouvement de cil elle se posa sur un rail et ouvrit la porte de leur sanctuaire. Elle respira un bon coup et se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue. Le calme, le silence.

Elle fit quelque pas et s'allongea sur une des banquettes en fermant les yeux. À cette instant précis, tous les malheurs de la journée s'était dissipés.

Paupières closes, elle vit un rai de lumière s'infiltrer. Elle sentit son coéquipier s'installer en face d'elle. Elle battit des cils et se tourna vers lui.

Ses boucles en bataille encadraient son visage. Certes, son masque lui cachait une majeure partie de son apparence mais ça n'enlevait en rien à sa beauté.

Elle se redressa et vint se planter en face de lui, son regard dévia vers ses lèvres et à ce moment précis une envie d'y gouter arriva dans son esprit.

Ok ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle posait ses lèvres sur les siennes, ça arrivait de temps en temps, et elle appréciait quand son chaton se laissait faire.

Alors, elle s'approcha de lui, ferma les yeux et d'une caresse effleura sa bouche du bout de ses lèvres. A nouveau un choc électrique se propagea dans son abdomen, tel des ailes de papillon qui prenaient leur envoles un soir d'été, quelle ironie !

Elle rouvrit les yeux et le regard du chat avait légèrement changé. Elle se fit happer par lui et il déposa ses mains griffues sur son visage. "Non non non" pensa-t-elle.

Elle commença légèrement à paniquer et Chat Noir écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Dans un mouvement elle se recula. Il ne fallait pas, tout changerait entre eux et c'était totalement inimaginable. Et surtout que dirait sa kwami…

-"Chat …" elle se leva. "Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible entre nous."

Elle bougea lentement essayant de mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux.

-"Ma lady," Répondit-il en se levant à son tour. "Je ne peux plus vivre sans ton amour, je t'aime et je veux qu'on révèle nos identités…" Il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle.

L'héroïne se retourna vers lui, une grimace ornait le bas de son visage.

-"Arrête de dire n'importe quoi … c'est impossible entre nous et tu le sais." Insinua-t-elle.

-"Parce que tu en aimes un autre qui ne t'as jamais remarqué, c'est ça ton problème ?" S'énerva-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite,

-"Je pourrais te rendre heureuse, t'aimer jusqu'à en mourir, mais toi," il leva l'index vers la demoiselle, "tu préfères rester sur un amour impossible avec un mec qui ne sait même pas que tu existes."

-"Chat…" lâcha-t-elle en soupirant.

Encore une personne qui lui prouvait par A B qu'Adrien et elle c'était totalement inconcevable. Et pourtant son partenaire ne connaissait pas le nom de son amour impossible.

-"Tu es mon partenaire, mon coéquipier, celui en qui j'ai le plus confiance…" continua-t-elle. "Mais… je ne pourrais jamais rendre ton amour, c'est impossible." Finit-elle.

Elle se sentait tellement honteuse, des larmes ruisselèrent le long de son masque. La coccinelle redressa son visage pour s'excuser auprès du félin, mais elle n'y trouva que du vent, son chaton avait déserté les lieux.

Elle se maudit pendant une bonne demi-heure. Pourquoi l'avait-elle repoussé alors qu'à l'origine c'était elle qui avait entreprit de l'embrasser.

« Idiote, Idiote, Idiote ».

Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer, il fallait qu'elle prenne l'air rapidement.

Elle sortit et prit une bonne gorgée d'air frais, la pluie continuait de dégringoler et fouettait l'héroïne.

Elle lança son yo-yo dans les airs qui s'accrocha à une gouttière et s'éleva dans le ciel.

Un peu plus loin, elle se posa dans une petite ruelle et activa sa dé-transformation. Tikki sortit de son miraculous et tomba dans les mains accueillantes de Marinette.

La brune attrapa un cookie de sa besace et le donna à sa kwami pour se régénérer.

Puis la petite coccinelle regarda sa choisie tout en croquant dans son biscuit.

-"Je sais ce que tu vas me dire Tikki…"

-"Marinette … Aimes-tu Chat Noir ?" Lâcha-t-elle en fermant ses petits yeux bleus.

-"C'est … c'est compliqué." Répondit-elle ne sachant pas elle-même ce qu'elle ressentait pour son acolyte. "Viens Tikki," continua-t-elle, "on rentre chez nous …"

La kwami entra dans la besace avec un air triste.

Marinette sortit de sa cachette et marcha lentement sous la pluie qui continuait de battre l'air tout en réfléchissant aux derniers évènements passés.

Adrien, Chat Noir, Chat Noir, Adrien.

D'un côté elle était folle amoureuse d'Adrien mais devait l'oublier, c'était un amour à sens unique et d'un autre Chat Noir était amoureux d'elle mais cet amour était interdit.

Elle soupira, sa vie pouvait vraiment être compliquée et encore elle avait écarté Nathanaël de ce carré infernal. Et restait donc qu'un triangle impossible.

Elle était trempée de la tête aux pieds mais s'en moquait éperdument. Une larme glissa sur sa joue, puis une seconde. Elle ne savait plus où elle se trouvait mais ça lui en était égal.

Elle traversa une avenue déserte de toute vie humaine, elle grelota légèrement et regarda finalement droit devant elle. Et là elle entendit un espèce de miaulement. Elle sursauta et se retourna vers le bruit.

Elle ne voyait pas grand-chose vu la trombe d'eau qui continuait de tomber alors elle s'approcha, posa sa main sur sa besace au cas où il fallait se transformer vite.

Plus elle s'approcha plus elle vit ce corps noir se dessiner sous ses yeux telle une apparition. Recroquevillé sur lui-même elle hoqueta de surprise. Elle parcourut les derniers mètres restant au pas de courses et posa sa main sur son avant-bras.

-"Chat Noir ?"

Le félin releva son visage baigné de larmes, il observa la jeune fille quelques secondes. Ses cheveux noirs de jais collaient sur son visage, ses yeux bleus lumineux ruisselaient de larmes.

-"Princesse ?"


	3. Chapitre 3 - Une rencontre

**Bonjour à tous, Merci pour vos rewieuvers ! Ça me fait sacrèment plaisir ;) et je n'aurais jamais pensé que quelqu'un puisse lire ma fanfic. Lol** **Bonne lecture à vous ;)**

Sa main toujours posait sur l'avant-bras du héros, Marinette croisa le regard du félin. Elle était comme hypnotisée par ses yeux verts de chat. Immobile, Chat Noir était également ébloui par les yeux de sa camarade de classe, des longs cils fins entourant deux saphirs.

-« Est-ce que ça va ? » Finit-elle par articuler en brisant ainsi leur bulle.

-« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. » Répondit-il en passant sa main sur son masque.

-« Tu es sûre ? C'est pas souvent qu'on tombe sur un super-héros en pleur assis à même le sol. » Lâcha-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Un sourire ourla ses lèvres.

-« Tu n'as pas tord princesse. Mais je pourrais te retourner la question…. Que fait une jolie jeune fille seule un vendredi soir sous la pluie à une heure aussi tardive ? »

Elle posa son index sur ses propres lèvres.

-« Je … »

Dans un geste, le félin se leva et passa sa main derrière sa nuque. Sa camarade de classe était une vraie énigme pour lui, lorsqu'il était sous les traits de son alter-ego la demoiselle changeait radicalement. Ce qui l'accabla en quelques sortes et continuait à croire que Marinette lui en voulait réellement quand il redevenait Adrien.

-« Allez viens princesse, je te ramène chez toi. »Termina-t-il en posant sa main dans le dos de la jeune fille.

Elle le regarda un instant prêt à lui répliquer qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller seule, mais au moment où Chat Noir posa sa main au creux de ses reins, un nouveau choc lui électrisa la colonne vertébrale, et les ailes de papillon se remirent à voltiger dans son abdomen. Elle devait vraiment avoir un problème, une maladie peut-être.

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et enroula ses bras autour du cou de son acolyte.

Ils se posèrent sur la petite terrasse de la boulangerie quelques minutes après. Marinette le remercia et lui fit un signe de la main en tournant les talons.

Puis, changeant d'avis elle se retourna vers le félin et l'invita à entrer ne pouvant le laisser seul sous cette pluie. Sa kwami lui ferait surement une remontrance à ce sujet mais elle n'en avait que faire.

-« Tu veux boire ou manger quelque chose ? » Lui proposa-t-elle en lui donnant une serviette de toilette.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête tout en souriant, un sourire étincelant que seul Chat Noir avait le don de faire.

Et sans crier gare, un bip se fit entendre, il sursauta en espérant avoir le temps de se cacher pour sa dé-transformation. Sur sa chevalière, il lui restait qu'un coussinet, un seul et unique, une minute…

Il croisa le regard de sa camarade de classe, non il ne pouvait pas redevenir Adrien comme ça, devant elle. C'était impossible, elle le jetterait dehors à coup sur.

-« Tu peux te dé-transformer ici ne t'inquiète pas. » Lança-t-elle. « Je vais aller me changer. » Finit-elle dans un sourire.

-« Merci Marinette. »

Dans un dernier regard elle ouvrit sa trappe.

-« Attends. » Dit-il. « Aurais-tu du camembert par hasard ? » Acheva-t-il dans une moue.

-« Du camembert ? »Répondit-t-elle surprise.

-« C'est pour mon kwami, il ne vit que pour le camembert… »

Elle lui sourit et confirma dans un hochement de tête puis sortit par sa petite trappe.

Une lueur verte entoura le corps de Chat Noir et un Plagg s'échappa de son miraculous pour atterrir dans les mains de son protégé. Juste à temps pensa Adrien.

-« Camembert. » Agonisa le kwami.

-« Ça arrive. » Répondit-il en hochant la tête.

Un petit détail chiffonna Adrien. Il n'avait jamais au grand jamais parlé à qui que ce soit de son kwami, pas même à Ladybug, et pourtant Marinette n'avait pas l'air surprise ni demandé des explications. Pouvait-elle connaître l'existence des kwamis ?

Il fut vite sorti de ses réflexions par un léger grattement au niveau de la trappe, puis une voix.

-« Chat Noir ? Tu es dé-transformé ? »

-« Oui. » Répliqua-t-il rapidement.

-« Je te pose le camembert sur la première marche. » Compléta la jeune fille.

-« Merci. »

Il entendit les marches grincer signe que la jeune fille était redescendue.

Dans un souffle, il ouvrit la trappe et attrapa l'assiette de camembert.

De son côté, Marinette s'était séchée et avait enfilé un des peignoirs de sa mère n'ayant aucun vêtement à proximité.

Elle s'affairait à présent dans la cuisine, préparant deux tasses de chocolat chaud et des cookies, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller ses parents qui dormaient juste en dessous.

Tikki voleta autour de sa choisie, un regard pas vraiment ravi.

-« Marinette, tu es inconsciente d'avoir invité Chat Noir chez toi. » Murmura-t-elle.

-« Rien est arrivé… »

-« Il aurait pu se dé-transformer devant toi. » Continua-t-elle

-« Et ça aurait changé quoi Tikki ? J'aurais su qui se cachait sous son masque. La belle affaire… Je ne le connais surement pas. » Lâcha-t-elle dans un mouvement d'épaules

-« Marinette … C'est trop dangereux. Il en va de la vie de Chat Noir et de toi. »

-« Pourquoi ?? » Cria-t-elle légèrement.

La petite coccinelle ne voulait plus parler de cette histoire. Elle avait fait une grave erreur dans le passé et ne voulait pas recommencer aujourd'hui. Elle s'était promise de veiller sur sa prochaine protégée et de ne jamais dévoiler à qui que ce soit leurs identités

-« C'est la règle Marinette. »

Elle avait honteusement menti à sa choisie, mais c'était le mieux pour la protéger. Elle aurait ce mensonge sur sa conscience pendant très longtemps mais au moins il n'y aurait aucun mal de fait.

Adrien attendait inlassablement que son kwami finisse de digérer avant de pouvoir se retransformer. Marinette pourrait revenir sans crier gare et découvrir la vérité.

-« Plagg ! Dépêche-toi … »

-« On ne peut même pas digérer tranquillement. » Lança-t-il tout en rotant.

A bout de patience, Adrien prononça les 4 mots magiques, juste au moment où Marinette grattait à la trappe.

Il lui ouvrit et attrapa son plateau où elle avait disposé deux tasses fumantes et quelques cookies sur une assiette.

Installés sur le rebord du bureau, Marinette soufflait sur son breuvage tandis que Chat Noir croquait à pleine dent dans un cookie. Un vrai délice pensa-t-il.

Lisant dans ses pensées, la jeune fille lui expliqua que c'était elle qui les avaient cuisinés la veille au soir, qu'elle devait les amener pour son dernier jour de classe, mais à cause d'un malencontreux imprévu, Nathanaël, qu'elle ne cita pas, elle les avait totalement oubliés.

Chat Noir était heureux de son oubli et pouvait en profiter pour les déguster.

Il l'a dévisagea pendant un long moment, ses cheveux noirs de jais attachés en chignon où quelques mèches s'échappaient encadrant son visage, ses yeux en amande où deux saphirs avaient pris place, son petit nez qui lui faisait penser à une tulipe, ses petites tâches de rousseurs éparpillées sur ses joues, sa bouche rosée qui donnait envie d'y gouter.

La brune capta son regarda et écarquilla les yeux.

-« Quoi ? »

-« Je n'avais jamais remarqué tes tâches de rousseurs. » Dit-il en passant son doigt sur sa joue.

Elle rougit légèrement.

-« On ne se croise pas très souvent Chat. » Répliqua-t-elle dans un claquement de langue.

-« C'est vrai, » répondit-il. « Et sinon, tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question princesse … »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et lâcha un petit grognement.

-« Toi non plus Chat Noir… »

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, cette fille si mystérieuse soit-il, avait réussi en une heure à peine à lui changer les idées et à oublier sa peine de cœur. Mais il était trop tôt pour lui d'en parler. La déchirure se rouvrirait en un rien de temps et il serait à nouveau incapable d'être consolé.

-« Joker. » Lui lâcha-t-il finalement.

Elle lui rendit son sourire, elle non plus n'était pas capable de dire quoi que ce soit, surtout qu'au final ce soir elle avait pleuré à cause du mal qu'elle lui avait fait en le repoussant à nouveau. Adrien ou Chat Noir, Chat Noir ou Adrien. Depuis quelques temps son regard sur son acolyte avait changé.

-« Joker, » lâcha-t-elle à son tour.

Chat Noir prit congé de la jeune fille et la remercia pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui ce soir. Il déposa un tendre baiser sur son front avant de s'échapper.

Installé dans la grande salle à manger, accoudé sur la table bien trop grande pour lui seul, le regard dans le vague, il croqua dans sa pomme.

Un souvenir fugace traversa sa mémoire.

Les éclats de voix, les rires, le regard maternelle posait sur lui. Des images lui revinrent en mémoire.

Sa mère assisse à sa droite ses doigts posaient sur sa petite main d'enfant, inventant des récits sur un ogre qui possédait des pouvoirs magiques pouvant transformer n'importe qui en paon, son père se tenant dans l'embrasure de la porte souriant à chaque parole prononcée par sa épouse.

Une larme roula sur sa joue.

Un bruit de pas le sortit de sa rêverie et Nathalie, l'assistante de son père, s'approcha de lui.

-« Bonjour Adrien, voici le planning du jour. »

La tablette dans ses mains elle l'a donna au jeune homme.

-« Merci Nathalie. »

Il porta son regard sur le planning et soupira légèrement. Cours de chinois dans une heure, et deux séances photos l'après-midi.

Nathalie récupéra la tablette et sans un geste ni un sourire elle tourna les talons.

-« Nathalie … »

-« Oui ? » Répondit-elle sans se retourner.

-« Mon père est-il présent ? J'ai besoin de lui parler … »

-« Monsieur Agreste est à Madrid. Il reviendra la semaine prochaine. »

-« D'accord merci. » Finit-il par dire après un long silence.

La porte se ferma et il se retrouva à nouveau seul. Un long soupir se fit entendre, il voulait arrêter sa carrière de mannequin et voulait en faire part dès aujourd'hui à son père mais évidemment le concerné était parti hors de Paris et hors de France.

Résigné, il se leva et regagna sa chambre.

Allongé sur son lit, le visage collait sur son oreiller, Adrien maugréa la terre entière.

Plagg, voleta autour de lui et se posa à côté de son oreille.

-« Gamin, t'as pensé à mon camembert ? »

-« Huuuum »répondit-il la tête toujours dans son oreiller.

-« Gamin ?! »

Adrien se releva et s'assit sur son lit.

-« Plagg, arrête de penser qu'avec ton estomac. » Répliqua-t-il.

-« Mon camembert ?? »

-« Raaaah ! Tiens le voilà. »

Le kwami se lécha les babines, prit le camembert des mains de son choisie et l'avala en un quart de seconde.

-« Encore. » Réclama-t-il

Excédé Adrien lui lança un regard noir, se leva et répliqua « plus tard, je vais être en retard ».

La Mercedes se gara devant le lycée du jeune homme où son cours de Chinois avait lieu tous les samedis matins. Il descendit de la voiture fit un signe à son gorille, comme il l'aimait l'appeler depuis des années, et la voiture démarra.

Adrien suivit du regard la voiture et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent subitement sur la boulangerie des Dupain-Cheng.

Une idée germa dans son esprit.

Depuis déjà deux heures, Marinette servait des clients. Ce samedi matin, la boulangerie était pleine à craquer et elle enchaînait client par client. Des viennoiseries par-ci, des baguettes par-là, elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Son père, Tom, déposa une corbeille remplit de baguettes à ses côtés et les rangea dans le présentoir.

Puis, il se tourna vers sa fille et posa sa main sur son épaule en signe d'encouragement et tourna les talons.

Marinette avait peu dormi cette nuit, sa journée épuisante en émotion, sa fin de soirée chaotique et son début de nuit en compagnie d'un félin lui avait donné du fil à retordre pour trouver le sommeil.

De plus, sa mère était venue la réveiller à 6 h 30 pour s'occuper de la boutique qui ouvrait à 7 h 00. Trop dur avait-elle réprimé en prenant son petit-déjeuner.

Mais les clients étaient adorables et comprenaient que la demoiselle n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme ce matin.

Le soleil pointa le bout de son nez à travers les nuages, Adrien continuait de regarder la boulangerie depuis déjà cinq bonnes minutes. Hésitant, il décida finalement de traverser la rue au pas de course.

La queue commençait sur le trottoir, Plagg sortit une moustache de la veste de son protégé tout en râlant qu'il serait mieux d'aller dans une fromagerie. Adrien leva les yeux au ciel et le fit taire en refermant sa veste.

Il avança de quelques pas et vit sa camarade. Les cheveux lâchés retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, un sourire aux lèvres il continuait d'avancer.

La demoiselle souriait à chaque client qu'elle encaissait, elle avait une aisance assurée et servait avec agilité.

Il ne restait que deux clients avant Adrien, il hésita à nouveau, mais il souhaitait voir si la demoiselle était toujours aussi maladroite et intimidé en sa présence. Hier soir en compagnie de son alter-ego sa camarade semblait détendue et surtout taquine. Il avait apprécié passer du temps avec elle et l'envie de recommencer avait germé dans son être.

Plus qu'un.

Marinette encaissa le client le sourire aux lèvres lui souhaitant une bonne journée, elle rangea ses pièces dans sa caisse. Machinalement, le bonjour habituel sortit de sa bouche, puis elle releva les yeux et croisa le regard vert familier qu'elle chérissait tant.

Un frison parcourut son échine. Que faisait-il ici ? Dans la boulangerie de ses parents ?

-« Salut Marinette. » Lâcha-t-il en faisant un signe de main.

Elle ne répondit rien et un sourire béat s'afficha sur son visage. Qu'il était beau avec ses cheveux blonds légèrement ondulés, son visage angélique absolument parfait, un ange tombé du ciel, non ! un Dieu grec oui voilà Adrien ressemblait à un Dieu grec.

Elle semblait totalement déconnectée, tel un court circuit avait eu lieu dans son cerveau.

Adrien, regarda son amie perplexe et bougea ses doigts devant ses grands yeux bleus. Rien, aucun contact.

Puis, il frôla légèrement sa main posée sur le comptoir, un simple toucher du bout des doigts ce qui provoqua un réanimation de la part de la jeune fille. Un choc électrique longea sa colonne vertébrale puis les ailes des papillons commencèrent leur ascension dans son ventre. Comme hier soir avec son partenaire.

-« Adrien. » Hurla-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux tout en passant frénétiquement ses mains autour de son visage.

Les autres clients regardèrent effrayés la jeune vendeuse, et des éclats de voix fusèrent.

Son père, suite au cri de sa fille et au brouhaha incessant, pointa le bout de son nez de l'arrière boutique.

-« Ma chérie ça va ? Tu as besoin d'aide ? »

-« Tout va bien papa. » Lança-t-elle en fouettant l'air avec sa main. « Tout est sous contrôle. »

« Respire, respire, respire. »

-« Salut Adrien, qu'est ce que je te sers ? » Répliqua-t-elle d'une traite sans bafouiller l'air totalement figée.

-« Euh. » Dit-il en observant la brune incrédule. « Un cookie s'il te plaît… » finit-il par déclarer.

Marinette acquiesça d'un signe de tête, longea le comptoir et attrapa un cookie. Elle l'emballa rapidement et se plaça à nouveau devant Adrien en lui donnant le petit sachet.

Elle pianota sur la caisse et déclara le prix au jeune homme. Il farfouilla dans sa monnaie et donna les quatre-vingt-dix centimes à sa camarade. Elle hocha la tête en le remerciant.

-« Bonne journée Marinette, à bientôt. » Finit-il par dire le regard lasse.

-« Au revoir Adrien. » Répondit-elle en rêvassant. « Tu es fantastique. »

Le blond arqua un sourcil vers elle et tourna les talons.

-« Ah l'amour. » Lâcha le vieux monsieur qui s'avança vers Marinette.

Reprenant ses esprits, Marinette écarquilla les yeux. Elle venait de dire à l'instant à Adrien qu'il était fantastique, mais quelle gourde. Elle méritait des baffes.

Elle me déteste pensa Adrien en sortant de la boulangerie.


	4. Chapitre 4 - Révisions

Installée dans son transat sur sa terrasse, Marinette révisait ses textes de français. La soirée était déjà bien avancée mais la chaleur de la journée restait encore présente.

Son oral était dans deux jours et la demoiselle commençait à légèrement paniquer. Elle n'était pas vraiment à l'aise devant un oratoire et se doutait qu'elle enchaînerait les maladresses le jour-j.

Chat Noir finissait sa patrouille du soir, aucun danger aux alentours. La chaleur encore environnante lui souffla de rentrer chez lui se mettre au frais.

Depuis l'épisode torrentiel qui s'était abattu une semaine auparavant, la chaleur avait prit place dans la capitale en ce joli mois de Juin.

Il galopa de toit en toit et se posa sur son ancien collège, juste en face se tenait le balcon de sa jolie camarade de classe, où le souvenir de sa crise était encore bien présente dans sa mémoire. Il haussa les épaules prêt à bondir.

Marinette lâcha ses notes qui tombèrent l'une après l'autre sur le sol et se leva en pestant. Accoudée sur la rambarde de sa petite terrasse elle leva les yeux sur le toit voisin et croisa le regard ténébreux de son coéquipier. Que faisait-il là ?

-« Chat Noir ? » Murmura-t-elle finalement.

Elle lui en voulait, depuis ce fameux soir pluvieux, elle ne l'avait jamais revu. Il n'était pas venu la rejoindre pour leur patrouille habituelle. Elle avait même essayé de le contacter plusieurs fois sans grand succès. Mais ce soir, elle devait paraître agréable.

Chat Noir surpris, la dévisagea. Et dans un élan sauta sur la rambarde juste à côté d'elle.

-« Bonsoir Princesse. » Répondit-il en prenant sa main et en déposant un baiser au creux de son poignet.

-« Toujours aussi dragueur. » Lâcha-t-elle en retirant sa main de ses griffes.

-« Juste avec les belles demoiselles. » Finit-il avec un clin d'œil et un sourire éclatant.

Elle leva les yeux en l'air et apprécia le compliment qu'il venait de lui donner. Ses joues se tintèrent légèrement.

-« Que me vaut votre visite grand héros de Paris ? »

Un sourire ourla sur les lèvres du félin.

-« Je passais dans le coin et j'ai aperçu votre beauté ma princesse. » Lança-t-il avec une nouvelle œillade.

« Quel charmeur » pensa-t-elle. Etait-il autant dragueur avec toutes les filles qu'il rencontrait ?

Ses yeux de chat se posèrent sur L'amas de feuilles qui jonchaient sur le sol. Marinette suivit son regard.

-« Mes fiches de français pour mon oral … » répliqua-t-elle en lisant dans ses pensées. « Je le passe dans deux jours. » Finit-elle avec une moue.

Il se laissa glisser sur le sol et ramassa les dites notes en les examinant. Lui aussi passait son oral dans deux jours mais se sentait prêt contrairement à la jeune fille.

-« Tu veux que je t'aide à réviser. »

-« Tu ferais ça ? » Répondit-elle surprise.

-« Bien sur j'aime aider les jeunes filles en détresse. » Finit-il dans un sourire charmeur.

-« Oh merci Chaton. » Lâcha-t-elle tout en se jetant dans ses bras.

Surpris, le cœur du félin rata un battement puis serra la taille de la demoiselle tout en posant son menton sur sa tête. C'était tellement étrange de se retrouver dans les bras de sa camarade sachant qu'une semaine auparavant il avait eu confirmation qu'elle ne le portait pas dans son cœur. La magie d'être Chat Noir. Puis les paroles de la brune lui revinrent en mémoire … elle l'avait appelé Chaton comme le faisait si souvent sa Lady.

-« Chaton ? » Répliqua-t-il alors que Marinette s'échappa de son étreinte.

Oups, ça lui avait échappé. Vite, il fallait vite qu'elle trouve quelque chose. Une idée…

-« Oui, je … « elle hésita. Je trouve que ce surnom te va comme un gant. Souffla-t-elle en espérant que le chat ne se pose plus de questions.

Un ange passa.

Chat Noir observa sa camarade, elle était tellement différente.

-« Je sais. » Ronronna-t-il. « Viens princesse allons réviser. » Conclut-il dans un clin d'œil.

Le lendemain soir, le héros vint également chez Marinette pour l'aider dans ses révisions.

Une assiette de macarons d'un côté, les textes de français de l'autre, Chat Noir allongé sur le lit de Marinette et la jeune fille entre ses jambes son dos posé contre son ventre, le félin huma l'odeur de vanille qui se dégageait de la chevelure de la demoiselle. Il entortillait entre ses griffes une mèche de cheveux de la brune. Elle, elle argumentait sur un des passages obligatoire pour l'épreuve. Le chat se sentait tellement bien avec elle et c'était naturellement qu'elle s'était mise contre lui.

-« Je pense que tu es prête pour demain princesse. »

Elle posa sa tête contre son torse.

-« Imagine que je tombe, que j'entraîne dans ma chute le café posé sur le bureau qu'il se renverse sur l'examinateur et qu'il se brûle l'entrejambe au second degrés. Qu'il me note d'un zéro, à cause de ce zéro je rate mon bac l'année prochaine, je ne pourrais pas entrer dans l'école de stylisme et je rate ma vie professionnelle dans la maison Agreste. Et je me retrouve à la rue sans rien. » Répliqua-t-elle d'un trait s'imaginant tout le scénario dans sa tête.

Un éclat de rire se fit entendre. Les larmes aux yeux le félin était parti dans un fou rire mémorable.

-« Mais non tout va bien se passer. » Réussit-il à dire malgré que ses mots furent entrecoupés par son rire.

-« Te moque pas. »

Son fou rire prit fin au bout de quelques secondes.

-« Pourquoi veux-tu entrer dans la maison de … enfin la maison Agreste ? » Lâcha-t-il.

-« C'est mon rêve depuis que je suis gamine. J'aime tellement ce qu'il fait et c'est Monsieur Agreste qui m'a donné envie de devenir styliste. J'aime dessiner, coudre, l'odeur des tissus, leur touché. J'aime la sensation du fil qui glisse sur mon doigt quand je coud… je ferais n'importe quoi pour y arriver. Et travailler en étant styliste pour Gabriel Agreste serait pour moi une fierté. Il est génial. » Répondit-elle les yeux plein d'étoiles.

Si seulement il était aussi génial avec son fils pensa Adrien.

-« Le seul point négatif c'est que je croiserais souvent son fils. » Continua-t-elle.

-« Son fils ? » Lâcha-t-il surpris.

On était arrivé au cœur du problème et il allait enfin savoir pourquoi Marinette le haïssait autant.

-« Oui son fils Adrien Agreste, il est mannequin pour son père… Il est sur toutes les pubs, les magazines pour la maison Agreste. »

-« Oui, je vois qui c'est. Et quel est le problème avec lui ? » Osa-t-il.

« Le problème c'est que je suis totalement et éperdument amoureuse de lui, que je ne suis pas capable d'aligner un mot sans raconter n'importe quoi. Et que j'essaye de l'oublier mais c'est impossible. » Pensa-t-elle. Non, elle ne pouvait décidément pas raconter ça à Chat Noir. Elle fronça le bout de son nez.

-« Il m'intimide. »

-« Il t'intimide ? »

Raaaah !

-« Oui il est juste trop … » elle s'arrêta net les yeux écarquillés

-« Il est juste trop quoi ?? »Répliqua le Chat.

-« Intimidant …. » Finit-elle dans une moue.

Stop, il fallait que cette conversation en finisse là. C'était inimaginable qu'elle dise à Chat Noir tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour Adrien. Et s'ils se connaissaient et s'il allait tout lui raconter. Ce serait la catastrophe assurée. Il fallait changer de sujet et vite. Elle se redressa et se mit face à lui.

-« Et sinon c'est vrai que tu es amoureux de Ladybug ? » Lâcha-t-elle en regrettant immédiatement ses paroles.

Le chat l'a regarda incrédule.

-« Comment peux-tu savoir ça princesse ? » Répondit-il en posant une de ses griffes sur le bout de son nez.

-« C'est Alya, tu sais la bloggeuse qui tient le LadyBlog, qui est persuadée que tu es amoureux d'elle. » Répliqua-t-elle ne se sentant pas du tout crédible.

-« Ah oui, je vois qui elle est. Et ça t'avancera à quoi de savoir tout ça ? »

Ça avancerait de savoir si sa déclaration était sincère.

-« A rien, mais je suis curieuse. » Finit-elle dans un sourire.

-« Huum huum … et toi princesse es-tu amoureuse ? »

Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir.

-« C'est compliqué on va dire. » Déclara-t-elle.

-« Je suis tout ouïe. »

Ok, elle était prise dans son propre jeu. Et ne savait pas du tout quoi répondre.

-« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question chaton ? » Dit-elle taquine.

Ses lèvres s'ourlèrent d'un petit sourire.

-« C'est compliqué. » Lâcha-t-il finalement en plantant son regard dans le sien.

Et en même temps ils se mirent à rire. Puis Chat Noir prit congé de Marinette en l'embrassant sur le front et en lui souhaitant bonne chance pour demain.

Elle sortie du bâtiment en compagnie d'Alya le cœur léger. Tout s'était bien passé, elle n'avait ni bafouillé ni même provoqué une catastrophe.

Elles avaient décidé d'aller boire un verre pour fêter la fin de l'année scolaire.

Installées sur une terrasse de café, lunettes de soleil sur le nez, elles sirotaient chacune leur verre de soda en papotant sur ce qu'elles allaient faire pendant leur temps libre.

Le portable d'Alya vibra sur la table. Elle consulta son sms et déclara à son amie que Nino arrivait.

Quelques minutes passèrent et le métisse s'installa à côté de sa petite amie suivit de son meilleur ami qu'Alya n'avait évidemment pas mentionné. Marinette fusilla du regard la bloggeuse qui lui répondit par un tirage de langue.

La conversation tournait autour des sujets d'oraux du bac de français. Chacun leur tour, ils racontèrent sur quel texte ils étaient tombés lors du tirage au sort. Secrètement, Adrien était heureux d'apprendre que Marinette s'en était bien sortie, elle hier soir qui pensait être une catastrophe ambulante. Ce soir, une petite visite de Chat Noir s'imposerait.

Et le sujet dévia sur LadyBug au grand bonheur de la bloggeuse et au grand malheur de la coccinelle. Alya s'étonna qu'aucun Akuma depuis Chocolaté ne soit venu troublé la vie parisienne. Ça datait de presque une semaine. Le papillon ne mettait pas autant de temps pour envoyer un démon. Peut être avait-il prit des vacances suggéra Nino.

A nouveau Alya supposa que LadyBug et Chat Noir étaient en couple. La confiance aveugle qu'ils avaient l'un en vers l'autre, le fait qu'ils se comprennent en un regard, cette aisance lors des combats et c'est si romantique avait finit par déclarer Nino.

Marinette leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Elle en avait assez des suppositions romanesques de sa meilleure amie et de son chéri. Non, Ladybug et Chat Noir n'étaient pas en couple et ce dernier avait même eu le cœur brisé.

-« Peut être que Chat Noir est amoureux de LadyBug mais elle ne l'aime pas en retour. » Déclara Adrien pourtant silencieux depuis le début de la conversation.

-« Oui, tu as raison Adrien. J'ai déjà vu LadyBug repousser Chat Noir après un combat. » Chanta fièrement Alya.

-« Ou alors LadyBug a des sentiments pour Chat Noir mais leur amour est peut être interdit. » Lâcha Marinette dans un soupir.

Trois paires d'yeux se braquèrent sur la brune. Elle aurait peut être dû réfléchir avant de parler.

-« Un amour interdit c'est trop mignon. » Répondit Alya le regard plein d'étoiles.

-« Interdit tu parles. » Lâcha Adrien. « LadyBug n'aime pas et n'aimera jamais Chat Noir. » Finit-il.

Marinette fronça les sourcils, « n'importe quoi » pensa-t-elle.

-« Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? » Répliqua Marinette.

-« Parce que ça se voit, LadyBug ne fait que repousser les avances de Chat Noir. »

-« Donc pour toi Chat Noir est amoureux de LadyBug mais elle ne l'aime pas en retour. » Lança-t-elle en plantant son regard dans celui du blond.

-« Exactement ! »

-« N'importe quoi, LadyBug a une confiance aveugle envers Chat Noir, elle donnerait sa vie pour lui. » Lâcha-t-elle en s'énervant.

-« C'est plus tôt Chat Noir qui donnerait sa vie pour LadyBug. Il la protège à chaque combat. » Répliqua le blond en haussant les épaules.

Nino et Alya se regardèrent en souriant. Cet échange entre leurs deux amis était à mourir de rire. Mais au moins Marinette semblait avoir fait abstraction sur la personne avec qui elle parlait.

-« LadyBug aussi, je suis persuadée qu'elle aime Chat Noir mais une histoire d'amour est impossible entre eux. » Soupira-t-elle.

-« Alors pourquoi LadyBug a-t-elle brisé le cœur de Chat Noir ? » S'énerva-t-il.

-« Parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Leur destin est de protéger Paris, pas d'être un couple. » Finit-elle des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux.

Alya regarda sa meilleure amie qui passait sa main sur ses yeux en détournant le regard et Adrien qui essayait de se calmer.

-« Ok les mecs, c'était quoi ça au juste ? » Dit Nino regardant tour à tour Marinette et Adrien.

Adrien leva le regard vers son meilleur pote.

-« Rien. » Répondit-il en secouant la tête. « Je fais juste des suppositions. »

-« Oui, moi aussi. » Lâcha Marinette le rouge lui montant aux joues.

Le blond se leva, prétexta un rendez-vous et salua d'un signe de main ses amis.

Alya fusilla sa meilleure amie du regard. Pour une fois que sa conversation avec le blond était sans mot étrange. Nino sentit que sa copine avait besoin d'être seule avec son amie. Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et prit ses jambes à son cou pour rattraper Adrien.

-« Ok ma fille c'était quoi cette discussion entre Adrien et toi ? »

-«J'en sais rien Alya. Des suppositions comme on te l'a dit. »

-« Toi tu sais quelque chose ? LadyBug a brisé le cœur de Chat Noir ? »

-« J'en sais rien Alya. » Soupira-t-elle.

-« LadyBug est amoureuse de Chat Noir ? » Continua-t-elle.

-« Je ne sais pas. » Cria-t-elle. « Je ne connais ni LadyBug ni Chat Noir personnellement… »

Et dans un geste elle se leva et couru jusqu'à chez elle.

Allongée sur son lit, elle se sentait terriblement mal. Elle avait trouvé un prétexte bidon à ses parents pour ne pas sortir de sa chambre. Tant pis également pour sa patrouille, elle n'était pas d'humeur ce soir.

Tikki vint se blottir contre la joue de sa choisie.

-« Oh Tikki… »

-« Là Marinette, tu veux en parler ? » Demanda sa kwami tout en caressant sa joue.

Une larme roula sur l'arête de son nez et s'écrasa sur la tête de la petite coccinelle.

-« Les paroles d'Adrien m'ont tellement blessées. » Finit-elle par articuler. « Je ne supporte pas d'avoir brisé le cœur de Chat Noir. » Continua-t-elle.

Et surtout une autre question demeura dans son esprit et qu'elle évita d'aborder avec sa kwami … Comment Adrien pouvait-il savoir que LadyBug avait brisé le cœur de Chat Noir ?

-« Tikki, pourquoi je me sens aussi proche de Chat Noir ? Alors qu'il est juste dragueur, ses jeux de mots sont limites et il peut être tellement immature … » Osa-t-elle.

Tikki déglutit lentement, cette fois elle ne pouvait plus mentir à Marinette.

-« Chat Noir et toi vous êtes liés par vos miraculous. »

-« Comment ça liés ? » Répliqua-t-elle étonnée.

-« Les miraculous vont par pairs mais vous êtes les deux seuls à fonctionner ensemble. Le miraculous de la coccinelle et celui de Chat Noir sont les deux plus puissants. Ils ne peuvent pas œuvrer l'un sans l'autre. Tu comprends ? »

-« Oui… »

-« Et ne peuvent être délivrés qu'à deux âmes-sœurs… » finit-elle en levant son regard vers sa protégée.

Marinette écarquilla les yeux. Ok, Chat Noir et elle étaient deux âmes-sœurs. Ça expliquerait cette attirance incontrôlable vers lui. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et son cœur rater un battement.

-« Or il ne faut jamais que vous vous dévoiliez. Jamais ! » Cria-t-elle

-« Je sais Tikki c'est la règle … »

La petite coccinelle alla répliquer mais un bruit au dessus de leurs têtes l'arrêta net. Surprise, elle se cacha sous l'oreiller de Marinette.

La brune quant à elle, se leva et ouvrit la petite trappe qui menait sur la terrasse.

Chat Noir se posa sur la terrasse de la boulangerie. Marinette l'avait énormément blessé l'après-midi au sujet de LadyBug et avait hésité longuement avant de revêtir le costume de son alter-ego.

Vu l'heure, il avait essayé de contacter LadyBug, sachant qu'elle devait patrouiller, mais celle-ci restée injoignable. Cette envie soudaine de la voir l'avait effleuré et ne l'avait pas quitté mais la coccinelle était introuvable ce soir.

Il gratta à l'aide de ses griffes sur la petite trappe en bois et celle-ci s'ouvrit sur une petite brune.

La jeune fille le rejoignit sur la terrasse et le cœur du félin s'arrêta de battre. La demoiselle portait un tee-shirt court lui arrivant au nombril où on pouvait apercevoir une fine partie de sa peau au niveau de son nombril, elle ne portait rien en dessous de ce simple bout de tissus et le chat pouvait deviner à travers ce tee-shirt sa poitrine. Il déglutit péniblement et sentit une chaleur se propager dans son bas ventre. Il baissa vite le regard mais tomba sur ses jambes nues où juste un mini short trônait. Il s'imagina caresser ses cuisses, embrasser sa poitrine si généreusement offerte.

La jeune fille le regarda incrédule.

-« Chat Noir est que ça va ? » Lâcha-t-elle en posant sa main sur son avant-bras.

C'en était trop pour le félin qui ferma les yeux quelques instants. « Respire, Respire, pense à autre chose, la mer c'est bien la mer, les coquillages, le sable, les vagues » se dit-il pour lui-même.

-« Oui, je voulais juste savoir si tu avais réussi ton épreuve. » Répondit-il la voix tremblante en rouvrant les yeux.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Marinette.

-« Oui, grâce à toi chaton, merci. »

Et dans un élan elle l'enlaça affectueusement.

« Non, non, non, mauvaise idée ». Pensa-t-il.

Il s'écarta rapidement de la demoiselle, posa un léger baiser sur sa joue, allongea son bâton et sauta sur le toit d'en face.


	5. Chapitre 5 - Poison de neige

Allongé sur son lit, il repensa à sa fuite auprès de la fille aux cheveux de jais et à cette envie fugace qui l'avait effleuré.

En fermant les yeux, il revit la demoiselle dans sa tenue légère, sa poitrine galbée sous son tee-shirt qui donnait invitation à la caresser, cette partie infime de peau qui demandait à être embrassée et son short qui cachait le fruit défendu. La même chaleur se propagea à nouveau dans le bas de son ventre.

Hier soir, quand la jeune fille l'avait enlacé, il avait mis tout son courage pour la repousser. Pourtant, il en avait pas du tout envie. Dans sa tête, il s'était imaginé caresser son corps si désirable, gouter ses lèvres si enivrante, elle aurait enroulée ses jambes contre sa taille, il l'aurait plaqué contre le mur tout en l'embrassant et l'aurait fait sienne pour le reste de la nuit.

Dans un dernier braillement il sentit son excitation à son comble.

Plagg sortit de sa cachette en riant.

« Vous avez des pratiques assez bizarre vous les humains. » S'exclama-t-il entre deux rires.

« Tais-toi Plagg. »

« Et sinon quand vas-tu admettre que tu es amoureux ? » Continua-t-il tout en se marrant.

« Je suis pas amoureux de Marinette… » Répondit-il en pestant.

« Ah bon ?! » Fit le kwami en se posant sur le torse de son choisi. « Et c'était quoi ça au juste ? »

« Elle, elle m'attire ok … »

Le kwami ne semblait pas convaincu de sa réponse.

« De tout façon elle me déteste. » Finit-il par dire.

« N'importe quoi … » Enchaîna le kwami en haussant les épaules.

Un coup sec se fit entendre au niveau de la porte et s'ouvrit sur l'assistante de son père. « merde » murmura Adrien. Ses joues se tintèrent d'un joli rouge et dans un geste il attrapa son drap pour cacher son jeu.

Nathalie toussota voyant qu'elle arrivait à un moment non propice.

« Adrien, votre père vous attend dans trente minutes. »

Puis gênée, elle tourna rapidement les talons.

« La honte. » Répliqua Adrien.

« C'est à hurler de rire. » S'exclama son kwami.

Marinette était assisse sur les marches du Trocadéro depuis deux bonnes heures. Son carnet de croquis en équilibre sur ses genoux, son regard posé sur la dame de fer. Ses pensées tournèrent autour de Chat Noir. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir. Elle n'avait pourtant pas été désagréable avec lui, mais le rejet du félin lors de son étreinte l'avait particulièrement ébranlé.

En cet après-midi estival, la demoiselle étira ses jambes et profita du soleil effleurant son corps.

Soudain, un craquement se fit entendre, elle se redressa et vit le sol se geler sous ses yeux.

Sentant le froid lui chatouiller les fesses, elle se leva et se cacha derrière un arbre.

« Tikki, je pense que c'est l'œuvre d'un akuma… »

Sa kwami acquiesça dans un hochement de tête.

« Tikki, transforme-moi. »

Posée sur la Tour Eiffel qui était recouverte de givre, elle scruta les environs à la recherche d'un super-vilain mais les rues de la capitale étaient désertes de toute âme. Le silence.

Et pas l'ombre d'une oreille de chat à l'horizon. Où était-il encore cet idiot de chat. « Jamais là quand on a besoin de lui » se dit-elle.

Adrien claqua la porte du bureau de son père. Son entretien s'était relativement bien passé et il pouvait mettre fin à sa carrière de mannequin, pour son plus grand bonheur, mais son père avait exigé qu'il fasse un entretien télévisuel en expliquant son vœu. Et Gabriel Agreste, avait ensuite déclaré qu'il avait déjà tout tracé son avenir professionnel. En effet, le jeune homme prendrait le flambeau de son père dans quelques années. Il pesta tout en sortant de la demeure.

Il fit quelque pas et sentit sur son nez une goutte glacée comme un flocon. Il leva les yeux au ciel et vit des flocons virevolter dans les airs.

« Ok, il neige en été. »

Plagg sortit de sa veste.

« Gamin, je pense que c'est l'œuvre d'un akuma… »

"Je pense aussi … »

Immédiatement, il fit demi-tour et déboula dans sa chambre.

« Plagg, transforme-moi. »

Toujours posée sur la dame de fer, la coccinelle ragea, elle ne voyait aucun super-vilain et son partenaire était introuvable. Puis, elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et frissonna. Elle tourna les talons et fit face à son interlocuteur. Ses yeux de chat rencontrèrent les saphirs de la coccinelle. Dans une révérence, Chat Noir murmura « LadyBug ».

« J'ai failli attendre Chat … »

« Désolée ma Lady j'avais d'autres chats à fouetter. » S'exclama-t-il dans un sourire et dans une œillade. « Qu'avons-nous ? »

Le félin essayait de paraître le plus naturel possible devant sa partenaire, malgré son cœur toujours blessé.

« Je ne sais pas Chaton… Je n'arrive pas à localiser le super-vilain. »

« Il serait invisible tu penses ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

Le félin observa les alentours, Paris semblait figé dans la glace. Et l'horreur se produisit, là devant ses yeux. Un corps humain était comme aspiré dans le ciel, il leva les yeux et vit ce corps être avalé par un nuage noir. Et quelques secondes après des flocons tombèrent de ce fameux nuage. Il écarquilla les yeux et posa sa main griffues sur l'avant-bras de sa coéquipière.

« Euh Ma Lady, je crois avoir trouvé le super-vilain…. » S'exclama-t-il horrifié.

LadyBug suivit le regard de son acolyte.

« Un nuage ? » Répondit-elle en levant un sourcil.

Les flocons virevoltèrent et une forme fit son apparition. Sa peau était d'une blancheur extrême, elle portait sur sa tête une couronne enneigée, son corps nu était recouvert de lianes givrées, ainsi que ses bras et ses mains. Ses lèvres étaient revêtues de neige. Elle leva les bras au ciel et projeta des flocons de neige sur les deux héros parisiens, qu'ils esquivèrent en une pirouette synchronisée.

« C'est qui celle-ci ? Un mélange de Poison Ivy et de la reine des neiges ? »

« C'est ça Chaton, il faut… »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase. En effet, la dame de fer se brisa en mille morceaux dans une explosion faisant trembler le sol à des kilomètres à la ronde. LadyBug attrapa de justesse son yo-yo et le lança sur un lampadaire à proximité. Chat Noir de son côté agrandit son bâton et se propulsa dans le ciel.

Le félin se posa à côté de LadyBug.

« Ok c'était quoi ça ?? »

« Je pense que tu as raison Chat, ses flocons sont empoisonnés. »

« Ça doit être un poison mortel vu l'état de la Tour Eiffel… »

La super-vilaine glissa sur le sol dans un mouvement.

LadyBug observa rapidement la Poison de neige et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent dans ses cheveux blancs immaculés.

« Regarde Chat sa broche. »

« L'Akuma doit être logé là. » Siffla-t-il.

Elle approuva d'un signe de tête.

« Lucky Charm. » Cria-t-elle tout en lançant son yo-yo en l'air.

Une bouteille d'eau en plastique ornée d'une étiquette rouge à petits points noirs tomba dans ses mains.

« J'avais justement une petite soif. » Répliqua le félin dans un sourire charmeur.

LadyBug leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ok, occupe-toi d'elle chaton. »

« Avec plaisir ma Lady. » Déclara-t-il en faisant une révérence.

La Poison de neige se tourna vers Chat Noir en levant ses mains au ciel. Le chat attrapa son bâton et le fit tournoyer pour éviter les rafales de flocons.

LadyBug de son côté essayait de trouver une utilisation à son Lucky Charm. Et dans un regard elle vit son chaton se prendre les flocons en plein visage.

« Noooon. » Hurla-t-elle.

Il tomba au sol et se figea. La super-vilaine se positionna sur lui pour récupérer son miraculous mais la coccinelle, dans une danse enchaînée de pirouettes et de saut périlleux, arriva devant Poison de neige et protégea le félin.

« Qu'as-tu fait ? » Cria-t-elle.

Enragée, elle ouvrit la bouteille d'eau et jeta le contenu sur la super-vilaine qui se gela en une fraction de seconde.

« Chat ?? Chat ?? »

Il était comme paralysé. Elle tata son pouls qui semblait très faible.

Le visage baigné de larmes, son regard noir se porta sur Poison de neige. Elle se leva et attrapa la broche dans ses cheveux.

Elle la jeta à terre et la cassa. Un papillon violet en sortit immédiatement.

À l'aide de son yo-yo elle le purifia et retourna auprès de Chat Noir qui n'avait pas bougé d'un cil.

« Pourvu que ça marche. » S'exclama-t-elle tout en lançant son Lucky Charm dans les airs. « Miraculous LadyBug. »

Une nuée de coccinelles se lança pour réparer les dégâts. Le sol dégivra, les nuages disparurent, les flocons se rassemblèrent à plusieurs endroit et les parisiens récupérèrent leur forme humaine, la Tour Eiffel retrouva sa place habituelle. Le corps du félin se noya dans l'essaim et se souleva légèrement puis reposa à nouveau sur le bitume.

« Chat ? »

Mais le félin ne bougea pas … Les larmes continuèrent de couler de ses yeux si limpides, elles glissèrent sur son masque, roulèrent sur ses joues et finirent leur ascension sur les lèvres du félin. Puis, elle vit un doigt bouger puis deux et ses yeux s'ouvrirent.

« Chaton. » Dit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras. « J'ai tellement eu peur de te perdre. »

« Je suis un dur à cuire ma Lady. » Répondit-il dans un clin d'œil tout en toussotant.

Le félin essaya avec tant bien que mal de reprendre sa respiration, l'air inspiré lui brûlait ses poumons et plusieurs fois il toussota. Puis, dans un geste il posa sa main au sol et se redressa péniblement.

Une larme roula sur le masque de la coccinelle que le félin essuya. Elle posa ses lèvres sur sa joue et se redressa en entendant son miraculous biper.

« Je dois y aller Chat Noir. A plus… »

Elle lança son yo-yo sur une cheminée voisine et disparut.

« A bientôt ma Lady. »


	6. Chapitre 6 - Un chat dans la nuit

Devant la télé entre sa mère et son père, Marinette écoutait d'une voix distraite les infos du jour.

« l'Akuma du jour avait gelé tout Paris et ses habitants. Nous avons eu l'immense plaisir d'interviewer un des deux héros de la capitale.

-Chat Noir, Bonjour, qu'avez-vous à nous dire sur le super-vilain ?

-Bonjour… Poison de neige lançait des flocons empoisonnés. La Tour Eiffel a été détruite. C'était impressionnant.

-Il paraît que vous avez été touché par les flocons. Comment l'avez-vous vécu ?

-C'est assez flou. Mais je sentais le poison s'infiltrer dans mes veines. »

Toujours à faire le fanfaron. Pensa Marinette en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Quel charmant garçon. » Riposta Sabine.

Marinette leva un sourcil vers sa mère, « un vrai charmeur. » Pensa-telle en secouant la tête.

« -Chat Noir, nous vous remercions jamais assez pour tout ce que vous faîtes pour Paris.

-Avec Plaisir, il fit une courbette. Remerciez également ma partenaire LadyBug sans elle je ne serais plus là aujourd'hui. Ma Lady si tu me regardes merci à toi. Ma vie est entre tes mains. »

Non, il n'avait pas dit ça … la jeune fille prit sa tête entre ses mains.

« Flash info…

-Bonsoir, nous sommes en direct du Manoir Agreste. Je suis en compagnie d'Adrien Agreste, fils du célèbre styliste Gabriel Agreste et mannequin à ses heures. Bonsoir Adrien.

-Bonsoir. »

Marinette écarquilla les yeux. Quelle ironie, ce soir les deux jeunes hommes qui faisaient battre son cœur, passaient aux infos.

« -Je vous informe que j'ai pris la décision d'arrêter ma carrière de mannequin. »

« Quoi ??? » Hurla Marinette.

Le smartphone de la brune vibra.

Alya – 20 h 25

T'as vu les infos.

Marinette – 20 h 25

Je suis devant. Tu savais ?

Alya – 20 h 26

Non, et Nino non plus apparemment. C'est dingue.

Marinette – 20 h 27

Triste.

Alya – 20 h 27

Tu devais pas l'oublier ??

Marinette – 20 h 27

Si … j'aimais le voir dans les magazines.

Alya – 20 h 28

Baver dessus tu veux plutôt dire.

Mais, on pense avec Nino qu'il a prit la bonne décision… il détestait ça.

Marinette – 20 h 29

Je sais…

Alya – 20 h 29

On se voit demain ?

Marinette – 20 h 30

Oui, on se rejoint au parc. A demain. Bisous

Son carnet de croquis dans une main son crayon dans l'autre, assisse sur le sol de sa terrasse, Marinette esquissait une nouvelle robe, sa mine filait sur le papier tel une étoile filante dans le ciel.

« Très joli princesse… »

« Aaaaaaaah. » Hurla la demoiselle tout en lâchant son crayon qui roula sur le sol.

Elle se retourna vers son interlocuteur.

« Idiot de chat. »

Il lui fit son plus beau sourire et ramassa son crayon.

« C'était trop tentant. » Répliqua-t-il en lui rendant son crayon et en faisant un clin d'œil. « Tu as beaucoup de talent princesse. » Continua-t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

« Merci. » Déclara-t-elle un sourire aux lèvres.

Au bout d'une heure d'esquisse pour Marinette et de relaxation pour Chat Noir, la demoiselle fit entrer le félin dans sa chambre.

Allongés sur le lit de cette dernière, le chat prit une mèche de cheveux de Marinette entre ses griffes et l'enroula sur son index.

« Au faite, je voulais m'excuser pour hier soir d'avoir prit la fuite. » Déclara-t-il. « Je n'étais pas très en forme. » Finit-il par dire, hésitant.

La fille aux cheveux de jais lui adressa un timide sourire.

« Je pensais t'avoir effrayé. »

Il lui rendit son sourire et déposa un baiser sur son front.

« Tu passes très bien à la télé oh toi grand héro de Paris. »

« J'ai un charme irrésistible. » Répliqua-t-il.

Elle ferma un instant les yeux et les rouvrit en croissant son regard émeraude. Elle était tellement heureuse qu'il soit là et en vie. Cette peur de le perdre comme cet après-midi remonta à la surface, et une vague de tristesse s'étala sur son visage.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Dit-il en caressant sa joue.

« Oui, Chaton ne t'inquiète pas… »

Elle se blottit dans ses bras, elle appréciait être tout contre lui.

« Ma mère t'as trouvé très charmant. » Déclara-t-elle finalement.

« Toutes les mères me trouvent charmant. » Clama-t-il dans un sourire.

« Les mères de toutes tes conquêtes ? »

Son cœur se serra. Elle était curieuse de savoir combien de conquêtes il avait.

« Tu es la seule princesse. » Dit-il le feu aux joues.

Surprise, elle releva son regard vers le félin. Un léger sourire ourla ses lèvres puis il déposa un baiser sur le bout de son nez.

« Et LadyBug ? »

« Oh LadyBug est et restera toujours ma partenaire. » Finit-il par dire.

Certes son cœur appartenait toujours à la coccinelle mais sa camarade de classe commençait à faire son bout de chemin dans son organe. Du côté de Marinette, un pincement au cœur fit son apparition et un voile de tristesse empara son visage à nouveau. Chat Noir resserra son étreinte. Elle colla sa tête sur son torse et entendit les doux battements de son cœur.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la demoiselle trouva le sommeil dans les bras de son chaton.

Son visage baigné du soleil matinal, il ouvrit un œil puis l'autre. Il se frotta la paume de sa main contre son nez et bailla. Puis finalement referma les yeux et les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard. Son regard se balada sur les environs, il n'était pas chez lui. Et soudain dans un éclair de lucidité, son regard se porta sur la demoiselle endormie dans ses bras. Il écarquilla les yeux et regarda ses mains. « Merde, Merde, Merde » murmura-t-il faiblement. Après que sa camarade s'était endormie la veille, il avait finalement trouvé lui aussi le sommeil et s'était dé-transformé durant la nuit. « c'est la cata » pensa-t-il.

Son regard se porta sur son kwami endormi sur l'oreiller de la jeune fille.

« Plagg. » Murmura-t-il très légèrement pour ne pas réveiller la demoiselle.

Silence radio.

« Plagg. » Continua-t-il un peu plus fort.

Le kwami ouvrit les yeux en battant des cils.

« Tu vois bien que je dors gamin. »

Adrien posa son index sur ses lèvres tout en montrant d'un geste Marinette qui se mit à bouger lentement contre son torse.

Le blond s'arrêta net. « Ne te réveille pas » pensa-t-il.

« Démerde-toi. » Pesta le kwami.

Adrien gesticula dans tous les sens montrant son mécontentement à Plagg et en évitant de réveiller sa princesse.

Pourtant, la jeune fille bougea de plus en plus et dans un geste il posa sa main contre ses yeux.

« Chat Noir qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Déclara-t-elle surprise par le geste de son ami.

Il fusilla son kwami du regard qui s'était évidemment rendormi.

« Petit soucis. » Répliqua-t-il.

Marinette posa sa main sur celle du blond et sentit la peau si douce à son toucher.

« Je me suis endormi et dé-transformé. » Finit-il.

« Oh ! »

Le cœur de la jeune fille rata un battement. Il suffirait qu'elle retire la main de son chaton pour découvrir son identité. Lui plairait-il sans son masque ? Et si elle le connaissait ? Beaucoup de questions effleurèrent son esprit. Puis, les paroles de sa kwami lui revinrent en mémoire. « il ne faut jamais dévoiler vos identités ». Elle soupira et retira la main du félin tout en gardant les yeux fermés.

« Merci Mari … »

Il attrapa son kwami qui râla et descendit de la mezzanine.

Tikki, installée sur le bureau de Marinette, se réveilla en entendant les railleries bien connues qu'elle n'avait pas entendue depuis très longtemps. « Plagg ?» pensa-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux. Elle se cacha derrière l'écran d'ordinateur de sa choisie et vit des mèches blondes passer.

Dans un élan de curiosité, elle dévisagea le détenteur du Miraculous de Chat Noir. « Adrien ».

Surprise, sa petite patte se posa sur sa bouche.

« Marinette va m'entendre » se dit-elle.

Chat Noir, déposa un baiser sur le front de sa princesse et disparut redoutant le retour dans la maison Agreste.

Tikki rejoignit sa protégée dans son lit et lui lança un regard noir.

« Marinette, tu es inconsciente. Chat Noir était dé-transformé dans ton lit. Tu te rends compte dans quelle position vous vous êtes mis ?? Plus jamais ça ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas ma Tikki. Je ne sais pas qui il est derrière son masque, Chat Noir a été extrêmement vigilant. »

La kwami porta sa tête entre ses pattes. Marinette pouvait être très fleur bleue.

« Sauf que moi je sais qui est Chat Noir maintenant … et c'est interdit. »

Marinette écarquilla les yeux.

« Non ? Tu l'as vu ? Il est comment ? » Déclara la jeune fille excitée.

Tikki haussa les épaules. Elle aimait voir les étoiles dans les yeux de sa protégée.

« Il te plairait. » Lâcha-t-elle finalement dans un petit sourire.

La jeune fille se jeta dans son lit heureuse.

« Mais promets moi de ne plus voir Chat Noir quand tu es Marinette. Imagine si tu t'étais réveillée en première. C'est trop dangereux. » Finit-elle.

 **Bonjour ;)** **Merci à nouveau pour tout vos reviewers. Perso je trouve ma fanfic bien moisie mais je n'ai aucune confiance en moi so ...**

 **Bref, je poste mon dernier chapitre de la semaine. J'ai toujours de l'avance sur l'écrit (je suis entrain d'écrire le chapitre 11 qui me donne du fil à retordre lol**.

 **Ce week end étant un long week end je pars avec mon chéri et ma fille.** **Donc je vous dit à lundi pour un nouveau chapitre ;) Et n'hésitez pas à me dire tout ce qui ne va pas dans ma fanfic :)**

 **Bon week end**


	7. Chapitre 7 - Mauvais timing

Sa patrouille finit, LadyBug bifurqua de cheminées en cheminées jusqu'à chez elle. Dans un dernier élan elle vit au loin sa petite terrasse. Un silhouette noire bien connue de la coccinelle se dessina au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait, un sourire étincelant s'esquissa sur sa bouche, et son cœur cogna plus que de raison. Elle aimait les visites nocturnes de son chaton, leur complicité grandissait de jour en jour, parfois elle s'autorisait à s'endormir dans ses bras si réconfortant mais savait que le lendemain le lit serait vide sans lui et à chaque fois elle éprouvait une profonde tristesse qui lui ébranlait son cœur. Puis dans un geste et réalisant qu'elle était Ladybug et non Marinette, elle stoppa net et se retrouva balancer dans le vide avec son seul point d'appuie son yo-yo accroché à une gouttière. « et merde » lança-t-elle. Ce soir, ce n'était pas le bon timing. En prenant appuie sur son fil de yo-yo elle se balança légèrement, et dans une pirouette atterrit docilement sur le bitume. Puis, elle tira sur son yo-yo qui s'enroula sur lui-même.

Impossible d'entrer par la porte principale du logement, ses parents ne sachant pas ses fugues nocturnes elle serait prise à son propre piège. Il fallait trouver une diversion…

Elle marcha lentement sur la chaussée se creusant la cervelle. Soudain, un miaulement se fit entendre dans un arbre en face d'elle. Attrapant son yo-yo elle se téléporta sur le toit le plus proche de l'arbre et l'inspecta. Un petit chat s'était retrouvé coincer entre les feuillages. Elle posa son pied sur une des branches et un éclair de génie lui traversa l'esprit.

C'était devenue une routine depuis deux semaines. Quasiment tous les soirs le félin rendait visite à sa princesse. Et appréciait de plus en plus les moments passés en sa compagnie, il aimait cette complicité qui s'installait dans cette relation amicale, et surtout il voyait sa camarade de classe sous un autre angle, sous l'emprise de son alter-ego la jeune fille semblait elle-même, elle était taquine, joyeuse et parfois riait même à ses jeux de mots qu'il affectionnait tant. Certes Plagg râlait de devoir le transformer pour rendre visite à la demoiselle mais sa récompense était de taille à chaque fois qu'il foulait le sol de sa chambre. En effet, le kwami recevait double portion de camembert au grand bonheur de ce dernier.

Pourtant ce soir, sa princesse n'était pas dans sa chambre. Inquiet, un voile de tristesse passa dans son regard, et de nombreuses questions fusèrent dans son esprit.

Soudain, son bâton émit un bruit strident. Il l'attrapa dans son dos et le fit glisser entre ses griffes. L'image de LadyBug apparut sur l'écran.

-« Ma Lady que me vaut ce plaisir ? » Répliqua-il dans une œillade.

-« Chat je pense qu'il y a un akuma près du Trocadéro viens vite »

-« J'arrive Buguinette »

-« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça… » Râla-t-elle.

Il n'avait pas pu voir sa princesse et en plus un akuma avait fait rage non loin de la dame de fer, encore. Son cœur se serra, il aimait cette nouvelle relation qui se construisait avec Marinette et passer ces soirées loin de son foyer et près d'elle étaient un renouveau, une liberté supplémentaire qui ne désirait jamais arrêter. Elle lui amenait une fraîcheur dans sa triste vie, quelques heures de tranquillité loin de tout comme coupé du monde où deux adolescents se cherchaient avec tendresse.

Au loin, il vit Ladybug et un pincement surgit en lui. Avant c'était sa Lady qui lui donnait envie d'avancer, d'être meilleur dans la vie de tous les jours et lui avait appris à aimer sans qu'elle le sache véritablement. Il aurait tout donné pour la coccinelle depuis le jour où elle avait proclamé que deux héros protégeraient Paris. Et un amour profond et sincère s'était initié en lui pendant ces années à combattre à ses côtés. Mais les choses en avaient décidément autrement et son amour continuait à être en sens unique.

Il se posa à côté d'elle.

-« Milady … » lâcha-t-il en une courbette. « Qu'avons-nous ce soir ? »

\- « Il y a un akumatisé dans l'arbre. » Dit-elle en pointant le végétal.

Il leva un sourcil vers sa Lady, aucun ravage semblait détruire Paris et entendit un petit miaulement. Songeur, il posa sa patte sur une des branches et se pencha. Un petit chat blanc et noir se matérialisa devant ses yeux.

-« Viens. »

Le petit chat se rua vers sa main tendue et le félin en profita pour l'attraper.

-« Ca ma Lady, c'est un chat pas un akumatisé. » Répliqua-t-il alors qu'il se retourna vers la coccinelle le petit chat dans ses bras.

-« un chat qui sauve un chat quelle ironie. » Lâcha-t-elle en souriant.

Le petit chat tout heureux câlina la joue de chat noir en ronronnant.

-« t'es trop mignon toi » Dit-il en le caressant.

-« Bon, je vous laisse entre chat. Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre. A plus Chat Noir. » Déclara-t-elle en faisant un signe de main.

Elle dégaina son yo-yo et le lança sur une cheminée voisine. Sa diversion réussit elle pouvait rentrer tranquillement chez elle.

Dans un saut périlleux au dessus de sa terrasse, elle se dé-transforma. Elle glissa rapidement dans son lit, nourrit sa kwami qui n'était pas ravi du spectacle de ce soir et attrapa un livre posait sur sa table de chevet. Elle avait eu chaud ce soir et ne préféra pas imaginer les conséquences si le chat avait vu sa lady sur la terrasse de sa princesse.

Quelques minutes plus tard des petits coups se fit entendre au niveau de sa trappe. Un sourire aux lèvres et heureuse que son chaton soit quand même venu la voir après le sauvetage du chat, elle fit entrer le félin.

-« Princesse. »

Il attrapa sa main et déposa un tendre baiser au creux de son poignet que c'était bon de la voir et de sentir sa peau au bout de sa bouche.

-« Chaton ». Répondit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

-« Tu ne devineras jamais ce que LadyBug vient de me faire faire » Répliqua-t-il en s'allongeant sur le lit.

-« Raconte. » Finit-elle en posa sa tête contre son torse.

Le chat conta ses exploits à sa princesse qui l'écouta dans un fou rire. Il était heureux que la demoiselle soit finalement présence dans sa chambre et imaginer ne pas passer la soirée à ses côtés était impensable.

Les résultats de bac de français en poche Marinette était fière de son 14 à l'écrit et son 16 à l'oral.

Elle devait une fière chandelle à son chaton. Sans son aide si précieuse elle se serait totalement vautré. Le sourire aux lèvres elle dansait dans sa chambre, la trappe s'ouvrit et une Alya hilare de voir sa meilleure amie dans cet état la ramena sur terre.

-« Moi j'ai 16 à l'écrit et 18 à l'oral la classe non. » Sonna la métisse. « Bon ce soir on va fêter ça avec toute la classe. Et il y aura Adrien donc pas de gaffes. »

-« Promis ». Déclara la brune tout en sachant que sa promesse sera loin d'être respectée. Pas de gaffes avec Adrien dans les parages si beau, si gentil, si attentionné… elle craquait à chaque fois.

Donc ce soir elle ne verrait pas son chaton. Triste, elle écouta les derniers ragots sur Chloé qui d'après source sûre aurait dégoté un petit ami. « Pas Adrien » pensa subitement Marinette. Son cœur se serra, certes elle n'avait pas vu le blond cher à son cœur depuis maintenant 3 semaines, mais son minois lui manquait terriblement.

Avant de partir rejoindre ses amis dans un bar, elle griffonna sur un bout de papier qu'elle colla sur sa trappe à l'intention de son chaton pour le prévenir qu'elle ne sera malheureusement pas présente ce soir, un pincement au cœur fit son apparition. Et elle désirait plus que tout être avec lui ce soir mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser sa meilleure amie y aller sans elle et puis il y aurait Adrien et l'envie de le voir était bien présente en elle.

La soirée était déjà bien entamée, assisse sur son tabouret accoudé au bar, elle écoutait d'une voix distraite la conversation entre Alya et Alix. Enfin, à vrai dire elle ne savait même pas de quoi elles parlaient.

Marinette était plutôt plongée dans ses pensées. Elle avait croisé plus tôt Nathanaël qui s'était excusé sur son comportement lors de leur rupture et qui désirait plus que tout repartir à zéro avec elle et reformer un couple. Elle s'était excusée en bredouillant qu'elle ne le voyait que comme un ami. Au bout de quelques minutes elle le vit sortir du bar sans jamais le voir revenir.

Elle s'en voulait de ne pas répondre positivement au rouquin, mais sa vie était déjà assez compliqué comme ça, et son cœur était déjà pris non par un mais deux garçons. Adrien, qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas oublier et Chat Noir…

Chat Noir qui avait pris une place importante dans sa vie et même si elle était contente d'être avec ses amis ce soir elle aurait préféré passer sa soirée avec le félin et en plus elle n'avait toujours pas vu Adrien. Sa vie pouvait tellement être triste.

Adrien se fraya un chemin parmi tous ces élèves agglutinés l'un sur l'autre pour rejoindre son meilleur pote. Il croisa en chemin Kim qui était fier d'avoir réussi à obtenir la moyenne au bac de français. Et qui avait surtout beaucoup trop bu au vu de l'odeur de son haleine. Finalement, il lâcha rapidement Adrien en apercevant Alix, sa petite amie, qui le cherchait partout.

Et, entre deux groupes d'élèves, il l'a vit. Assisse sur son tabouret, ses lèvres légèrement entrouverte où une paille trônait. Ses cheveux de jais remontés en un chignon où quelques mèches effleuraient son doux visage. Ses joues légèrement teintés de roses. Une veste en jean tombait sur une robe noire. Elle croisait les jambes mais sa robe remontait quelque peu sur sa cuisse. Elle était magnifique à ses yeux. En quelques enjambés et sans réfléchir il se présenta devant elle rencontrant son regard bleu lagon entouré de longs cils légèrement maquillés. Son cœur rata plusieurs battements d'affilés.

-« Salut Mari »

-« Ad… Adri… Adrien » Répliqua-t-elle le feu aux joues.

Un voile de tristesse traversa le regard du blond, il n'arriverait jamais à avoir une conversation réelle avec elle.

-« Je voulais m'excuser pour la dernière fois, je me suis un peu énervé pour rien » Lâcha-t-il en trouvant rapidement une excuse pour venir lui parler.

-« quoi de parles-tu ? enfin de quoi parles-tu ? » Se reprit-elle rapidement en désespérant totalement sur son langage.

-« rien laisse tomber » Finit-il par déclarer le cœur lourd.

Il avait envie de passer du temps avec elle en étant Adrien mais c'était peine perdue la jeune fille paniquait à chaque fois qu'il l'approchait.

Elle posa son visage sur sa main et regarda Adrien amoureusement. Ses cheveux blonds ondulaient contre son visage d'ange, une lueur dansait dans ses yeux émeraudes. Il portait une chemise bleue nuit légèrement ouverte à l'encolure qui laissait apparaître une peau si fine que Marinette souhaitait effleurer délicatement.

-« Tu es canon. » Répliqua-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux sur ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Non mais quelle gourde » pensa-t-elle.

Les joues d'Adrien se teintèrent légèrement. Avait-il bien compris ce qu'elle venait de dire ?

-« Euh … Merci »

-« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. » Essaya-t-elle de dire pour rattraper le coup.

-« Ah bon ?! »

-« enfin si t'es canon, mais … »

C'était de pire en pire. Fuir il fallait fuir au plus vite.

-« Alya m'attend là bas, donc à plus ».

Elle se leva rapidement et rejoignit son amie un peu plus loin rouge de honte.

Adrien la regarder s'éloigner le cœur en miette, il voulut la rattraper mais fut happer par Nino.

Quelques minutes passèrent et un tintement se fit entendre. Chloé monta sur le bar, une coupe de champagne entre les doigts. « Ridicule » pensa Marinette.

-« Comme vous le savez tous je suis fiancée au plus beau au plus riche et futur héritier… »

C'en était trop pour Marinette qui ne voulait pas entendre ni voir en direct les fiançailles d'Adrien et de miss pimbêche. Son cœur serait immédiatement brisé et toutes ses minuscules chances d'être un jour avec lui réduites à néant. Elle fit un signe à son amie et quitta le bar, triste.

Allongée sur son lit, en vidéo-conférence avec la bloggeuse, Marinette écoutait les ragots que son amie lui conférait sur la soirée d'hier.

-« Tu te rends compte Chloé est fiancée avec … »

-« C'est bon je sais. » Coupa Marinette désespérait, elle ne voulait plus imaginer son Adrien embrassant la peste de fille du maire.

-« Ok, je pensais pas que ça te ferait autant de peine. Désolée. » Lâcha Alya. « Bon sinon pourquoi t'es partie aussi vite hier soir ? » Continua-t-elle.

-« Pas envie d'en parler… »

Déjà elle s'était totalement ridiculisée auprès d'Adrien et en plus entendre Chloé proclamait qu'elle était fiancée à ce dernier l'avait écœuré au plus haut point. Même si elle savait que jamais Adrien ne pourrait s'intéresser à la pauvre fille du boulanger, elle continuait d'espérer quelque peu.

-« Au faite, J'ai vu qu'Adrien te parler hier soir. » s'exclama la métisse joyeuse.

-« Oui. Il voulait s'excuser. Mais je ne sais pas de quoi il parlait. »

-« Surement de votre conversation très étrange après l'oral. Tu sais sur LadyBug et Chat Noir. »

-« Je me suis encore ridiculisée… » Dit-elle dans une moue.

Son amie éclata de rire devant la mine boudeuse de Marinette.

-« Quand vas-tu lui dire que tu es folle amoureuse de lui ? »

Et soudain, un bruit sourd puis un miaulement se fit entendre au dessus de la tête de Marinette.

-« C'est quoi ce bruit Mari… Un akuma ?? » Déclara Alya paniquait prête à bondir chez la brune pour avoir la vidéo du siècle.

Marinette explosa de rire au vu de la tête que son amie affichait.

-« Non ce n'est pas un akuma… »

-« Et c'était quoi au juste ? ».

Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité. Surtout que quelques semaines auparavant elle avait certifié ne pas connaître les deux héros de Paris. Et Alya, lui poserait trop de questions.

-« J'ai un chat errant qui traîne sur ma terrasse tous les soirs. » Finit-elle par déclarer. « A plus Alya. »

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à son amie de répondre et coupa la conversation nette.


	8. Chapitre 8 - Premier Baiser

Ce soir, Chat Noir avait décidé de passer chez sa princesse plutôt que prévu. Habituellement, il patrouillait pendant trente minutes puis retrouvait la terrasse accueillante de la demoiselle mais cette soirée serait différente.

Il se posa avec agilité sur la rambarde et alla directement vers la trappe pour griffer le bois signe qu'il était présent. Mais cette fois, il arrêta son geste entendant des voix dans la chambre de la concernée, elle n'était pas seule.

Le blond s'agenouilla essayant d'être le plus discret possible en attendant que sa princesse soit disponible.

Puis, il entendit des fragments de phrases, puis un prénom… « Adrien » ses oreilles se braquèrent et sans le vouloir réellement, par simple curiosité il écouta la conversation des deux filles.

« Quand vas-tu lui dire que tu es folle amoureuse de lui ? »

QUOI ?! Les yeux écarquillés, le cœur du félin arrêta de battre.

Marinette amoureuse de son alter-ego impossible. Il y aurait eu des signes. Se reculant légèrement par surprise sur cette phrase révélatrice, il entra en contact avec la petite table en bois au beau milieu de la terrasse et se retrouva à basculer les pattes en l'air et un grand boum détonna. « Et merde » glissa-t-il pour lui-même. Vu le vacarme qu'il avait causé la jeune fille allait rappliquer d'une minute à l'autre.

Vite il fallait trouver une excuse, hors de questions qu'elle sache la vérité.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir que son regard rencontra le bleu si lumineux si profond.

« Besoin d'aide. » Clama-t-elle un sourire aux lèvres en lui tendant la main.

Amoureuse, elle était amoureuse d'Adrien, non c'était impossible. Ok elle lui avait dit quelques temps plutôt qu'il était fantastique et hier soir canon. Baragouinait des mots totalement incompréhensible à chaque fois qu'elle le croisait. Rougissait à chaque regard échangé. Non, elle ne pouvait définitivement pas être amoureuse de lui. Il avait du mal comprendre et parler d'un autre garçon ou d'un autre Adrien il n'était pas le seul Adrien habitant Paris.

Marinette toujours penché sur le félin attendait qu'il attrape sa main pour se relever, mais celui-ci semblait totalement figé, la bouche ouverte, le regard vague posait sur elle.

« Chat Noir est ce que ça va ? » Tenta-t-elle en s'agenouillant à ses côtés.

Il tourna sa tête vers elle, son regard semblait ailleurs. Paniquée, elle posa sa main sur son front pensant qu'il avait surement reçu un mauvais choc.

Chat Noir sentit des frissons lui parcourir toute son échine quand la jeune fille posa sa main sur la partie antérieur de son crâne.

Dans un mouvement il s'assit se retrouvant à la même hauteur que Marinette et glissa son regard sur ses lèvres.

« Chaton ? »

« Oui ? » Cria-t-il.

Marinette surprise lança un regard.

« Désolé. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Il fallait qu'il trouve au plus vite une excuse. « Réfléchis »

« Je… je me suis raté sur mon atterrissage »

Oui, c'était bien ça.

« Je pensais que les chats retombaient toujours sur leurs pattes » Répliqua-t-elle en se levant.

Un ange passa, pendant lequel Chat Noir dévisagea Marinette toujours assis à même le sol.

« Que me vaut votre visite ce soir ? » Lâcha-t-elle se sentant observée de la sorte, les joues légèrement en feu.

Chat Noir détourna le regard, pourquoi est-il venu plutôt déjà ? Cette révélation lui avait totalement court-circuité le cerveau.

Finalement un éclair de lucidité lui traversa l'esprit. Et dans un geste se leva, fit une révérence à sa princesse, attrapa son poignet en déposant délicatement un baiser au creux de celui-ci et déclara dans un murmure « Princesse, as-tu déjà vu un coucher de soleil ? »

La jeune fille sourit devant les manières snob de son partenaire de combat.

« Bien sur ». Lâcha-t-elle en retirant sa main des griffes du félin.

« De là-haut ? ». Déclara-t-il en pointant son doigt vers le ciel.

Évidemment qu'elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir un coucher de soleil des hauteurs de Paris en étant LadyBug, mais elle ne pouvait raisonnement pas lui dévoiler cette information. Chat Noir comprendrait rapidement qu'elle était une des héroïne de Paris et ça ce serait inimaginable.

« Non jamais… »

Dans un sourire, le félin posa sa main dans le creux des reins de la demoiselle, qui à nouveau fut parcouru de frissons autour de sa colonne vertébrale, elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et sentit le souffle chaud de son compagnon du soir glisser sur sa clavicule, ce qui provoqua un mouvement d'ailes dans son abdomen.

Le chat agrandit son bâton et se télescopa sur le toit voisin.

Un peu plus loin, il se posa avec délicatesse sur le point le plus haut de la Tour Eiffel. Et avec regret se détacha du corps de sa princesse.

« Wahouu c'est magnifique cette vue. » Déclara Marinette feignant la surprise.

Un sourire éclaira le visage du chat.

« C'est mon endroit préféré dans tout Paris. »

Marinette sourit au dire du chat, c'était également son endroit préféré. On pouvait voir de ce point le plus haut toute la capitale s'ouvrir sous leurs pieds.

Un mélange de palette de couleur s'esquissait dans le ciel. Du bleu, puis une touche de violet, suivit par un léger rouge qui se dégradait en orange et finissait en un jaune orangé plus loin. C'était une vue absolument magnifique.

Les étoiles dans les yeux, Marinette posa sa main sur celle de Chat Noir et sa tête percuta l'épaule du félin.

« C'est de toute beauté. Merci Chaton. » Lança-t-elle le regard tourné vers l'horizon.

« Oui c'est d'une beauté à couper le souffle. » Lâcha-t-il en regardant les traits fins du visage de la demoiselle, elle était si belle ce soir.

Sa tête toujours posé sur son épaule, elle arqua un sourcil dans sa direction et croisa le regard du félin, ce vert émeraude si limpide. Elle était comme hypnotisée devant ses deux joyaux. Et son regard glissa vers la commissure de sa bouche.

Ses lèvres si joliment dessinées, qu'elle aimait caresser du bout des siennes quand elle était sous le costume de son alter-ego.

Elle avait l'impression qu'une décennie était passée depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait entreprit ce geste. Le soir où elle lui avait brisé son cœur.

Une envie fugace d'y gouter à nouveau traversa son esprit. Comme envoûtée, et dans un geste, elle captura les lèvres du félin.

Le chat surpris , répondit au baiser de sa princesse et dans un éclair de lucidité, et se souvenant de la révélation un peu plutôt dans la journée, il y mit fin aussi vite. « Amoureuse » clignota dans son esprit. Marinette était amoureuse d'Adrien pas de Chat Noir. Il ne pouvait décemment pas voler la vedette à son alter-égo.

De son côté, Marinette posa sa main sur sa bouche regrettant son geste précédent. Elle se mit une claque mentale. Elle était la reine des idiotes, et ne voulait pas perdre cette relation naissante.

« Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. » Finit-elle par déclarer le feu aux joues et voulant se cacher six pieds sous terre et ne jamais en sortir.

Le cerveau du félin était à nouveau déconnecté de la réalité. Quelle soirée éprouvante pour son pauvre petit cœur qui n'était toujours pas recollé.

« Tu es déjà amoureuse. » Lâcha-t-il finalement.

Puis il écarquilla les yeux. Ses mots avaient franchis la barrière de ses lèvres sans qu'il s'en rende compte et les regretta aussi sec.

Marinette dévia son regard vers le chat, surprise.

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Je … j'ai entendu ton amie le dire tout à l'heure. »

Le cœur de Marinette s'emballa. « Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas eu vent du début de la conversation. » Pensa-t-elle. Elle était persuadée que Chat Noir et Adrien se connaissaient. Et au vu de la situation actuelle, son aimé irait direct en parler à sa fiancée qui se ferait une joie de la ridiculiser en criant sur tous les toits qu'Adrien était à elle. Et par la même occasion lui pourrirait sa vie encore plus qu'à l'accoutumé. Elle finirait akumatisé, et Chat Noir ne pouvant purifier l'akuma, elle finirait le reste de sa vie à maudire tous les parisiens. Il serait obligé de la tuer pour rompre le charme.

« De tout façon il est déjà fiancé à Chloé Bourgeois, la fille du maire. » Finit-elle par déclarer en faisant une grimace.

QUOI ?! Marinette était en faite amoureuse du fiancé de Chloé.

Quelle ironie, il savait que les deux filles ne supportaient pas la présence de l'autre. Si Chloé apprenait cette information elle serait encore en rage, et ferait ses caprices habituels à son papounet chéri.

Mais le félin au lieu d'être soulagé d'apprendre la vérité, un pincement au cœur fit son apparition. Marinette n'était pas amoureuse de lui …

Las de cette soirée au caractère révélateur, il raccompagna la jeune fille chez elle et rentra dans sa chambre directement.

Allongé sur son lit, la tête dans l'oreiller, son kwami se posa sur celle-ci en pouffant de rire.

« Gamin, y a des moments où je n'arrive clairement pas à te cerner… »

Le blond se retourna et fit face à son kwami.

« Je n'arrive pas à me cerner moi-même. »

Désespéré, il soupira tout en se maudissant.

Plagg s'allongea sur son ventre, pour une fois il voulait aider son choisi à voir plus clair dans ses sentiments. Habituellement, il se moquait des ressentis de tous ses protégés mais avec Adrien s'était différent et même s'il ne le montrait pas, il tenait énormément au blond et ne supportait pas de le voir aussi mal.

« Aimes-tu LadyBug ? »

Adrien leva un sourcil vers son kwami et déclara « bien sur que oui. »

Son regard rencontra le plafond, et soupira. Il l'aimait ça c'était indéniable mais depuis que la coccinelle l'avait si outrageument repoussé, ses sentiments avaient légèrement changés mais oui il l'aimait toujours.

« Que ressens-tu pour Marinette ? »

Il ferma les yeux, Marinette sa si jolie camarade de classe, sa princesse qui lui avait ouvert les bras cette nuit-là et avait su le consoler à sa manière. Il aimait passer du temps avec elle et essayait d'être présent chaque soir. Elle l'attirait physiquement, son corps était assez envoutant et continuait de le désirer secrètement.

Puis ce baiser un peu plutôt dans la soirée qu'il avait repoussé pensant que la demoiselle était amoureuse d'Adrien et non de Chat Noir. Ce genre de réflexion à vous donner un mal de crâne …

Il avait été déçue d'apprendre que finalement elle était amoureuse du fiancé de Chloé.

Ce baiser au goût inachevé.

Il se souvint des lèvres de la jeune fille glisser sur les siennes, ce goût de bonbon à la fraise qui l'avait enivré. Son parfum exotique lui avait chatouillé les narines, des sentiments nouveaux s'initiaient en lui, il n'arrivait plus à savoir exactement ce qu'il ressentait mais être auprès de la brune lui paraissait tout à coup vital.

Il se releva précipitamment et lança un regard à son kwami.

Plagg comprit à son regard l'idée qu'il avait en tête mais n'eut pas le temps de répliquer.

« Plagg, transforme-moi. »


	9. Chapitre 9 - Feu d'artifice

**Bonjour à tous ;) Merci à nouveau pour vos reviewers, vos favs et vos follows.Pour répondre à certaines questions, oui je sais exactement où je vais et j'espère que mon délire va vous plaire ! Et bientôt vous aurez votre réponse sur la réaction de Tikki.**

 **Au niveau de la description des sentiments j'avoue que j'ai beaucoup de mal mais j'essaye de faire des efforts dans les prochains chapitres... Même si c'est pas terrible ...**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

Assisse sur son lit, Tikki posée sur son mollet, Marinette soupira pour la énième fois. Elle avait embrassé Chat Noir. Encore. Bon pour le félin c'était la première sans son masque certes mais pour elle c'était une fois de trop.

Et ce baiser était différent des autres. Ce n'était plus une caresse innocente des deux héros mais un baiser comme on peut voir dans les films. Quand l'héros du long métrage comprend ses sentiments et qu'il embrasse avec passion la fille de ses désirs.

Sauf, qu'à un petit détail près, Chat Noir avait mis fin rapidement à son étreinte et la honte incandescente s'était emparée d'elle.

Elle ne pourrait plus jamais le regarder en face, sa bêtise remonterait dans son esprit à la surface à chaque fois qu'elle recroiserait son regard …

Une nouvelle folie s'accrocha dans son esprit. Et si Chat Noir arrêtait de lui rendre visite…

« Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? » Soupira-t-elle à nouveau.

Tikki voleta jusqu'à sa joue et la caressa lentement. Elle ne cautionnait pas le geste de sa choisie, mais la voir si mal l'a rendait triste à son tour.

Une larme roula sur la joue de la brune et Tikki en profita pour l'essuyer.

Dans son esprit, elle imaginait des scénarios les plus farfelus les uns que les autres mais un continuait à faire son bonhomme de chemin dans son cerveau. Chat Noir ne viendra plus la voir.

Elle ressentit un pincement au cœur et un immense vide en elle. Le félin s'était immiscé dans sa vie depuis quelques semaines et du jour au lendemain ne plus le voir serait tout simplement inimaginable. Même ses jeux de mots complètement dépassés lui manqueraient et même sa façon à lui de la charmer, son sourire diabolique, ses baisers au creux de son poignet. Raaaaaaah.

Marinette comprit qu'elle s'était entiché du félin plus que de raison.

Et dans un éclair de lucidité elle déclara : « Je suis amoureuse de Chat Noir ».

Tikki surprise la dévisagea, non ce n'était pas possible. Elle avait perdu le contrôle de la situation. Ils ne devaient en aucun cas savoir qui était qui. Sa promesse serait cassée et le malheur s'abattraient à nouveau sur le chat et la coccinelle.

La kwami ne pouvait supporter à nouveau un échec. Que dirait le grand gardien ?

« Et Adrien ? » Lâcha Tikki, sachant éperdument que le félin et Adrien ne formaient qu'un.

« Il est fiancé maintenant … et ne t'inquiète pas ma Tikki, Chat Noir ne viendra plus ici… . » Répliqua-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Un grattement fit relever le visage de Marinette, et un sourire se plaqua sur ses lèvres. Tikki se cacha derrière le chat en peluche qui ornait le lit.

« Chaton » pensa Marinette, il était revenu, ou alors c'était le fruit de son imagination. Oui ça devait être ça. Mais un autre grattement lui confirma que c'était tout sauf son imagination débordante.

En un rien de temps, elle se leva et ouvrit la trappe donnant sur la terrasse. Il était là, son sourire charmeur habituel.

« Chaton ? » Répliqua-t-elle les yeux pétillants.

« Mari… »

Hypnotisée par son regard de braise elle n'osa pas bouger, instinctivement elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Le félin prit ce geste comme une invitation et combla les quelques centimètres de vide entre eux.

Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres ce qui lui valut un frisson d'excitation.

« Tu es revenu. » Souffla-t-elle dans un murmure.

« Oui. »

Sa main effleura sa joue, elle ferma ses yeux un instant et les rouvris aussitôt plongeant dans ses iris verts. Son cœur s'accéléra, et le félin se rapprocha de sa joue, l'effleura et murmura : « je crois que je suis entrain de tomber amoureux. »

Son cœur accéléra de plus belle, ses veines transportaient non plus du sang mais de la lave brûlante qui mis le rouge à ses joues. Elle brûlait de l'intérieur.

Le félin posa ses lèvres sur sa joue et remonta petit à petit vers ses lèvres jusqu'à en prendre totalement possession. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent doucement et leurs langues se retrouvèrent dans une danse langoureuse.

Il avait l'impression de se consumer de l'intérieur, tout son être était en émoi. Il glissa ses mains sur les fesses de sa princesse et dans un geste la souleva légèrement. La jeune fille en profita pour nouer ses jambes à sa taille.

La respiration coupée elle abrégea le baiser, et le félin glissa ses lèvres sur la mâchoire de la brune. Chaque baiser lui brûlait la peau et un gémissement sorti de sa gorge.

Un brasier glissa dans son bas ventre ce qui augmenta sa chaleur corporelle. Avide de ses baisers, il captura à nouveau ses lèvres et entreprit de descendre les petites marches jusqu'à son lit et allongea la demoiselle sous lui.

Sous ses baisers, la brune brûlait entièrement de l'intérieur c'était la première fois pour elle qu'elle ressentait ce genre de sensation. Et là, elle sentit le renflement de son partenaire entre ses cuisses. Le rouge lui monta à nouveau aux joues.

Chat Noir s'écarta de ses lèvres et reprit l'ascension de sa mâchoire la couvrant de baisers puis descendit jusqu'à sa clavicule dans un torrent.

Sa respiration coupée, elle prit un grand bol d'air et attrapa la main gantée de son chaton et l'entrelaça entre ses doigts.

Haletant, il plongea son regard dans le bleu lagon de sa princesse et déposa un dernier baiser sur son front. Puis tomba à côté du corps de sa compagne en ronronnant.

Il ne sentait pas prêt à aller plus loin pour le moment, pas qu'il n'avait pas envie loin de là et son excitation était assez visible à travers son costume mais il ne voulait pas aller trop vite avec elle et préférait prendre son temps.

La jeune fille le remercia intérieurement. Elle avait très envie de son chaton mais le faire là maintenant c'était inconcevable et ne se sentait pas tout à fait prête. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et le félin fit de même dans un sourire éclatant. Il rapprocha son visage du sien, caressa sa chevelure de jais et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres en murmurant : « tu me rends fou. »

La première bombe éclata dans le ciel dans un scintillement de bleu puis une seconde rouge qui se termina en une pluie d'étoiles. Des fontaines de lumières jaillirent de toutes parts et se mirent à déverser des fines particules brillantes.

« Wahouu c'est magique » Cria Alya.

Marinette avait invité ses amis sur sa terrasse pour profiter du feu d'artifice du 14 juillet lancé au bord de la Tour Eiffel. Elle avait même invité Adrien au plus grand bonheur d'Alya et de Nino.

En présence du blond, Marinette se sentait beaucoup moins intimidé et arrivait même à lui parler normalement. Un miracle. Alya n'en croyait pas ses yeux et allait demander des explications à son amie dès qu'elle serait seule.

Du côté d'Adrien, l'invitation de Marinette l'avait surpris, mais avait accepté avec joie. Arrivé devant la demoiselle un peu plutôt dans la soirée il regretta aussi vite. Ses derniers jours leur relation avait changé en tout point et se retrouver devant la fille qui avait su chavirer son cœur sans pouvoir la toucher et l'embrasser était une torture.

Evidemment, son garde du corps l'avait déposé beaucoup trop tôt et se retrouva seul entouré de Marinette et ses parents dans leur petite cuisine.

Il envia la complicité entre ses parents et la fille de son cœur. Jamais il ne pourra connaître ce genre de relation avec son père. Un pincement au cœur il observa à la dérobée la jeune fille aux cheveux de jais. Ce soir, elle était sublime à lui couper le souffle. Elle portait une robe courte lui arrivant aux genoux violette. Ses fines bretelles agrémentaient ses épaules, et il vit une glisser le long de son bras. Il s'était totalement figé à la vue de cette bretelle pendante imaginant la remettre délicatement sur son épaule tout en caressant son épiderme et embrassant cette partie de peau. Il avait légèrement secoué la tête pour reprendre contenance.

Les parents de la jeune fille préparaient des petits en-cas à manger en regardant le feu d'artifice. Essayant de trouver quelque chose à faire au lieu de baver sur leur fille, il s'était proposé de les aider. Le père de Marinette avait immédiatement refusé son aide mais le défia à jouer à Ultimate Mecha Strike IV. Le blond accepta volontiers.

Marinette était heureuse de la petite soirée improvisée sur sa terrasse et surtout elle avait réussi à parler à Adrien sans bégayer, sans envoyer des mots idiots comme tu es fantastique ou canon. Depuis que sa relation avec Chat Noir avait évolué, elle semblait sur un petit nuage, une joie de vivre courait sur son visage et souriait à la moindre occasion.

Alya l'observa à la dérobée, sa meilleure amie lui cachait quelque chose elle en était persuadée. Son flair de journaliste s'était mis en route et elle saurait ce que c'est coûte que coûte.

Dans le parc, un groupe s'était installé pour le bal traditionnel de la fête nationale. Les quatre amis s'étaient décidés à la dernière minute d'y aller.

Ils y retrouvèrent quelques camarades de classe dont Mylène et Yvan installés sur une table mise à disposition par la buvette improvisée. De loin, Nathanaël fit signe à Marinette et la rejoignit en quelques enjambées.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, il salua les trois amis de la jeune fille et agrippa la main de Marinette en lui déposant un baiser sur le dos de sa main. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et repoussa gentillement le rouquin.

Finalement il s'approcha de la brune et lui souffla dans l'oreille : « tu es magnifique ce soir Mari… » tout en dégainant un regard à Adrien qui se trouvait légèrement en retrait.

Le blond lança un regard noir au rouquin qui lui asséna un éclatant sourire.

Il ne pouvait malheureusement rien faire et l'ex-dessinateur en profita pour attraper le bras de Marinette et l'emmener sur la piste de danse.

Vert de jalousie, le blond jeta un regard sur le couple dansant un slow au beau milieu de la piste et lâcha Nino et Alya en pestant.

« Il lui arrive quoi ce soir à Adrien ? » Répliqua Alya à son chéri.

« J'en sais rien ma puce, il est trop étrange en ce moment. J'irais lui parler plus tard. » Lâcha Nino en haussant les épaules.

Adrien commanda une bière et se posa sur une table en bois. Il porta le goulot à ses lèvres et avala le goût amère d'une traite. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de boire, mais ce soir il en avait ressenti l'envie sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire par rapport à Marinette. « s'il essaye de la toucher ou de l'embrasser je lui refais le portrait. » Pensa-t-il.

La soirée était bien avancée, et les bouteilles de bières commençaient à s'empiler légèrement. Adrien avait perdu le fil de ses pensées et sa tête reposait sur la table le regard vide. Nino s'approcha de son ami. Il s'inquiétait de plus en plus vu dans l'état où il était et avait bu plus que de raison.

« Mec, ça va ? » Dit-il en s'asseyant à côté de lui et en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Il détourna son regard vers la piste et vit Marinette danser avec Alya ce qui le soulagea. Au moins Nathanaël ne tournait plus autour de sa princesse.

« Y a un soucis avec ton père ? » Continua le métisse. « T'as des réactions bizarres en ce moment. »

Le blond secoua la tête par la négative.

« Ok mec si t'as besoin je suis là ok ? »

Adrien ne répondit rien et sentit son estomac faire des siennes, une nausée envahit son œsophage. Il avait définitivement trop bu ce soir. Dans un geste il se leva laissant seul son meilleur pote qui le regarda courir plus loin et vomit tout ce qu'il avait dans l'estomac.

Un mal de crane vrilla dans sa tête et il toussota légèrement.

Une silhouette s'approcha de lui et le toisa. Son mal de tête l'empêcha de voir correctement la personne en face de lui.

« C'est quoi ton problème Agreste… »

Cette voix lui semblait familière, et l'ex-dessinateur s'imposa dans son esprit.

« Laisse-moi tranquille Nathanaël… » Lâcha-t-il en posant sa main sur son front.

« Tu crois que je t'ai pas vu la reluquer toute la soirée Agreste. Marinette est à moi !!! »

Puis le rouquin s'approcha un peu plus du blond et le poussa légèrement, il vacilla et tomba à la renverse.

Sa tête heurta le gazon et il ferma les yeux.


	10. Chapitre 10 - Confusion

Les deux filles, après avoir dansé une bonne partie de la soirée s'installèrent à la buvette pour commander des sodas. Alya était bien contente d'être seule avec son amie pour discuter un peu du retournement de situation vis-à-vis du cas d'Adrien. La jeune journaliste en herbe voulait savoir la vérité et se demandait même s'il ne se passait pas quelque chose entre eux vu le comportement de ses deux amis. Marinette irradiait de bonheur et semblait totalement à l'aise devant le garçon de son cœur et Adrien louchait beaucoup trop sur sa meilleure amie, elle avait capté certains signes et regards qu'elle n'avait jamais perçu auparavant du côté du blond et voulait savoir la vérité. Elle observa son amie du coin de l'œil qui sirotait son soda dans un sourire éclatant. Jamais Marinette n'avait été aussi joyeuse que ce soir. Elle lui cachait quelque chose c'était certain.

« Ok, ma fille il se passe quoi là ? »

Lâcha-t-elle finalement.

Marinette arqua un sourcil vers la bloggeuse toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

« Euh rien, je déguste mon soda. » Répliqua la brune en montrant sa bouteille.

« Je parle de ton état d'euphorie. »

Marinette balaya la question d'un geste de la main, oui depuis deux jours elle était heureuse mais ne pouvait rien dire à son amie qui lui poserait trop de questions et révéler qu'elle avait une relation avec un des héros de Paris était impensable. Connaissant le nez affuté d'Alya, elle comprendrait rapidement qu'elle était LadyBug et c'était beaucoup trop dangereux pour tout le monde. Il fallait trouver un subterfuge et vite.

« Je suis juste heureuse de passer du temps avec mes amis. » Conclut-elle en baissant les yeux.

La bloggeuse dévisagea sa meilleure amie, sa réponse ne lui convenait pas et savait qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait honnête. Marinette n'avait jamais été elle-même avec Adrien et elle lui tirerait les vers du nez coûte que coûte.

« Tu ne bégayes plus devant Adrien ? » Lança-t-elle.

La brune releva son regard vers son amie, il fallait vite qu'elle trouve quelque chose à répondre sans éveiller les soupçons. L'effet je suis complétement accro à Adrien s'était dissipé et elle arrivait agir naturellement devant ce dernier.

Au loin, elle vit Nino s'approcher d'elles et le remercia intérieurement. Il arrivait au bon moment.

« Les filles vous n'avez pas vu Adrien ? » Dicta le DJ inquiet de ne pas avoir revu son pote depuis déjà un long moment.

Il leur expliqua qu'Adrien avait beaucoup trop bu ce soir et avait disparu depuis. Il avait fait un rapide tour du parc mais ne le voyant toujours avait préféré prévenir ses amies.

Alya devait en plus rentrer chez elle et habitant le plus loin du parc Nino ne voulait pas la laisser rentrer seule à cette heure si tardive. Marinette proposa de partir à sa recherche, d'après les dire du DJ, il n'avait pas du aller bien loin vu toutes les bières qu'il avait ingurgité.

Elle fit la promesse à sa meilleure amie de la prévenir s'il y avait le moindre problème et également quand elle retrouverait Adrien. Elle fit signe à ses amis et partie à la recherche du blond.

Et le retrouva rapidement allongé sur la pelouse un peu plus loin caché derrière un van appartenant surement au groupe de Rock. Elle se précipita vers lui et s'agenouilla.

-« Adrien ? »

Silence radio. La jeune fille paniqua quelque peu et entreprit de palper son pouls longeant son cou. Elle posa son index et son majeur sur sa carotide et un frisson électrique parcourut son échine. Elle ragea tout en se maudissant que c'était pas le bon moment et surtout maintenant qu'elle vivait une histoire avec Chat Noir.

Son pouls était faible mais son cœur battait toujours.

Elle devait le ramener chez lui, mais se présenter à l'entrée principale de la demeure Agreste avec un Adrien complétement soule et frôlant le coma éthylique était inenvisageable. Son père ferait une crise cardiaque et le pauvre Adrien aurait des ennuis jusqu'à ses 21 ans. Non, il fallait trouver une autre solution.

Une idée germa dans l'esprit de Marinette, elle s'éloigna de quelques pas du jeune homme et se cacha derrière un arbre.

Tikki sortit de la besace et Marinette lui expliqua son plan.

-« C'est hors de questions Marinette. »

-« Tikki je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça. C'est la seule solution. »

-« Tikki, transforme-moi. »

Revêtue du costume de l'héroïne de Paris, elle s'agenouilla à nouveau au côté d'Adrien et le tourna légèrement pour l'agripper et le porter sur son dos. Évidemment c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Le jeune homme pesait son poids et la frêle coccinelle chancela quelques peu avant de trouver son appuie.

Puis, elle prit son yo-yo et le lança sur une cheminée non loin de là. Elle glissa légèrement le poids de son camarade n'aidant pas, le jeune homme avait pris du muscle depuis qu'elle le connaissait surement l'effet de l'escrime et du basket pensa-t-elle.

Elle arriva tant bien que mal au manoir Agreste, et visualisa la chambre d'Adrien. Evidemment aucune fenêtre d'ouverte ça aurait été trop beau. Elle fit le tour et vit une lucarne légèrement entrebâillée. « Ouf ». En pénétrant dans la pièce elle fut soulager de constater qu'elle se trouvait dans une salle de bain. La chance était avec elle ce soir. Et qui plus est la salle de bain d'Adrien, constata-t-elle en faisant glisser la porte coulissante qui donna sur l'immense chambre du blond. Elle fit quelques pas et glissa Adrien sur son lit.

Son dos se arqua et un craquement des os vint lui titiller ses oreilles. « Aie ».

Puis, elle entreprit de repositionner le jeune homme sur son lit et commença à se diriger vers la salle de bain pour repartir, elle ne pouvant décemment pas rester ici auprès de lui, mais arrêta son geste quand le blond dicta simplement « Marinette ».

Elle se figea à l'entente de son prénom. Non, il ne pouvait pas avoir découvert son secret. Tikki l'a sermonnerait à coup sur. Peut être devrait-elle rendre son miraculous au grand gardien et perdrait Tikki pour toujours. Elle aurait du écouter sa kwami et le laisser là dans l'herbe. Elle aurait du appeler sa fiancée, ça aurait été la honte pour la famille Bourgeois et Adrien aurait eu des ennuis avec son père, mais ce serait pas grand-chose par rapport à son cas.

Tournant les talons, elle vit qu'il dormait à poing fermé. Ouf.

Machinalement, elle se rapprocha à nouveau du blond et le contempla pendant une seconde et finalement s'assit à ses côtés et posa sa main tout près de la sienne.

Certes, elle vivait son histoire avec Chat Noir depuis quelques jours, mais le blond continuait à faire battre son cœur. S'en était désespérant. Pouvait-on aimer deux hommes en même temps ? Ressentir exactement la même chose pour les deux. Sentir ces papillons dansaient pour l'un et pour l'autre sans jamais s'arrêter. Non, c'était définitivement inenvisageable. Elle était un cas désespérée et devait plaider la folie.

Perdue dans ses pensées elle ne vit pas Adrien ouvrir les yeux. Il battit des cils quelques secondes et vit LadyBug. Surpris, il referma les yeux pensant voir une hallucination.

La coccinelle décida qu'il était temps pour elle te rentrer et de prévenir son amie Alya que tout était sous contrôle. Elle se leva et sentit une main agripper la sienne et entendit dans un murmure « reste ».

Rouge écarlate elle ne savait pas exactement quoi faire et le blond était agrippé comme des raisins sur leur grappe.

« LadyBug, je suis dans un rêve ? »

Une opportunité s'ouvrit, elle devait en profiter pour rebondir. Soit, il pensait être dans un rêve tant mieux.

« Oui, oui tu es dans un rêve. »

Sa main toujours entre les doigts d'Adrien elle se rassit contre lui.

« Je t'ai toujours aimé LadyBug, depuis le tout premier jour. »

QUOI ?! Adrien amoureux de LadyBug… non Adrien ne pouvait pas être amoureux d'elle c'était impossible, inconcevable. Adrien était amoureux de Chloé, la preuve en est, ils étaient fiancés, pas de LadyBug ça se saurait non ?

Elle s'était attendue à tout sauf à cette révélation.

Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte, le feu aux joues, la coccinelle croisa le regard du blond ahuri.

Il s'assit péniblement, son crane vrilla sous les pulsions de ses tempes. Il porta immédiatement sa main sur son front dans une grimace.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Libérée de l'emprise de sa main chaude, elle porta ses doigts sur le poignet découvert du blond.

« Oui. » Répondit-il après un long moment de silence.

Ses doigts lâchèrent son front et en profita pour poser sa main sur la sienne toujours présente sur son poignet.

Avec son autre main, il entreprit de caresser sa joue. Elle était si belle, si courageuse, si déterminée, si sûre d'elle. Son cœur rata plusieurs battements. Et ce rêve semblait si réel que ça en étant angoissant.

Il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de la coccinelle sur son bras tandis qu'elle avait fermé les yeux au contact de sa main. À ce moment précis il avait envie de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Alors il se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle et effleura la commissure de sa bouche.

Ladybug semblait figée.

Il ferma les yeux et à nouveau posa ses lèvres contre celle de sa coccinelle, une simple caresse.

La coccinelle répondit légèrement à son baiser mais le blond arrêta son geste net. Le visage de Marinette s'immisça dans son esprit. Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça à sa princesse.

Dans un geste de tête il colla son front contre le sien.

« Je ne peux pas… »

« Je sais tu es fiancé, et j'ai également quelqu'un dans ma vie.»

« Fiancé ? » Il rouvrit les yeux et s'éloigna un peu de la demoiselle. « Non, je ne suis pas fiancé, on en est pas encore là… » Répondit-il mi- amusé.

Surprise, Ladybug rouvrit à son tour les yeux et plongea dans le regard vert émeraude d'Adrien.

« Ah bon !? »

Le blond dévisagea l'héroïne de Paris, elle avait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Surement le garçon qui ne la remarquait pas avant et elle avait enfin pu lui dévoiler ses sentiments. Il était heureux de l'apprendre.

La coccinelle décida qu'il était temps pour elle de partir même si elle aimait passer du temps avec Adrien et l'embrasser lui avait provoqué une chaleur dans son abdomen. Elle voulait éviter de faire une bêtise avec le blond, elle ne pouvait décemment pas faire ça à Chat Noir.

Pourquoi sa vie était-elle si compliquée ? Elle avait totalement craqué sur son chaton, mais Adrien continuait à la déstabiliser. Et ce baiser certes chaste lui laissait un goût amer d'inachevé. Elle méritait des baffes.

« Je dois y aller… » murmura-t-elle.

« Je sais Ladybug… »

Aucun des deux ne bougea, il n'avait pas envie qu'elle s'en aille, sa présence l'apaisait.

« Je veux juste t'embrasser une dernière fois. » lâcha-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle plus que de raison.

Il porta ses deux mains autour de son visage. Ladybug écarquilla les yeux en le voyant s'arrêter, les lèvres à quelques millimètres des siennes. Il lui laissait le choix, il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Pendant une fraction de seconde se fut l'apocalypse dans l'esprit de la coccinelle. Non, il ne fallait pas. Et si Chat Noir l'apprenait ?? Mais dans un dernier combat, elle brisa toutes les règles et combla les quelques millimètres restant.

« D'accord » Finit-elle par dire en capturant les lèvres d'Adrien.

Allongée dans son lit, Marinette n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil de toute la nuit, elle s'était retournée maintes et maintes fois sans succès Mais qu'avait-elle fait ?

« Oh Tikki, j'ai trompé Chat Noir »

« Techniquement non » pensa Tikki, mais il était totalement inconcevable qu'elle réponde ça à sa protégée, elle comprendrait immédiatement que Adrien et Chat Noir étaient une seule et même personne et ce serait la catastrophe assurée.

« C'est pas si grave » Lâcha la kwami.

« Pas si grave… j'ai embrassé Adrien… »

Marinette plongea la tête dans son oreiller en hurlant des mots incompréhensibles pour Tikki.

« Marinette… Je sais que ce n'est pas facile d'assumer ta double identité mais calme-toi. »

« Me calmer c'est impossible… je dois en parler à Chat Noir… il va me prendre pour une marie couche-toi là… »

« Non tu n'en parles pas à Chat Noir » Hurla Tikki.

Si Marinette en parlait à Chat Noir, il saurait immédiatement que Ladybug est Marinette et ça c'était inenvisageable.

« Tu es sûre Tikki ? Je peux pas lui cacher ce que j'ai fait hier soir… »

« Oui Marinette j'en suis certaine. Chat Noir n'a pas besoin de savoir cette information, c'était juste un baiser. D'accord ? »

« D'accord… » Conclut-elle le regard dans le vague.

L'après-midi, Marinette retrouva Alya dans le parc. Assisse sur un banc la bloggeuse contait à son amie la relation merveilleuse qu'elle entretenait depuis maintenant deux ans avec Nino. Et ce soir le jeune homme comptait l'inviter dans un restaurant gastronomique, en faite restaurant du grand palace où sa mère était chef étoilée, mais restaurant quand même. Son bonheur se lisait sur les traits de son visage.

« Marinette, tu pourras m'aider pour choisir ma tenue ce soir ? »

« Hum, Hum. »

« Marinette ? »

La métisse observa son amie qui semblait totalement perdue dans ses pensées et n'avoir rien suivi de la conversation. Les sauts d'humeur de sa meilleure amie troublaient la métisse.

« Marinette t'es avec moi ? » Lança-t-elle en agitant sa main devant ses yeux.

Aucune réaction. Elle finit par la pincer sur l'avant du bras. Marinette poussa un petit cri en sautant légèrement sur le banc.

« Aie, mais ça va pas Alya ? » Répondit-elle en frottant son épiderme là où Alya avait sévi.

« Moi ça va très bien … c'est toi qui m'inquiète. »

Marinette arqua un sourcil interrogateur vers la bloggeuse.

« Hier tu étais toute pimpante, la joie sur le visage et tu as même agis normalement avec Adrien et aujourd'hui tu es limite dépressive. Il t'arrive quoi ma fille ? »

Un ange passa où Marinette replongea à nouveau dans ses pensées. Entre Chat Noir et Adrien où son cœur continuait à balancer.

« J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. » Finit-elle par lâcher à son amie.

« Non ? Qui ? »

Elle ne pouvait décemment pas dire que c'était Chat Noir.

« Je ne peux pas en parler pour le moment… »

Alya lança un regard vers son amie qui fixait depuis bien trop longtemps l'arbre en face d'elles.

« Et pourquoi ? » Glissa Alya.

« C'est assez compliqué. »

« Tu aimes compliquer les choses aussi … et quel est ton problème ? »

Le feu aux joues, Marinette déglutit péniblement. Elle ne pouvait pas expliquer à son amie qu'elle avait embrassé Adrien qui plus est, en étant sous le masque de son alter-ego. Alya ne connaissait pas cette information et c'est très bien comme ça, connaissant la bloggeuse elle s'empresserait de mettre l'identité de la coccinelle, meilleure amie ou non.

« Hier soir j'ai embrassé un autre garçon… » Lâcha-t-elle regrettant immédiatement ses paroles et en soupirant.

« Quoi ?! T'as embrassé Adrien » Cria Alya.

Comment avait-elle pu le savoir.

« Non, bien sur que non… »

« Qui alors Nathanaël ? »

« Non »

Elle était totalement mal parti et ne savais plus quoi dire. Lui révéler qu'elle avait embrassé Adrien était indéniable.

Adrien pouvait en parler à Nino, révéler que ce dernier avait embrassé Ladybug et c'était fini pour elle.

« Tu connais pas… » Finit-elle par dire.

« Je suis persuadée que c'est Adrien. » Conclut Alya un sourire aux lèvres lui touchant le bout du nez.

Elle soupira …


	11. Chapitre 11 - Pour l'amour d'un chat

Assisse sur sa terrasse, elle martyrisait son crayon sur son carnet de croquis en enfonçant la mine dans le papier, rien n'allait aujourd'hui. « Raaaaaah j'en ai marre » Cria-t-elle en balançant son carnet à l'autre bout de la terrasse.

Tikki sortit de sa cachette et effleura la joue de sa choisie.

« Marinette ça va aller. »

Rien n'allait aller, Alya savait qu'elle avait embrassé Adrien la nuit dernière, si Adrien en parlait avec son meilleur pote, Alya serait mise au courant et devinerait en un rien de temps son identité secrète.

Et elle n'en pouvait plus d'avoir ses sentiments contradictoires entre Chat Noir et Adrien. C'était devenu insupportable et invivable. Un choix devait être fait et rapidement. Et oublier l'autre sans réel conséquence.

De colère, elle glissa dans sa trappe et s'allongea sur son lit les larmes aux yeux. Épuisée, elle s'endormit rapidement.

Adrien avait passé une journée banale, dans une demeure banale avec des personnes banales. C'était ennuyant. Même son kwami avait été ennuyant à lui réclamer du camembert toutes les trente secondes. Ironiquement, il supplia que le papillon envoie un akuma pour rendre sa journée intéressante. Malheureusement le concerné n'avait pas eu vent de sa supplication et aucun akuma n'apparut dans cette triste journée.

Son père lui avait fait la morale tôt le matin sur sa soirée de débauche et son alcoolémie fortement dosée dans son sang. Il l'avait énormément déçu de son comportement et devait prouver qu'il pouvait compter sur lui pour reprendre la suite de la maison Agreste.

Et ce rêve qu'il avait fait, surement du à trop d'alcool ingurgité. Il sentait encore sur ses lèvres le baiser torride que Ladybug lui avait asséné. Baiser qui ressemblait au baiser échangé quelques jours plus tôt avec Marinette. « Étrange rêve » pensa-t-il.

Ses pensées dévièrent vers sa princesse, il ne l'avait pas revu depuis deux longs jours en tant que Chat Noir et sa patience avait des limites. Elle lui manquait terriblement et ce soir dès que la journée aurait tiré sa révérence il irait la rejoindre.

Ses lèvres lui manquaient, sa peau, son odeur gourmande, ses baisers brûlants sa chair.

Chat Noir se posa sur la rambarde et se précipita sur la trappe qu'il trouva grande ouverte. Surpris, il descendit à pas de chat les escaliers et vit sa princesse endormit sur le lit, les cheveux négligemment posés sur son oreiller. Il l'observa quelques secondes et s'allongea le ventre contre son dos un bras posé sur ses cotes juste en dessous de sa poitrine. Il se sentait à cet instant précis heureux et à sa place. Il nicha son nez dans le cou de la demoiselle et respira fortement son odeur de vanille qui lui embauma immédiatement le cœur. Il se mit à ronronner appréciant le contact de la silhouette de Marinette contre son corps.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Marinette remua et sentit qu'elle n'était pas seule dans son lit, son pouls accéléra légèrement un sentiment de bien être envahie son âme et un sourire effleura ses lèvres.

« Chaton ? »

« Hum, hum. » Répliqua-t-il en embrassant son épaule légèrement dénudée.

Elle se tourna pour lui faire face, même si elle redoutait de croiser son regard sachant pertinemment que sa bêtise de la nuit dernière était encore fraîche dans son esprit. Le félin caressa sa joue de sa griffe et déposa un rapide baiser au coin de ses lèvres.

« Tu m'as manqué. » Murmura-t-il.

« Toi aussi chaton. »

Elle n'osa pas faire le premier pas de peur que le chat la repousse.

Chat Noir continua de caresser la joue de la brune, à nouveau son délicat parfum de vanille lui chatouilla les narines. Son regard s'arrêta sur les sillons de larmes encore présentes sur ses joues. Il dessina à l'aide de sa griffe le liquide écoulé.

« Tu as pleuré princesse ? »

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête honteuse que le félin puisse le remarquer.

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle soupira légèrement, non elle ne lui dirait pas la vérité, il partirait le cœur brisé à nouveau. Et encore à cause d'Adrien…

« Ma vie est si compliquée… »

« Je t'écoute princesse, tu peux tout me dire. »

Une larme s'échappa et glissa sur sa joue pour finir sur la griffe toujours posé sur sa peau.

« Je ne sais plus où j'en suis … d'un côté il y a toi qui me fait totalement craquer… »

Le félin fit son sourire charmeur.

« Et de l'autre… » Continua-t-elle. « Il y a ce garçon dans ma classe que je connais depuis un moment. »

« Nathanaël. » pensa-t-il aussitôt.

« Et je me sens bien avec toi j'aime nos moments ensemble mais à chaque fois que je le vois je craque. »

Il serra violemment son poing mais ne montra rien à la brune. « J'aurais du lui refaire son portrait hier soir… » grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

« Le pire c'est qu'il ne sait jamais intéressé à moi, je ne sais même pas si on est amis. »

Un voile de tristesse s'empara du regard du félin ainsi qu'un pincement au cœur. Sa princesse en aimait en autre…

« Mais ce que je ressens pour toi est tellement fort que je me sens totalement perdue. »

Son regard rencontra le bleu saphir de Marinette. Elle combla les quelques centimètres entre eux et captura ses lèvres entre les siennes. Chat Noir hésita, le cœur lourd de sens, il ne supportait pas d'avoir un concurrent dans le cœur de Marinette et ne voulait pas profiter de la situation. Tout contre ses lèvres il murmura « et comment s'appelle ce garçon qui envahit ton cœur ? »

La brune s'arrêta dans son élan, son cœur cognait à tout rompre mais ce soir elle n'avait pas envie de réfléchir elle voulait juste profiter du moment présent et puis le mal était déjà fait en avouant que son cœur n'abritait pas un mais bien deux amours. « Adrien, Adrien Agreste. » siffla-t-elle tout contre ses lèvres.

Un sourit naquit sur sa bouche, Marinette était amoureuse d'Adrien et de Chat Noir, les deux parties totalement d'instincts de lui-même, le jour et la nuit. Ne tenant plus il captura ses lèvres, entrouvrit la bouche de la demoiselle pour avoir accès à sa langue. Puis se sépara d'elle haletant, pour se placer en face d'elle. Il l'attrapa par la taille et la bascula vers lui et prit à nouveau possession de ses lèvres puis la plaqua sauvagement sur le lit.

Marinette, le feu aux joues agrippa ses boucles blondes et tira légèrement dessus, un son roque sorti de la gorge du félin. Il se sépara à nouveau de ses lèvres et entreprit l'ascension de sa clavicule qu'il embrassa et lécha.

Un torrent de lave circula dans les veines de la brune, et une douce chaleur s'empara de son bas ventre.

Chat Noir de son côté continua d'embrasser chaque parcelle de peau présente autour de lui et s'arrêta à la naissance de sa poitrine. Ces deux globes de chair qui donnaient envie de toucher sans pudeur. D'un geste il effleura à travers le bout de tissus son mamelon pointant d'envie.

Puis glissa ses doigts sur ses côtes, son ventre et les posa sur ses hanches et les caressa tout en l'embrassant au creux de son cou. Ses mains remontèrent sur son tee-shirt qu'il finit par déchirer à l'aide de ses griffes laissant apparaître sa poitrine dénudée qu'il convoitait tant. Dans un gémissement de plaisir Marinette attrapa ses boucles blondes et attira ses lèvres au creux de sa poitrine.

Il prit d'assaut un de ses globes entre ses griffes et titilla l'autre avec sa langue.

Des gémissements roques sortirent de la bouche de la jeune fille qui sentait un brasier s'étendre dans tout son corps. Le félin se redressa légèrement pour admirer le corps de sa princesse. « Magnifique » siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Elle en profita pour écarter légèrement les cuisses et Chat Noir positionna son bassin contre le sien.

Elle sentit son renflement caresser son intimité et une nouvelle vague de chaleur pénétra son fort intérieur. Le félin entreprit l'ascension de baiser de son ventre qui lui brûla l'épiderme. Il glissa sa main sur son short encore présent et le fit glisser en soulevant légèrement son bassin. Une culotte rouge en dentelle fit son apparition et le chat sourit à pleines dents. Son excitation redoubla à nouveau et si la demoiselle décida au dernier moment de l'arrêter il en serait incapable. Le feu au joues, il caressa lentement la dite culotte et un gémissement sortie de la gorge de sa princesse qui se cambra à cette caresse.

Il se repositionna entre ses cuisses et captura ses lèvres. La demoiselle avait envie du félin et glissa contre sa bouche « fais-moi l'amour chaton ». Un sourire éclatant apparu sur son visage. « Avec grand plaisir ma princesse. » Ronronna-t-il.

Soudain, une lueur traversa son regard émeraude. Il ne pouvait pas retirer son costume sans se dé-transformer et une vague de panique s'initia en lui. Bien que la jeune fille aimait aussi Adrien, il ne voulait pas révéler son identité de suite, et ce côté secret l'excitait au plus haut point.

Il balaya son regard sur le lit en quête d'une idée tout en continuant de caresser son corps si parfait. Un foulard entra dans son champs de vision et une idée germa en lui.

« Princesse je vais te bander les yeux, ai confiance en moi d'accord ? »

Elle hocha la tête et arqua un sourcil vers lui.

Tout en positionnant le foulard sur les yeux de sa princesse, il lui expliqua qu'il devait se dé-transformer. Evidemment cette information était connue de la coccinelle mais elle feignit la surprise. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois en étant sous l'emprise de son alter-ego et dans un murmure « Plagg, dé-transforme-moi ».

Le Kwami sortit de sa bague et réclama son camembert à Adrien qui le lui donna rapidement et repris possession des lèvres de la brune.

Le cœur de Marinette s'emballa légèrement, son chaton était au dessus d'elle sans son masque. Une vague de panique s'invita dans son fort intérieur, mais le jeune homme glissa sa main dans ses cheveux pour la rassurer et tout contre son oreille « Je t'aime Mari ».

Ses caresses étaient beaucoup plus douces en ayant perdu toute magie de Chat Noir. Le brasier à l'intérieur du corps de la jeune fille était toujours présent et elle ondula son bassin contre celui du blond qui lâcha un gémissement. « Tu me rends fou » glissa-t-il finalement.

Plagg de ce côté, après son repas rapide, vagua vers le bureau de Marinette, il n'avait franchement pas envie de voir leur pratique bizarre. Il soupira et se posa à côté du clavier de l'ordinateur. Plus loin Tikki l'aperçu et un sourire se dessina sur ses petites lèvres rouges. Même si elle continuait à ne pas cautionner la relation de sa protégée et du félin, elle était heureuse de revoir son ami de longue date. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa sa petite pate sur sa tête. Plagg qui commençait à roupiller, sursauta. Dans un geste, il recula et percuta le clavier qui arracha un rire de Tikki.

« Plagg, tu changeras jamais toujours aussi peureux. »

Le kwami écarquilla les yeux et regarda sa vieille amie la bouche grande ouvert. Puis la referma et la rouvrit à nouveau.

« Tikki, ma chère Tikki qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

Réalisant ses mots, il rouvrit à nouveau la bouche.

« Marinette est Ladybug ! Non ? »

« Bravo Sherlock… » Répliqua la kwami.

« C'est à mourir de rire » Lâcha finalement Plagg dans un fou rire. « Quand Adrien va savoir ça. »

« Tu ne dois rien lui dire !! »

« Toujours aussi rabat-joie ma chère Tikki… » Pesta-il.

« T'as la mémoire courte mon pauvre Plagg. »

Les yeux toujours bandés, Marinette osa poser ses mains sous le tee-shirt du blond, elle caressa lentement ses muscles qui roulaient sous les caresses de son corps si désirable.

Puis elle enfouit son visage dans le cou de son partenaire et une odeur de jasmin et d'épices vint lui chatouiller les narines. Une odeur différente de celle de Chat Noir.

« Tu n'as pas la même odeur. » Glissa-t-elle tout en parcourant de baiser son cou.

Il arqua un sourcil et se redressa pour retirer son tee-shirt qu'il balança plus loin sur le lit, puis entreprit de retirer son jean et son boxer qui glissèrent sur le parquet. Il s'allongea à nouveau entre les cuisses de Marinette, posant son torse contre la poitrine de la demoiselle qui gémit au toucher. Son excitation était à son paroxysme, il désirait sa princesse plus que tout et la faire sienne cette nuit était devenu une obsession.

Réalisant qu'il n'était pas en possession d'un préservatif, il paniqua légèrement et murmura « Princesse, je n'ai pas de… »

La brune le coupa net dans sa phrase sachant de quoi il voulait parler. « Dans mon tiroir, table de chevet. »

Un sourire aux lèvres il embrassa la mâchoire de sa bien-aimée et captura sa bouche, rencontrant rapidement sa langue.

Marinette caressa le dos de son chaton, descendit plus bas et effleura légèrement ses fesses, puis les prit à pleines mains. Ses fesses étaient musclées et douces, tellement agréables au toucher tout en continuant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Puis, elle sentit le jeune homme mettre fin au baiser et se redresser, un vent de panique envahit la demoiselle, elle n'avait jamais eu de rapport et d'après les dires de ses copines la première fois était douloureuse.

Elle sentit les mains de son chaton effleurer ses mollets puis remonter vers ses cuisses centimètres par centimètres ce qui provoqua une étincelle dans son bras ventre.

Sa culotte glissa sur ses jambes et se retrouver entièrement nue devant le garçon lui mit le feu aux joues. « Tu es tellement belle Marinette » glissa son partenaire tout en caressant son intimité. Elle gémit de plaisir sous ses caresses et se cambra dans un râle.

Le corps du blond se pressa contre celui de Marinette. Elle déglutit lentement, une peur s'initia en elle.

« Attends. » Cria-t-elle. « C'est ma première fois. » déclara-t-elle honteuse.

Il lui caressa lentement les cheveux et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Je t'aime princesse ».

Dans un lent mouvement il ondula son bassin contre le sien, leurs corps ne faisant plus qu'un, et une douce chaleur se créa dans le bas ventre du blond, différente de l'excitation déjà bien encrée dans son épiderme. Un sourire ourla ses lèvres et il posa son regard sur le visage de sa princesse qui se crispa dans une grimace de douleur. Apeuré, il voulait tout sauf lui faire du mal, il plaqua sa main sur ses cheveux et les caressa lentement en murmurant tout contre ses lèvres « Ça va Mari ? ».

« Oui… je crois. »

Un sentiment de malaise s'initia dans son bas ventre, elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant, cette douleur intense qui lui vrillait le bas ventre et remontait lentement vers son abdomen.

« On peut arrêter si tu veux. » Lâcha-t-il gêné.

Il espérait secrètement qu'elle veuille continuer. Toutes ces caresses, tous ces baisers l'avaient ébranlé au plus haut point et y mettre fin lui aurait laissé un goût amer. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne souhaitait pas la faire souffrir, et si elle souhaitait repousser leur nouvelle relation à un moment plus propice, il se retirerait d'elle…

« Non c'est bon »

Elle avait envie ce soir de connaître le bien charnel si convoité et tant pis si elle sentait un mal être pendant quelques minutes.

Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et captura ses lèvres, signe qu'elle était prête à continuer leurs échanges, le blond ondula à nouveau ses hanches contre les siennes, lentement évitant ainsi de lui déclencher une nouvelle douleur.

Elle grimaça à nouveau un quart de seconde, et dans un autre coup de bassin, sentit une nouvelle sensation naître entre ses cuisses. Une émotion différente de ce qu'elle venait d'expérimenter qui lui apportait un réchauffement dans son bas ventre.

Soudain, l'excitation qui commençait à partir furtivement revint au galop, elle appréciait ce nouvel échange et se cambra sous un autre coup de hanche. Elle en voulait plus beaucoup plus, ce n'était pas assez rapide pour elle et entreprit donc de glisser ses mains sur les fesses de son coéquipier pour accélérer le mouvement.

Surpris, le blond la dévisagea et vit sa princesse se mordre la lèvre inférieur, une chaleur intense se libéra en lui et accéda à la demande de la demoiselle qui se cambra de plus en plus à chaque ondulation. La respiration de la brune se saccada et des gémissements commencèrent à sortir de sa gorge. Elle en voulait toujours plus, et son chaton accéléra la cadence qui finit dans des plaintes de plaisir pour la jeune fille.

Il respira fortement essayant de se contrôler, son excitation était bien trop présente pour le nier et ne voulait pas y mettre fin de suite. Mais sa princesse en redemandait encore et encore et ses gémissements de plaisir n'arrangèrent rien à son état d'extase. Sa respiration s'accéléra de plus belle ainsi que son rythme cardiaque et une vague de plaisir déferla sur lui. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter et porta sa main sur l'épaule de Marinette et blottit son visage dans son cou, dans un dernier coup et un dernier râle il sentit ses dernières défenses disparaître.

Haletant, il se coucha près de son corps et posa un simple baiser sur son épaule. À ce contact, la jeune fille esquissa un sourire de bien être. Elle venait de sauter le pas avec son chaton et ne regrettait absolument pas son choix. Son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine en repensant aux dernières minutes si intense qu'elle venait de vivre, son corps encore brûlant du désir assouvi elle posa sa tête contre son torse où le cœur du blond semblait exploser. Il déposa un tendre baiser sur sa tempe et caressa lentement sa chevelure de jais. À cet instant précis, il était heureux, même si un regret semblait le déranger. Il aurait voulu donner plus de plaisir à sa princesse mais étant encore novice dans ce domaine, il n'avait pas réussi à freiner son excitation à temps.

« Marinette … je suis désolé si ça a été rapide, c'était aussi ma première fois. » Lâcha-t-il finalement en caressant le ventre de sa princesse, légèrement honteux.

Surprise, Marinette hocha la tête, elle s'était imaginée que son chaton étant un charmeur de première avait déjà eu des relations plus que amicales avec des filles en tout genre. Mais cette révélation réchauffa son cœur qui se mit à battre à un rythme effréné. Et une chose était sur le point de changer en elle, et son premier amour commençait à disparaître laissant toute la place à Chat Noir.

Adrien se sentait prêt à lui révéler son identité, il ne voulait plus se cacher et apprendre que sa princesse était amoureuse de ses deux facettes lui arracha à nouveau un sourire. Pourtant il n'avait jamais fait le rapprochement entre la timidité maladroite de la jeune fille et son amour envers lui. Il posa un baiser sur son front près à retirer son foulard toujours présent sur ses yeux. Mais se ravisa en pensant que finalement ce n'était peut être pas le bon moment. Et si la demoiselle regrettait leur acte en apprenant qu'Adrien se cachait sous les traits de Chat Noir ? Et si elle le rejetait ? Son pauvre cœur ne pourrait à nouveau pas se retrouver briser.

« Je t'aime chaton » glissa-t-elle en caressant le torse de son amant.

Marinette sentit le foulard se relâcher et extinctivement elle ferma les yeux. Elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à savoir l'identité de son chaton. Elle voulait juste profiter de ce moment en sa compagnie et la révélation tant attendue pouvait encore attendre quelques temps. Et surtout une peur s'installa dans son abdomen, si Chat Noir relevait maintenant son identité, elle serait obligé de révéler la sienne à son tour et ça c'était hors de questions. Elle ne se sentait pas prête à lui dire la vérité et surtout à expliquer ses actes.

Le foulard glissa sur ses joues et une boule se forma au creux de sa gorge, elle préféra garder ses yeux clos plutôt que d'affronter la vérité. Elle sentit l'étreinte de son félin se resserrer sur son corps nu et risqua d'ouvrir lentement un œil, sachant que sa tête reposait sur son torse elle était a peu près sur de ne pas voir son visage, et fut soulager de rencontrer la noirceur de la nuit.

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre un sourire aux lèvres.

 **Hello :)** **Déjà merci à nouveau pour vos reviews qui me donnent envie chaque jour de continuer l'aventure de Marichat**. **Mais mauvaise nouvelle, je suis un poil en retard dans l'écriture de mes chapitres. (Je vous jure celui là m'a pris plus de deux semaines à écrire grrrrrr je n'ai fait que le modifier et encore mon chéri m'a beaucoup aidé** ). **Bref, là je suis en pleine écriture du prochain donc le 12 so je ne sais pas si je pourrais le sortir demain ... Vraiment désolée /**


	12. Chapitre 12 - Le malaise

La nuit avait été douce pour Marinette, puis plus mouvementée vers deux heures du matin où ils s'étaient réveillés et avaient fini par à nouveau succomber à leur désir. Cette deuxième fois avait été sensationnelle même si elle n'avait pas vraiment d'autre point de comparaison que leur première. Ils avaient expérimenté d'autres facettes de leur relation que la demoiselle avait particulièrement apprécié.

Elle s'étira en baillant et posa son regard sur le corps nu de son chaton. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait ainsi et elle apprécia la vue de ce corps bien sculptés qu'elle avait eu la chance de caresser une bonne partie de la nuit. Heureusement pour elle, son oreiller cachait une majeur partie de son visage et ne put donc voir qui il était même si secrètement elle désirait savoir qui son cœur avait choisi. Mais elle pensait que ce n'était pas le bon moment et souhaitait discuter de tout ça avec sa kwami avant.

Elle se leva, sourit en regardant son tee-shirt en lambeau qu'elle portait encore hier soir se souvenant du coup de griffes que Chat Noir y avait laissé. Elle attrapa sa culotte, l'enfila, puis trouva non loin de là le tee-shirt de son amant.

Elle le porta à ses narines et huma l'odeur qui s'en dégageait, qu'il sentait bon, puis entreprit de l'enfiler, il était certes un peu trop grand pour elle, lui arrivant mi-cuisse mais elle s'y sentait à l'aise.

Elle descendit discrètement les marches de sa mezzanine et fit quelques pas de danse en tournoyant sur elle-même. Ce matin elle était particulièrement heureuse et son visage rayonnait de bonheur. Elle avait envie de chanter, danser et de crier sur tous les toits combien elle aimait Chat Noir. Ce qu'évidemment elle ne fit pas, ce serait beaucoup trop dangereux.

Son regard se porta sur son bureau où Tikki avait surement trouvé refuge cette nuit. Elle lui avait confectionné un lit dans une petite boîte à chaussure. Elle s'approcha de la dite boîte et fut étonnée de voir Tikki endormi dans les pates d'une boule noire qui ressemblait à un petit chat.

Son cœur s'accéléra, il était évident que cette boule noir était le kwami de Chat Noir, donc il était au courant qu'elle était Ladybug. La catastrophe assurée, il allait tout lui raconter, Chat Noir la larguerait à coup sur et leur complicité au combat s'en ressentirai, Papillon gagnerait et le mal triompherait sur Paris. Les parisiens deviendraient les esclaves du Papillon et personne ne pourrait les sauver. Elle était vraiment la reine des gaffeuses et ne pensait qu'à son bonheur alors qu'elle aurait du penser à l'avenir de la capitale.

Il fallait qu'elle parle à sa kwami sans réveiller le kwami de son chaton.

« Tikki » murmura-t-elle.

La boule rouge ne bougea pas d'un cil. « Tikki » murmura-t-elle un peu plus fort.

La petite coccinelle bougea lentement et ouvrit les yeux vers Marinette qui la regarda la bouche grande ouverte. La boule noire s'étira en sentant son amie bouger et se positionna devant les yeux de la brune.

« Plagg, je suis charmé de vous rencontrer jolie demoiselle. »

Tikki et Marinette levèrent les yeux en même temps.

« Je vois où Chat Noir trouve son inspiration. » Lâcha-t-elle en souriant. « Donc tu sais qui je suis … » Finit-elle en faisant les gros yeux à sa kwami.

Tikki haussa les épaules en faisant la moue et jura que Plagg ne dirait rien à son choisi.

« Tikki est d'accord avec votre relation. Ne me remerciez pas. » Clama-t-il en une courbette.

« Tu es trop mignon Plagg. » Répliqua Marinette dans un sourire.

« Oui je sais, je suis irrésistible. »

Le kwami de Chat Noir plaisait beaucoup à Marinette qui lui décocha une pichenette sur sa tête. Elle alla chercher dans la cuisine des cookies et un camembert que Plagg dévora en trois secondes sous le regard ahuri de la brune. Puis, elle redescendit dans la cuisine préparer un petit déjeuner pour Chat Noir et elle, accompagnée par sa kwami. Elle devait discuter avec elle et profita donc de ce moment seule à seule.

Adrien se retourna dans le lit et sentit le vide autour de lui, un pincement au cœur il entreprit de balayer avec sa main le matelas mais il était bien seul. Il s'étira pensant qu'il avait du imaginer encore toute cette nuit de folie. Pourtant, il se souvenait à la perfection des courbes sensuelles du corps de sa princesse qu'il s'était autorisé à caresser et embrasser une bonne partie de la nuit. Il ne pouvait pas avoir imaginé tout ça ou alors son imagination était débordante de sexualité. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux et balaya du regard la pièce qui tournait autour de lui. Rassuré d'être dans le lit de sa princesse et donc n'ayant pas imaginé leurs scènes d'amour, il posa les pieds sur le sol et essaya de retrouver ses vêtements. Affublé de ses quelques fringues qu'il avait retrouvé un peu partout autour du sommier, il chercha son tee-shirt dans tous les recoins mais ne pu mettre la main dessus. Où avait-il bien pu atterrir ? Il retourna sur le matelas et envisagea de le retourner pour retrouver ce maudit maillot. Il déplaça ses mains à l'aveugle derrière le gros chat en peluche de style japonais. Ses doigts rencontrèrent un objet non identifié, il caressa du bout des doigts l'objet en question, du verre il en était certain puis du bois autour… un cadre photo ? Il extirpa ce fameux objet et l'observa surpris d'y voir apparaître sa photo tiré d'un magazine de la collection Agreste d'il y a deux ans. Le sourire aux lèvres, son cœur accéléra quelque peu la cadence, et se souvint des dernières paroles de la jeune fille. « Adrien, Adrien Agreste ». Elle était bien amoureuse de lui et d'après la photo depuis quelques temps déjà, il n'avait jamais rien vu venir et regrettait qu'elle ne lui ai jamais avoué. Étant à l'époque dingue de LadyBug il l'aurait surement repoussée mais aujourd'hui tout avait changé et même si elle ne savait pas qu'il se cachait derrière le masque de Chat Noir, il se sentait prêt à lui confier la vérité les yeux fermés. Et il était hors de questions de continuer ce manège d'identité secrète. Il voulait l'avoir pour lui entièrement et non plus juste en étant Chat Noir. Mais une appréhension s'initia dans son fort intérieur. Et si la fille de son cœur n'acceptait pas son état et le rejetait avec fracas ?

Il reposa la dite photo à sa place et décida de descendre de la mezzanine. Il devait en parler avec son kwami même s'il savait exactement la réponse de ce dernier. « Je m'en fous ! camembert. » Et puis, où avait-il passé la nuit ?

Il trouva Plagg affalé dans une boîte de camembert posée sur le bureau de Marinette. Il sourit en voyant son kwami entrain de roupiller. Il ne changerait donc jamais et ne savait pas se tenir.

Il décida qu'il était temps de le réveiller et lui donna une pichenette sur sa tête, Plagg se réveilla en râlant. « Tikki laisse-moi dormir. »

Le blond arqua un sourcil vers son kwami lui demandant surpris qui était Tikki.

Il ouvrit les yeux en découvrant horrifié son choisi torse-nu le regardant. Il avait fait une gaffe et le kwami de la coccinelle le torturerait pour ça.

« Personne, on s'en fout. » Clama-t-il. « Il faut que tu te transformes gamin. »

Marinette pouvait revenir d'un moment à l'autre et si elle découvrait qui était Chat Noir ça volerait dans ses moustaches. Il avait longtemps discuté avec Tikki hier soir lui rappelant les erreurs du passé qu'il avait tout fait pour oublier. Tikki approuvait leur relation à une seule condition, leurs identités secrètes ne devaient au grand jamais être dévoilées. Au début, Plagg était contre l'idée, mais devant les arguments de son amie de longue date, avait finalement accepté cette condition. Même si tout prouvait qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, ils se cherchaient depuis bien trop longtemps. Entre un qui aimait LadyBug l'autre qui aimait Adrien. Et maintenant ils s'aimaient en étant Chat Noir et Marinette, le dialogue à vous mettre un mal de crâne à coup sur.

« Je veux me dévoiler à Marinette… »

Le kwami se positionna devant les yeux de son choisi.

« Non tu ne peux pas. »

« Pourquoi ? Je ne veux pas continuer à lui cacher qui je suis. Et devoir faire comme si rien n'existait lorsque que je suis avec elle. T'as vu le résultat la dernière fois… »

Il n'avait pas tord mais les erreurs du passé devaient-elles se reproduire ? Pour le moment il ne devait pas prendre le risque et préférait suivre la voix de la raison à savoir celle de Tikki.

« Pas aujourd'hui. » Glissa finalement Plagg.

« Quand ? »

Il soupira devant l'air exaspéré du blond.

« Quand le moment sera venu… »

« Ok, tu as gagné… Plagg, transforme-moi. »

Marinette était descendue depuis une dizaine de minutes, elle avait croisé sa mère dans la cuisine qui préparait quelques affaires pour leur séjour en amoureux de quelques jours dans le Périgord. Sabine, avait trouvé sa fille rayonnante et elle lui semblait différente. Marinette avait mis ce changement sur le compte qu'elle avait passé une bonne nuit de repos et qu'elle se sentait en forme pour affronter la journée. Elle n'avait toujours pas pu parler à sa kwami à son grand désarroi. Elle aidait sa mère à plier le linge propre ne voulant pas montrer qu'elle était pressée.

« Marinette je n'ai jamais vu ce tee-shirt avant … »

Merde, le tee-shirt de Chat Noir pensa-t-elle rouge de honte. Elle avait complètement oublié ce petit détail.

« Si, c'est un vieux tee-shirt que j'ai trouvé dans mon armoire. » Lâcha-t-elle en essayant d'être la plus convaincante possible.

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Oui, à 100 % maman. »

Sa mère regarda à nouveau le fameux tee-shirt pensive.

« Je suis persuadée que tu n'as pas ce genre de tee-shirt dans ta garde-robe ma chérie. »

Marinette fulmina, évidemment sa mère connaissait sa garde-robe par cœur.

« Et puis c'est un tee-shirt d'homme ma praline, et il n'est pas à ton père. »

Elle le fait exprès ou quoi ? Se dit-elle à elle-même.

Sa mère attrapa une pile de linge et le fourra dans la valise.

« Me cacherais-tu quelque chose Marinette ? »

Oui, maman j'avoue tout. Je viens de passer ma première nuit d'amour avec un héros masqué. Ça te dérange pas ? Pensa-t-elle. Non elle ne pouvait décemment pas dire ça à sa mère. Elle serait privée de sortie jusqu'à ses 25 ans et des caméras trôneraient sur les murs de sa chambre pour vérifier si Chat Noir ne venait pas lui rendre visite. La honte assurée.

« Non, bien sur que non maman, que veux-tu que je te cache ? »

« Je ne sais pas, peut être un amoureux. »

Les joues en feu elle ne savait pas quoi répondre.

« Euh… non pas d'amoureux… Mais Nino et Adrien sont venus dans ma chambre pour le feu d'artifice. »

Bonne réponse Marinette. Se dit-elle.

Sabine sembla réfléchir quelques secondes.

« Il ne me semble pas qu'ils soient repartis torse-nu. »

C'était de pire en pire. Et sa mère ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher l'affaire. Elle soupira et chercha rapidement une réponse pour mettre fin à ce carnage.

Une idée traversa son esprit.

« Je sais… il est à Nathanaël. Il l'a surement oublié la dernière fois qu'il est venu dans ma chambre et c'était y a très longtemps et ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai rien fait avec lui maman. » déclara-t-elle fière de sa trouvaille.

« Ah oui Nathanaël, gentil garçon…. Je descends aider ton père dans la boutique. » Finit-elle en faisant un signe de la main.

Ouf, elle avait échappé au pire. Elle soupira lentement reprenant ses esprits tout doucement. Mais un petit cri venant de l'entrée des escaliers la ramena vite à la réalité. Tikki, pensa-t-elle. Elle se précipita auprès de son amie agonisant sur le parquet. Elle prit sa kwami délicatement entre ses mains.

« Tikki, est ce que ça va ? Tikki ? »

La kwami bougea lentement entre ses doigts et ouvrit les yeux où on pouvait voir une peur éclairer ses pupilles.

« Tikki, qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Marinette. » Répondit-elle la voix très faible.

« C'est un akuma ? »

La kwami fit non de la tête avec beaucoup de difficulté.

« C'est Chat Noir » Réussi-t-elle à dire finalement.

Chaton, elle leva les yeux vers sa trappe paniquée.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose d'horrible Marinette… Je sens une forte magie négative...»

Elle se précipita vers sa trappe, posa Tikki sur la dernière marche et l'ouvrit à la volé.

Chat Noir était allongé sur le sol, tremblant de tout son corps. Il pouvait encore sentir dans ses os, dans ses veines, le choc électrique qu'il avait reçu lorsque Plagg était entré dans sa chevalière. Son cœur semblait ralenti et battait à intervalle irrégulier, la peau de son visage semblait grise, ses lèvres viraient au violet noir. À chaque inspiration ses poumons brûlaient de l'intérieur.

Marinette se précipita vers lui, prit sa tête entre ses mains et caressa sa chevelure qui virait au gris argenté.

« Chaton… »

Entendant son surnom, le félin tourna sa tête vers la voix féminine et ouvrit les yeux.

Elle prit peur, et sursauta. En effet ses yeux étaient injectés de sang, il ne restait que quelques filets d'émeraude parmi tout ce rouge sang.

« Chaton, reste avec moi. »

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais voir le félin dans cet état lui glaça le sang.

Il semblait sans vie, comme un zombie qui émergeait de sa stupeur.

Sa joue se posa contre son front, elle ne voulait pas le perdre, pas maintenant, elle avait besoin de lui et quoi qu'il arrive elle ferait n'importe quoi pour le sauver, même s'il fallait donner son âme au diable, en l'occurrence, son miraculous au Papillon. Elle ferma lentement les paupières et une larme roula sur sa joue qui atterrit sur le front de son chaton.

« Je t'aime chat… »

Soudain, la cage thoracique du félin se bomba et sa respiration repris vigueur. Son cœur reparti dans une lancée fulgurante, son rythme redevint normal. Sa chevelure reprit sa couleur dorée, sa peau redevenait légèrement rosée. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air et se sentit libéré du poids qui l'oppressait depuis sa transformation.

Puis, il sentit des gouttes d'eau qui gisaient sur front, machinalement il porta sa main sur sa peau pour les essuyer et ses doigts rencontrèrent les lèvres de sa princesse.

« Marinette ? »

Elle releva le regard vers le félin et un sourire apparut sur la commissure de ses lèvres.

« Chaton, j'ai tellement eu peur de te perdre. »

Elle lui sauta au cou tout en l'étreignant fortement au creux de ses bras.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » Clama-t-elle en croisant son regard.

Ses iris vertes avaient retrouvées leur place habituelle, ce qui soulagea Marinette.

« Je ne sais pas… Je me suis transformé et tout est devenu flou. »

Au même moment, dans un appartement haussmannien, un vieux chinois affublé d'une chemise hawaïenne buvait son thé. Sa vue se troubla Légèrement, il ferma les yeux quelques secondes et porta sa main à son cœur. Il expira l'air en même temps, lentement et rouvrit les yeux. Une petite tortue verte voleta autour de lui, le regard paniqué.

« Mon Maître, mon Maître… »

« Je sais Wayzz… »

Marinette était assisse sur son lit, les genoux contre sa poitrine, La tête posée dessus. Chat Noir était vite parti après son malaise. Il avait l'air terriblement chamboulé que ça en était angoissant pour la jeune héroïne. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé et se sentait impuissante vis-à-vis de lui. Tikki avait repris contenance et réfléchissait à cet épisode. En 5000 ans d'existence ce n'était jamais arrivé. Et les grands gardiens des miraculous ne s'étaient jamais trompé sur le choix des élus à part une fois. Une simple fois où Maître Fu, le grand gardien actuel, avait fait une erreur sur sa choisie.

La jeune fille s'appelait Anna, elle était discrète et pleine de vie, une jolie rousse aux yeux bleus de taille moyenne que Tikki avait beaucoup affectionnée. Elle avait reçu son miraculous à 16 ans, et avait su montrer qu'elle était digne d'être une héroïne. Elle semblait agile et réfléchie et avait réussit à parer toutes les attaques d'un ancien super-vilain prénommé le Chacal qui terrorisait Londres dans les années 80. Son partenaire de l'époque, qui détenait le miraculous du chat, était un jeune homme très populaire de la gente féminine, du nom de Paul qui plaisait beaucoup à Anna. Elle se souvenait que sa choisie de l'époque en était raide dingue mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas l'apprécier ni même sous l'apparence de son alter-ego et n'était malheureusement pas très présent au combat. Elle devait souvent gérer seule les attaques du Chacal et au fur et à mesure la fatigue s'en ressentait. Et puis, un jour il s'était présenté à elle pour l'aider à vaincre ce super-vilain. Tikki se souvenait de ce jour comme-ci c'était hier. Sa choisie était tellement heureuse d'avoir une aide, de se sentir épaulée dans son combat au quotidien. À eux deux ils avaient réussi à vaincre le super-vilain en un rien de temps et le chat de l'époque lui avait révélé son identité.

Elle n'avait pas supporté que son coéquipier soit celui qui lui avait brisé le cœur quelques jours avant et l'avait sauvagement massacré sous l'emprise de la coccinelle. Tikki se souvenait encore de la haine de sa choisie lorsque la révélation avait été accomplie. Elle avait manqué à sa promesse faite depuis des millénaires de toujours protéger ses élues. Le cœur de la jeune fille s'était peu à peu éteint en découvrant l'horreur qu'elle avait commis et avait retourné son crime contre elle-même. La lame s'était enfoncée dans sa chair et la kwami n'avait jamais oublié la douleur qu'elle avait ressenti.

Depuis elle s'était faite la promesse que plus rien de ce genre n'arriverait et ferait tout ce qu'elle pourrait pour protéger Marinette. Mais la force négative de magie qu'elle avait ressenti ce matin l'avait terrorisée au plus haut point.

Marinette caressa la petite tête de sa kwami et soupira.

« Que s'est-il passé Tikki ? »

La kwami porta son regard sur sa protégée. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi le chat était dans cet état et seul le grand gardien aurait cette réponse. Il fallait immédiatement que Marinette se rende chez lui pour avoir les réponses aux questions qu'elles se posaient.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se rendait chez Maître Fu, mais à chaque fois cette sensation de malaise lui revenait. Elle resta pendant quelques minutes devant cette porte d'entrée, hésitant à frapper. Elle expira une dernière fois et prit son courage pour signaler sa présence. La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement donnant sur le vieil homme assis en tailleur sur un tapis blanc, il semblait méditer.

« LadyBug, je vous attendais … »

La porte se referma juste après que Marinette passa le seuil. Etonnée, elle se retourna vers la dite porte.

« Comment … »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer et l'invita à s'installer en face de lui.

Il ferma les yeux et passa ses mains autour du visage de la demoiselle sans la toucher pendant quelques minutes.

« Vous avez une âme pure LadyBug » Lâcha-t-il finalement.

Non loin de là, Adrien était rentré depuis quelques heures et n'avait pu parler à son kwami de l'évènement du matin même. En effet, à peine s'était-il dé-transformé que Nathalie avait fait irruption dans sa chambre. Il était arrivé au bon moment et l'assistante de son père n'avait eu vent de son absence. Il avait ensuite passé la majeur partie de sa matinée à écouter les cours improvisés de Nathalie qui lui enseignait l'art de s'occuper d'une entreprise de stylisme. Il avait d'autres chats en tête et n'écoutait que d'une oreille le blabla de son professeur de fortune. Au bout de deux heures épuisantes pour le blond, il put regagner ses appartements et souffler un peu.

Aussitôt, Plagg lui asséna de lui donner un camembert. Le pauvre kwami n'avait pas eu le temps de se satisfaire de son mets favoris en rentrant.

Rassasié, Plagg s'allongea sur l'abdomen de son choisi en soupirant d'aise.

« Le camembert c'est toute ma vie » Clama-t-il en posant sa patte sur son petit ventre.

Adrien soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Son kwami ne pensait vraiment qu'avec son estomac et ça en devenait lassant.

« Plagg, il faut qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé ce matin… »

« Je préfère discuter fromage, c'est plus intéressant. »

« Plagg !! Sérieusement. »

Le kwami se releva en bougonnant.

« Ok gamin… je t'écoute. »


	13. Chapitre 13 - Le magicien

Adrien se présenta devant le bâtiment haussmannien que son kwami lui avait indiqué quelques minutes plus tôt. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler du grand gardien des miraculous, Maître Fu. C'était la première fois depuis trois ans que Plagg lui en parlait, mais devant l'urgence de la situation il devait le rencontrer. Il se posta devant la porte d'entrée de l'appartement hésitant à frapper.

« Plagg, t'es sûr que je ne dois pas me transformer ? »

Le kwami sorti le bout de son nez de la poche intérieur de sa veste.

« Non gamin, il sait qui tu es… »

Adrien le regarda surpris.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Marinette regardait méditer le grand gardien, elle n'avait toujours pas connaissance de ce qu'il se tramait et attendait patiemment que Maître Fu lui explique. Dans un geste de la main il ouvrit les yeux et regarda la brune.

« LadyBug connaissez-vous l'identité de Chat Noir ? »

Elle le regarda ahurie, ce n'était pas vraiment à quoi elle s'attendait depuis tout ce temps, elle, ce qu'elle voulait c'était des réponses à ses questions.

« Non, bien sur que non. » Finit-elle par dire.

« Très bien, prenez la première porte à droite et éteignez la lumière. »

À nouveau son regard se tourna vers le vieil homme et fronça les sourcils. C'était une blague, une caméra cachée ? Pensa-t-elle.Tikki virevolta autour de son visage et se posa sur son épaule.

« Fais ce qu'il te dit Marinette, fais confiance au grand gardien. » Murmura-t-elle au creux de son oreille.

Elle approuva de la tête et se dirigea vers la dite pièce qui ressemblait à un vestiaire où était placé un banc contre le mur et un porte manteau.

Adrien, après de longues minutes d'hésitation, se décida à frapper sur le bois de la porte. Dans un craquement la porte s'ouvrit l'invitant à pénétrer dans la pièce. Il observa le vieil homme assis, toujours en tailleur, devant lui. Ce chinois ne lui était pas inconnu et se rappela du jour où il l'avait secouru. C'était un jour ordinaire pour tout le monde sauf pour le jeune Adrien Agreste qui avait réussi à semer Nathalie et son garde du corps, le gorille, pour aller au collège pour la première fois de sa vie, mais il avait été rattrapé de justesse par les deux employés de son père dans les escaliers de l'établissement. Ce vieux monsieur était tombé devant ses yeux et il l'avait aidé à se relever.

« C'est vous. » Dit-il surpris de le voir ici.

« Bonjour Chat Noir, je vous attendais. »

Le vieux chinois lui désigna la place précédemment occupée par Marinette devant lui. Le jeune homme hésita et finalement prit place en face du gardien des miraculous. Il fit à nouveau les mêmes gestes qu'avec la coccinelle et déclara sereinement « votre âme est remplie de noirceur Chat Noir, je comprends mieux ce qu'il se passe. »

Le blond écarquilla les yeux.

« De la noirceur ? »

Il continua de gesticuler dans un lent mouvement ses mains autour du visage d'Adrien.

« Je sens de la colère enfouie au plus profond de vous, de la peur, de l'incompréhension également … » Il s'arrêta subitement de parler et ouvrit les yeux. « Avez-vous eu un changement récent dans votre vie ? »

Il passa sa main derrière sa nuque, geste qu'il faisait lorsqu'il était anxieux ou stressé. Le seul changement auquel il pensa était en effet récent mais n'avait strictement rien à voir avec son état actuel.

« Non aucun… » Finit-il par dire.

Le vieil homme scruta le blond pendant quelques secondes et déclara « je dois m'entretenir avec vos kwamis. » Surpris, il arqua un sourcil vers le chinois et alla répliquer quand une petite coccinelle sortit de nulle part rejoignit son kwami et se présenta à lui.

« Bonjour Adrien, je m'appelle Tikki… je suis le kwami de LadyBug. »

Il porta un regard noir vers Plagg qui pouffa de rire devant son air ahurie. Finalement, le vieil homme lui indiqua la même porte où LadyBug s'était refugiée quelques minutes plus tôt en lui indiquant de ne pas allumer la lumière.

La noirceur de la pièce lui arriva en plein visage quand il ouvrit la porte, juste un rai de lumière s'infiltra sur le sol et aperçu à deux pas de lui un banc. Il referma la porte en bois et commença à se diriger vers la banquette mais malheureusement pour lui il avait mal estimé la distance entre le banc et l'encadrement de la porte et se cogna le mollet contre l'assise. « Aie ». Un éclat de rire lui parvint aux oreilles et se redressa aussi sec.

« Ma Lady ? » Dit-il surpris en pensant être seul dans cette endroit.

« Salut Chat Noir. » Répondit-elle en continuant de rire. « Je pensais que tous les chats voyaient dans la nuit. » Répliqua-t-elle le sourire dans la voix.

Il fronça les sourcils et entreprit à nouveau de s'asseoir sur cette maudite banquette, mais percuta une nouvelle fois l'assise. « Aie ».

La coccinelle reprit son rire une seconde fois.

« Désolée… » Essaya-t-elle de dire. « Je vais t'aider. »

Elle glissa vers le début du banc et avança ses mains devant elle. Elle n'eut besoin de faire beaucoup d'effort pour rencontrer son chaton. Elle posa ses mains sur lui et son cœur accéléra la cadence. D'après ses repères, ses doigts se trouvaient au niveau de ses cuisses et les remonta vers son abdomen caressant par la même occasion chaque partie de son corps que ses mains rencontraient à travers le tissus.

« Ma Lady ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » S'exclama-t-il la voix remplie de surprise.

« Je cherche tes… » Elle se stoppa net dans sa phrase réalisant ce qu'elle était entrain de faire. Rouge de honte, elle laissa ses mains posées sur son abdomen. Elle avait oublié un léger petit détail, Chat Noir ne savait pas que LadyBug et Marinette étaient une seule et même personne. « Je suis désolée. » Elle était totalement confuse sur son acte.

Le rire cristallin de son chaton la ramena à la réalité et en profita pour retirer ses mains mais le félin les attrapa au vol et put se laisser diriger pour s'asseoir sur le banc.

Il était troublé par ce qu'il venait de se passer, et ne pouvait pas avoir ce genre de pensées auprès de sa Lady même si à un moment pas si lointain que ça ses sentiments étaient autre qu'amicaux mais maintenant sa princesse avait pris une place très importante dans son cœur et dans son être. Il sentit la main de LadyBug effleurer la sienne et sentit tout son être se mettre en émoi.

« Est-ce que ça va Chaton ? »

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et entrelaça ses doigts entre les siens, il déglutit péniblement ne se sentant pas vraiment à l'aise même s'il appréciait la main chaude de sa Lady qui plus est, était la première fois qu'il pouvait sentir sa peau contre la sienne.

Il fut interrompu par un claquement et une porte qui s'entrebâilla lentement.

Le vieil homme demanda à Chat Noir de le rejoindre. Dans un dernier souffle, il porta la main de sa Lady à sa bouche et l'embrassa.

Marinette attendit 5 min supplémentaire avant que le vieil homme ne refasse appel à elle.

Quand elle pénétra dans la grande salle, le chinois était adossé contre le bahut qui surplombait le mur opposé à la porte d'entrée. Elle le scruta quelques secondes avant qu'il prenne la parole.

« LadyBug, je sens des ondes négatives se créer autour de votre coéquipier. Faites en sortes que la colère ne s'intègre pas en lui. Je vous fais confiance… »

Son regard se posa sur le gramophone près du vieil homme qui le caressa du bout des doigts. Puis, il se retourna vers la jeune fille attendant sa réponse.

« Oui, bien sur vous avez toute ma confiance. »

« Très bien… » il semblait hésiter. « J'ai eu vent par vos kwamis respectifs qu'une relation naissait entre vous… Est-ce exacte ? » Finit-il.

Elle dévisagea le chinois quelques secondes et porta son regard vers sa kwami qui semblait gênée.

« En effet… Je … » Elle semblait troublée par cette révélation. « Il ne sait pas que je suis LadyBug… » Déclara-t-elle en regrettant immédiatement ses paroles.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait sorti cette phrase, mais les mots lui avaient échappés sans qu'elle le décide.

« Je sais, votre kwami m'en a fait part. » Il leva la main légèrement. « Faites attention à vous LadyBug. »

Elle le remercia avec un léger sourire aux lèvres et quitta le vieil homme dans un signe de la main.

Marinette adossée contre la rambarde de sa terrasse et Chat Noir assis à côté d'elle une jambe dans le vide, l'autre pied posé sur la barrière, ils contemplaient le ciel étoilé qui scintillait au dessus d'eux. Il lui racontait son entrevu avec le grand gardien des miraculous plus tôt dans la journée, en lui expliquant dans les grandes lignes ce qu'était un miraculous et un kwami, à vrai dire il ne savait pas grand-chose non plus sur eux, Plagg n'étant pas un grand bavard, il lui avait expliqué rapidement le fonctionnement et ne voulait pas non plus mettre en danger sa princesse. Quand il avait quitté sa Lady cet après-midi, Maître Fu lui avait expliqué qu'en perdant son innocence, son âme avait penché quelque peu dans la magie noire mais il restait une part de lui encore pur et devait donc éviter les effets négatifs dans sa vie. Pourtant, il ne se sentait pas différent et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi une partie de son âme était si instable. Il était heureux d'avoir enfin des amis et une petite amie, oui Marinette était sa petite amie même s'il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir officialiser leur relation pour le moment. Il avait fait la promesse au grand gardien de ne pas révéler son identité à la jeune fille qui faisait battre son cœur et pour lui ça en devenait navrant et ne supportait plus de devoir cacher sa vraie nature à sa princesse. Que fera-t-il lorsqu'il verrait Marinette en étant lui-même ?

La jeune fille posa sa main sur celle de son chaton et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens, il observa pendant quelques secondes leurs mains ainsi jointes un sourire charmeur aux lèvres. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait à sa place, et même si cette situation ambiguë lui compliquait la vie.

Soudain, le ciel étoilé se chargea d'électricité, une couleur pourpre s'installa dans la noirceur de la nuit, puis des éclairs traversèrent cette nouvelle teinte et déchirèrent les cieux. Chat Noir soupira, sachant pertinemment que c'était l'œuvre d'un nouveau super-vilain.

« Princesse, le devoir m'appelle… » Déclara-t-il en portant ses lèvres sur sa main toujours entrelacée à la sienne.

« Fais attention à toi chaton. »

Dans un geste, elle posa ses lèvres au coin de sa bouche. Puis, il allongea son bâton et se télescopa sur le toit d'en-face. Marinette quand à elle, elle se précipita dans sa chambre pour se transformer.

Elle se posa quelques minutes après sur le toit du grand palace où son coéquipier avait pris place. Les éclairs s'échappaient de la résidence de la famille Bourgeois.

« Salut Chat Noir. »

Elle effleura de sa main gantée l'épaule du félin qui se retourna dans un sursaut.

« Ma Lady, chat va pas de faire peur à un chat. » Répliqua-t-il dans un sourire charmeur et dans une œillade.

La coccinelle leva les yeux en l'air désespérée sur ses éternels jeux de mots.

« Qu'avons-nous ce soir ? » Finit-elle par dire.

Le félin fit sa courbette habituelle et plongea son regard dans celui de sa partenaire.

« Le super-vilain se fait appeler le magicien. Il est entré il y a quelques minutes dans le grand palace. »

Chloé avait encore dû ridiculiser le pauvre homme qui s'était fait akumatiser par haine envers la fille du maire, que c'était récurent et pathétique.

« Quel est son pouvoir ? » Lâcha-t-elle en pestant.

Le félin arqua un sourcil vers sa Lady.

« Il envoie des éclairs sur les personnes qui croisent son chemin. »

« Ok … prêt ? »

Le chat confirma d'un hochement de tête, étira son bâton, prit son élan et s'élança au bord de la gouttière tout en maniant son bâton au dessus de lui tel une hélice d'un hélicoptère puis se posa tranquillement à l'entrée du grand palace. LadyBug le regarda faire son petit numéro en souriant. Elle le rejoignit quelques secondes après en un lancer de yo-yo.

Le grand palace ressemblait à une scène de spectacle où des plusieurs groupes de personnes acclamaient le magicien tel des fans hystériques. Puis, un nuage de fumée sortie d'on ne sait où, glissa sur le sol puis entoura tous les fans qui continuaient d'applaudir bêtement. Les deux héros se retrouvèrent eux aussi emmitouflés dans ce nuage qui leur provoqua une quinte de toux.

« J'espère que ce n'est pas toxique. » Clama la coccinelle tout en continuant de tousser.

Finalement, la fumée se dissipa aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Et le magicien entra en scène en lévitant au dessus des personnes présentes dans la grande salle, il portait un costume pourpre scintillant, un masque pourpre également qui cachait la moitié de son visage, ses lèvres prenaient la même couleur que ses vêtements. Un haut de forme, également de la même couleur que le reste, trônait sur sa chevelure rousse. Seul un gant blanc porté sur sa main gauche jurait avec le reste. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Chat Noir.

« Son akuma doit être dans son gant. » Lança-t-il à LadyBug.

Elle scruta rapidement le fameux gant et posa son index sur le nez de son partenaire.

« Bien vu Chaton… »

Le magicien remarqua les deux héros de Paris et s'approcha d'eux. Il semblait glisser sur l'air.

« LadyBug et Chat Noir, merci de nous rejoindre pour le spectacle. »

Il leva sa main gantée vers eux et deux éclairs en sortirent. Le félin et la coccinelle eurent le temps de les esquiver dans une pirouette synchronisée.

Le super-Vilain ricana et ne semblait pas déçu d'avoir raté ses cibles.

« Je m'occuperais de vous plus tard. Avant ça je dois aller chercher notre dernier clou pour le spectacle de ce soir, l'unique représentation. »

Dans un mouvement, il se téléporta dans les grands escaliers qui surplombait l'accueil du grand palace.

« Monsieur Bourgeois, je viens vous chercher. »

Etonnés, LadyBug et Chat Noir clamèrent ensemble « Le maire de Paris !!»

« Je pensais que c'était encore un tour de Chloé… » Lâcha la coccinelle.

« Ma Lady, la fille du maire ne peut pas être responsable de toutes les akumatisations. »

Elle leva les yeux en l'air pensant que Chloé Bourgeois était quand même douée pour akumatiser une bonne partie des parisiens.

« Allez viens Chat Noir, allons sauvez le maire. » Finit-elle en lançant son yo-yo sur l'escalier.

Le magicien se positionna devant une des portes des chambres de l'hôtel 5 étoiles.

« Monsieur Bourgeois, ne vous cachez plus, je sais que vous êtes là, je viens vous cherchez. » Cria-t-il à travers le bois. Dans un geste, il saisit la poignée mais ne put rien faire d'autre car le félin lui tomba dessus et lui asséna un coup de bâton sur sa main non gantée.

Le magicien leva sa main gantée vers le chat et l'envoya valser vers l'escalier.

Le sang de Chat Noir ne fit qu'un tour, se releva aussi sec et courut vers l'akumatisé son bâton tournoyant devant lui mais le super-vilain fut plus rapide que lui et l'envoya à nouveau dans le décor dans un geste de la main.

LadyBug quand à elle, se positionna derrière le magicien le yo-yo en mouvement et lança son fil autour de ses jambes. Dans un geste, elle le fit tomber.

« Tu fais moins le malin… » Clama-t-elle haut et fort.

Le magicien ricana une nouvelle fois et porta sa main gantée sur le bois de la porte qui se couvrit en un quart de secondes d'une poudre pourpre puis passa sa main sur son corps qui disparut sous les yeux ahuris de la coccinelle.

« C'est pas vrai !! » Ragea-t-elle.

Elle entreprit d'ouvrir la porte pour mettre en sécurité monsieur le maire, mais elle semblait totalement bloquée. Elle pesta en essayant d'y donner un coup d'épaules mais la porte resta fermée.

« Chat Noir, j'ai besoin de ton cataclysme… »

Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre du côté du félin. LadyBug donna un coup de pied à nouveau sur la porte qui ne changea absolument rien et retenta d'appeler son partenaire qui ne lui répondit pas. Affolée, elle porta son regard vers lui et le vit les genoux repliés contre son torse, sa tête reposant dessus et son regard terrifiant gorgé de sang. Elle courut immédiatement vers lui, et s'agenouilla à sa hauteur.

« Non, c'est pas possible, pas maintenant. » Murmura-t-elle paniquée.

Elle posa sa main sur son épaule, essaya de le réconforter pour calmer la colère qui semblait pénétrer ses veines.

« Chat Noir, calme-toi, j'ai besoin de toi… »

Sa respiration était saccadée, des mèches argentées commençaient à apparaître dans ses boucles dorées. Elle porta sa main contre sa joue et entreprit de la caresser du bout des doigts. Mais la colère du félin semblait de plus en plus puissante et son corps était parcouru de frisson.

« Chaton, écoute ma voix, je suis là. »

La coccinelle réfléchissait à 100 à l'heure essayant de se souvenir comment la colère s'était stoppée la première fois. Et un souvenir éclaira son regard, elle se souvenait exactement mot pour mot ce qu'elle lui avait révélé. Elle colla sa bouche contre son oreille et dans un murmure déclara « Je t'aime Chat... »

Immédiatement, le félin reprit ses esprits, tout était redevenu à la normal et ne semblait pas se souvenir de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Surpris de voir sa Lady si proche de lui et dans cette position il arqua un sourcil vers la coccinelle.

« Ma Lady ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Elle soupira et ferma les yeux quelques instants. Elle se sentait soulagée que le félin ne se souvienne pas de ce qu'il venait à nouveau de lui arriver et surtout de ce qu'elle avait du lui dire pour le faire redevenir lui-même. Elle aurait eu beaucoup de mal à lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment.

« Tu es tombé sur la tête. » Finit-elle par lui dire en espérant qu'il ne pose pas plus de questions.

Il haussa les épaules et se releva, puis dans un mouvement tendit sa main vers l'héroïne.

« Besoin d'aide ma Lady ? » Répliqua-t-il dans un clin d'œil.

Elle attrapa sa main et se hissa vers lui.

« Oui, j'ai besoin de ton cataclysme… »

Il se mit à courir en invoquant le mot magique de son pouvoir, immédiatement des petites étincelles noires se mirent à tournoyer autour de sa main et il la posa sur le bois de la porte qui se brisa en un éclair.

LadyBug le remercia d'un signe de tête et pénétra dans la chambre.

« Monsieur Bourgeois ? »

Elle scruta rapidement les lieux, un grand tapis rouge était posé sur le sol et plus loin un lit à baldaquin agrémenté de deux tables de chevet où étaient posées deux lampes de couleur rouge. Une porte se trouvait sur le côté gauche du lit qui devait surement donner sur la salle de bain. La dite porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas ce qui provoqua un sursaut de la part des deux héros et une tête en sortie.

« Il est parti ? » Déclara une voix assez snob.

La coccinelle se tourna vers cette voix et y découvrit le maire de Paris qui semblait effrayé.

« Monsieur Bourgeois… que s'est-il passé ? »

Le maire sortit de la salle de bain et s'avança vers les deux jeunes héros en les remerciant pour tout ce qu'ils faisaient pour protéger Paris et ses habitants. Puis il leur raconta qu'il avait dû annuler la représentation de demain soir du magicien. En effet, sa fille avait décidé d'organiser ses fiançailles dans la même salle que le magicien devait donner son spectacle. Le maire avait dû céder aux caprices de sa fille et le jeune homme était parti en pestant qu'il se vengerait.

La coccinelle ria jaune en pensant que Chloé était tout à fait capable de provoquer des akumas par le biais de son papounet chéri, quelle peste ! Elle fut sorti de ses pensées quand le miraculous de Chat Noir bipa, machinalement elle porta son regard vers sa chevalière où il ne restait plus que trois coussinets d'allumés.

« Chat Noir, emmène monsieur le maire en lieu sur et profites-en pour recharger tes batteries. » Lâcha-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. « En attendant, je vais m'occuper du magicien. »

« C'est comme si c'était fait… à tout à l'heure ma Lady. » Répondit-il en faisant une révérence « Monsieur le maire… »

Elle se positionna sur la rampe de l'escalier et scruta les environs, la foule en délire continuait d'acclamer le magicien, mais lui semblait avoir disparu. Elle espérait sincèrement que Chat Noir avait eu le temps de mettre Monsieur Bourgeois en sécurité et qu'il avait pu se dé-transformer en secret.

Chat Noir de son côté, avait déposé le maire de la capitale dans un placard à balai, il espérait sincèrement que l'akumatisé n'aurait pas l'idée de le chercher dans ce genre d'endroit et se chercha rapidement une cachette pour sa dé-transformation. Sa chevalière bipa et l'ultime coussinet disparu rendant sa bague totalement noire, il devait faire vite, il ne lui restait plus qu'un quart de secondes avant de perdre le costume de son alter-ego. Un peu plus loin, il vit une arbuste dans un coin longeant le mur et

glissa derrière. Certes ce n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour retrouver son apparence mais c'était le seul disponible dans les environs. Sa dé-transformation se produisit au moment où son corps se dissimulait derrière le feuillage. Un soupire sortit de sa bouche pile-poil quand son kwami s'éjecta de sa chevalière. « Camembert » Supplia Plagg en glissant dans ses mains. Sa main dans la poche intérieur de sa veste, il chercha frénétiquement la denrée préférée de son kwami mais y rencontra un immense vide. « Oh Plagg, j'ai oublié d'en prendre. » Déclara-t-il désolé.

Le kwami trembla dans sa main, il devait faire quelque chose et ne pouvait pas laisser Plagg dans cet état et devait également vite se retransformer pour aider LadyBug et vaincre le super-vilain. Une idée traversa son esprit, et il mit son kwami dans la poche intérieur de sa veste. Il se dirigea vers les cuisines du grand palace en essayant d'être le plus discret possible. Manquerait plus que le magicien le transforme en fan hystérique et Ladybug serait à nouveau seule pour faire le sale boulot. C'était déjà arrivé plusieurs fois dans le passé et il refusait que ce soir le sortilège de l'akumatisé l'atteigne.

Il pénétra dans ce lieu désert de toute vie humaine et s'élança vers la chambre froide la plus proche espérant trouver rapidement un camembert pour Plagg. Il analysa toutes les victuailles présentent sur les étagères mais aucune ne ressemblait au met préféré de son kwami, et plus le temps filait plus Plagg perdait son énergie. Il y avait tout un tas d'aliments présents mais aucun ne ressemblait à une boîte de camembert ou même à un fromage ordinaire. Il pesta en se tournant pour visualiser le contenu d'autres étagères et vit enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Il attrapa cette fameuse boîte, l'ouvrit et prit son kwami qui se réveilla en sentant la bonne odeur de camembert lui chatouiller les narines et se jeta littéralement dessus.

Plagg prenait pour une fois son temps pour déguster son fromage, Adrien continuait à pester devant la lenteur de sa boule de poil. Soudain un cri aigu déchira le silence de sa chambre froide, le blond se précipita vers ce son assourdissant et se retrouva à quelques centimètres de l'akumatisé qui portait sur son épaule une Chloé qui hurlait à s'en tuer les poumons. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines et devait aider son amie d'enfance, même si depuis quelques temps leur relation s'était quelque peu détériorée suite à un incident qu'il préférait oublier. Il fit quelques pas et sentit un fil frôler son avant-bras.

LadyBug n'avait pas attendu bien longtemps avant de voir réapparaître le super-vilain. En effet, elle l'avait localisé dans son bain de foule aspirant les acclamations de ses fans hystériques qui devait lui donner son énergie nécessaire pour se déplacer et créer les éclairs de sa main gantée. Puis ayant assez de force, il se mit à léviter et se retrouva au niveau de LadyBug. Un masque violet en forme du papillon se matérialisa sous ses yeux. En trois ans de combat, elle n'avait jamais vu en personne celui qui se faisait nommer Papillon. Il se cachait sous les sbires de ses akumas et des pauvres parisiens dont il prenait le contrôle de leur corps et de leur âme. Pathétique. Le magicien croisa le regard de LadyBug il s'apprêtait à lui parler mais une voix stridente le dévia de son objectif.

« C'est quoi tout se raffut ? » Clama la blonde penchée sur la rambarde de l'escalier.

Chloé Bourgeois, évidement, pensa la coccinelle en se tapant le front de sa main. L'akumatisé bifurqua vers la fille du maire et dans un mouvement il la porta sur son épaule, ce qui provoqua un cri strident de la part de la blonde. LadyBug avait juste envie de s'enfuir et de laisser Chloé se débrouiller pour se sortir de cette mauvaise passe, la fille du maire lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs depuis sa première rentrée au collège et n'avait franchement pas envie de lui venir en aide. Et sans oublier qu'elle avait réussi à charmer Adrien, son cœur continuait à lui rappeler au vu du pincement qu'elle venait de ressentir, et dès demain ils seraient officiellement fiancés. Elle tourna les talons prête à partir.

« LadyBug aide-moi. » Hurla la blonde qui gesticulait sur l'épaule du magicien.

La coccinelle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, elle détestait Chloé Bourgeois, elle lui faisait vivre un enfer chaque jour en cours et était bien heureuse de l'avoir juste aperçue depuis les vacances scolaires, elle était bientôt fiancée au garçon qui lui faisait battre son cœur encore quelques jours avant mais elle décida de l'aider, que ce n'était pas juste de la laisser se débrouiller seule, avait-elle une conscience de super héroïne ? Alors elle refit face au super-vilain et lança son yo-yo vers lui, le fil s'enroula autour de ses jambes et l'akumatisé tomba sur le sol.

Et là elle le vit, aider Chloé à se relever, la porter jusqu'à sa chambre et son cœur se serra à nouveau. Évidemment, elle n'était pas seule dans sa chambre, évidemment son fiancé était là à batifoler avec elle. Elle avait certes choisi Chat Noir, mais revoir Adrien ici en compagnie de sa fiancée, Chloé Bourgeois, lui brisa à nouveau le cœur.

Le magicien profita de l'absence de Ladybug pour se téléporter à quelques centimètres derrière elle, ses mains s'aventurèrent immédiatement au niveau de ses lobes prêt à retirer ses miraculous.

Adrien, de son côté, avait posé Chloé sur son lit lui recommandant de ne pas bouger et de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il fallait se dépêcher de récupérer Plagg, qui était resté dans la chambre froide, pour achever sa transformation. Il tourna le bouton de la porte et se figea au vu du super-vilain posté derrière sa Lady sa main proche, trop proche de son miraculous.

« LadyBug… derrière toi. » Cria-t-il.

Le magicien ricana et lévita vers Adrien, sa main gantée en avant et lança un éclair vers sa cible mais la coccinelle fut plus rapide que l'akumatisé et en un saut périlleux gracieux et un tournoiement de son yo-yo évita de justesse l'éclair au blond.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Adrien ? » Lâcha-t-elle la voix légèrement anxieuse. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et continua, « retourne au près de ta fiancée. »

Il arqua un sourcil vers elle ne comprenant pas de quoi elle voulait parler. Le magicien de son côté continuait à envoyer des éclairs en direction de LadyBug et d'Adrien qui étaient déviés par son yo-yo qui continuait de les protéger.

« Où est cet idiot de Chat ? » Murmura la coccinelle. « Jamais là quand on a besoin de lui. »

Ils étaient comme piégés par le magicien et seul le yo-yo les protégeait. Adrien en entendant les paroles de sa Lady, qui lui asséna un petit coup dans son être, essaya de trouver une solution pour pouvoir rejoindre Plagg et se transformer au plus vite. Il analysa la situation, et vit une ouverture entre le mur et sa coccinelle, et si elle continuait de le protéger il pourrait en un rien de temps regagner la cuisine. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la justicière masquée qui sursauta au toucher.

« LadyBug, je dois aller dans la cuisine, peux-tu m'aider ? » Lança-t-il mal à l'aise.

Elle grimaça légèrement et lâcha, «Dans la cuisine ? »

Son yo-yo continuait à tournoyer et la coccinelle sentit son poignet fatiguer peu à peu.

« J'ai une petite faim. » Finit-il.

Ils étaient tous les deux dans le champ de mire de l'akumatisé et son ex-amour ne pensait qu'à manger, alors qu'elle venait surement de lui sauver la vie. Elle pesta intérieurement, et Chat Noir n'était toujours pas revenu ! Et s'il avait recommencé un nouvel épisode de colère et était dans un désarroi total, elle sentit son agacement monter en elle et avait envie de tout laisser tomber ce soir. La seule chose qu'elle avait souhaité en rentrant de chez Maître Fu plus tôt, était de passer une soirée sympa avec son chaton, juste se poser dans ses bras comme elle le faisait si souvent, l'entendre ronronner à son oreille, et s'endormir contre son torse. Mais bien sur le papillon n'avait pensé qu'à lui et se retrouvait embrigader avec un akuma qui se prenait pour le roi de la magie, un maire qu'elle devait protéger, une peste qui avait fait son petit scandale en se prenant pour la reine, un Adrien qui avait faim et un poignet qui pouvait lâcher d'une minute à l'autre. Elle soupira et fit un signe de la tête au blond et déclara, « si tu croises Chat Noir dis lui de rappliquer illico-presto je vais pas tenir longtemps. »

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du blond et il chuchota un merci à peine audible. Il se mit à courir le plus vite possible vers la chambre froide en espérant que sa Lady tienne encore un peu. Il trouva un Plagg totalement avachi dans une des boîtes de camembert jonchée sur l'étagère. Il sourit légèrement en le voyant roupiller et lui donna une pichenette sur la tête. Le kwami se réveilla en braillant et Adrien prononça les quatre mots magiques.

A nouveau affublé du costume de son alter-ego, il visualisa rapidement sa coéquipière au loin qui semblait redoubler d'effort à tenir son yo-yo. Il devait faire vite pour lui venir en aide et une idée germa en lui. Il se propulsa à l'aide de son bâton à l'étage au dessus, glissa sur la rampe d'escalier et se positionna au dessus de l'akumatisé qui continuait de lancer des éclairs à sa Lady. D'un coup de barre de fer, la main gantée du magicien bifurqua sur la gauche et son éclair toucha la porte en bois de la chambre de Chloé bourgeois qui explosa à son contact. L'akumatisé ragea et lévita jusqu'à l'étage supérieur pour rejoindre le félin. Dans un regard les deux justiciers comprirent ce qu'ils devaient faire. Le chat pointa son bâton vers le super-vilain et lui donna un léger coup dans son abdomen. Le magicien ricana et dans un mouvement de main envoya un éclair vers Chat Noir qui l'esquiva en une pirouette. Ils continuèrent leur petit manège pendant quelques minutes. Pendant ce temps Ladybug visualisait les gestes du super-vilain et vit que son énergie commençait à s'épuiser. Il était temps pour elle d'invoquer son pouvoir. Un sac en papier marron tomba dans ses mains. Elle scruta les environs en quête d'une idée, et tout lui devint clair.

« Chat Noir, maintenant. » Cria-t-elle.

Le félin acquiesça d'un signe de tête et activa pour la deuxième fois son pouvoir. Les étincelles noires refirent leurs apparitions autour de sa main et il profita de la fatigue du magicien pour lui tourner autour et par la même occasion briser à l'aide de son cataclysme le sol où se positionnait l'akumatisé. Dans un craquement, il se retrouva à l'étage inférieur et la coccinelle en profita pour lui mettre le sac en papier sur la tête. Immédiatement, le super-vilain posa ses mains sur le dit sac pour le retirer mais Ladybug fut plus rapide et retira à la hâte son gant blanc qu'elle déchira en un coup. Un papillon violet noir en sorti. Elle l'attrapa à l'intérieur de son yo-yo et le purifia. Le papillon nettoyé de toute impureté s'envola. Puis elle lança son sac en papier marron en criant « Miraculous Ladybug ».

Les petites coccinelles firent le tour de la foule, de la porte explosée de Chloé et de l'ex-magicien qui retrouva son apparence en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici. Tout était redevenu à la normal et Ladybug aimait particulièrement ce moment. Où toute la magie noire disparaissait laissant place à la restauration des lieux. Cette odeur printanière qui se dégageait à chaque mouvement d'ailes des petites coccinelles peu importe la saison.

Le maire rejoignit aussitôt les deux justiciers masqués en les remerciant à nouveau pour l'aide précieuse de ce soir.

Les deux héros joignirent leurs points dans un éternel « bien joué » et leurs miraculous bipèrent ensemble signalant la fin pour eux. Ladybug fit un pas en arrière prête à bondir mais le félin fut plus rapide et rattrapa de justesse la coccinelle.

« Ma Lady, attends, il faut que je te parle… » Clama-t-il en tenant son poignet fermement dans sa main.

Elle jaugea une fraction de seconde et son miraculous bipa une seconde fois.

« Ok, on se rejoint dans quinze minutes dans notre Q.G. » Déclara-t-elle en enlevant son poignet de sa prise.

Un sourire ourla ses lèvres qui disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu. Un quart d'heure n'était pas suffisant pour lui. En effet, il voulait retourner voir sa princesse avant. Et le peu de temps que lui laisser la coccinelle n'était pas satisfaisant pour lui.

« Dans une heure » Rectifia-t-il. « J'ai quelque chose à faire avant. » Finit-il

Dans un signe de main, il allongea son bâton et disparut dans la nuit.

 **Bonsoir, voilà la suite de ma fanfic. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos reviewers que ce soit du positif et du négatif :)**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine pour la suite.**


	14. Chapitre 14 - Qui es-tu ?

Ladybug fila aussi vite qu'elle le put jusqu'à chez elle. Son chaton lui avait fait bien comprendre qu'il venait la voir avant d'avoir une conversation avec son alter-ego. Cette situation devenait de plus en plus compliquée mais elle n'avait pas le choix de jongler entre ses deux vies. Sa vie si paisible de lycéenne en vacances qui aidait ses parents à la boulangerie dès qu'elle le pouvait, traîner l'après-midi avec son amie Alya et fantasmer le soir venu sur le beau Adrien. Et sa vie de justicière masquée qui faisait son possible pour protéger la vie des parisiens au côté de son acolyte des ailes du Papillon mais depuis quelques temps sa vie de lycéenne et sa vie d'héroïne se mélangeaient et tout avait explosé quand elle avait choisi d'aimer Chat Noir et d'oublier Adrien. Et pour elle tout devenait compliqué et elle devait courir entre Marinette et LadyBug et user de subterfuges pour ne pas se faire découvrir aux yeux de son chaton. Epuisée par le dernier combat et par sa vie si mouvementée, elle glissa dans sa chambre tout en reprenant son apparence habituelle. Elle donna un cookie à sa kwami qui gisait sur le lit et décida finalement d'aller prendre une douche pour se remettre ses esprits en place. Elle avait encore quelques minutes devant elle avant que Chat Noir apparaisse.

L'eau coula sur ses cheveux de jais et glissa sur son corps nu. Elle apprécia ce petit moment rien qu'à elle pour oublier toute cette tension créée depuis des semaines. Elle ne supportait plus de devoir jouer un jeu face à son coéquipier quand elle revêtait le costume de son alter-ego et malgré tout elle devait continuer de faire semblant d'être une autre et regrettait presque de lui avoir donné rendez-vous. A chaque fois qu'elle le retrouvait sous l'apparence de Ladybug, l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras était présente, la peur de le perdre s'initiait à chaque fois dans son être et maintenant qu'il était victime d'absence cette peur était plus intense. Lors du combat contre le magicien, cette peur l'avait terrorisée et ne le voyant pas revenir, elle s'était imaginé les pires scénarios. Elle attrapa une grande serviette de bain qu'elle noua au dessus de sa poitrine et retourna dans sa chambre les cheveux dégoulinant d'eau. Elle prit le tee-shirt de son amant et rejoignit sa mezzanine toujours emmitouflée dans sa serviette.

Le félin avait trouvé une ruelle sombre pas très loin de la boulangerie de sa princesse pour se dé-transformer. Son kwami englouti son camembert, qu'Adrien avait subtilisé dans la cuisine du grand palace un peu plus tôt, en quelques secondes et râlait qu'il en avait marre de toujours le transformer, il avait besoin de repos et parti bouder un peu plus loin. Adrien sourit et lui promit une montagne de camembert s'il le transformait encore une fois pour la soirée. À nouveau revêtu de son costume de justicier masqué il fonça retrouver sa princesse. Il se posa avec délicatesse sur la terrasse et alla directement vers sa trappe qui était ouverte. Inquiet, il gravit les quelques marches pour accéder à la mezzanine et découvrit la demoiselle légèrement vêtue d'un drap de bain. Ses cheveux mouillés étaient légèrement collés sur son visage et dans son cou. Un sourire charmeur ourla ses lèvres et il fit quelques pas vers sa la brune. Elle posa son regard sur le félin, toujours le sourire éclatant sur les lèvres, qui continuait de glisser vers elle. Il se retrouva à quelques centimètres de son corps si désirable recouvert d'un simple bout de tissus qu'il suffisait juste de retirer d'un coup de griffes. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et ne se quittèrent pas pendant quelques minutes. Puis il fit un nouveau pas vers elle et glissa ses émeraudes vers ses lèvres qu'elle mordilla lentement. La jeune fille fit un pas en arrière et son dos rencontra le mur derrière elle. Il posa ses deux mains griffues sur le mur près de son visage et colla son corps contre le sien. La brune porta immédiatement ses deux mains dans son dos et fit de lents mouvements de haut en bas. Un ronronnement sorti de sa bouche et il murmura tout contre ses lèvres « tu vas me rendre fou. » Un léger rire vibra au creux de sa gorge et le félin en profita pour accaparer ses lèvres de sa bouche. Leurs langues se retrouvèrent immédiatement dans une danse langoureuse. Le cœur de la jeune fille explosa dans sa poitrine et à nouveau une légère chaleur s'installa au creux de ses reins. À chaque fois que son chaton l'embrassait, son corps se transformait en un volcan prêt à entrer en éruption. Il glissa ses lèvres vers sa mâchoire et parsema sa chair de baisers brulants. Haletante, un gémissement sorti de sa gorge et le chat continua son ascension vers la clavicule de sa princesse embrassant chaque partie de sa peau présente autour de ses lèvres. Elle le rendait complètement dingue et il ne tarda pas à avoir envie de la jeune fille. D'un coup de griffes, il retira le nœud serrant la serviette de la brune qui effleura son corps et tomba à ses pieds. Les joues de Marinette rougirent soudainement sous l'effet de la gêne se retrouvant complètement nue devant le félin. Lui de son côté, en profita pour glisser son regard sur ce corps dénudé et posa ses mains gantées sur les hanches de sa dulcinée qu'il caressa lentement tout en parcourant de baisers brulants le début de sa poitrine arrivant jusqu'à un de ses mamelon qu'il titilla sauvagement.

Dans un geste il se redressa et colla ses lèvres sur l'oreille de Marinette. « Tu es magnifique ma princesse… » mais le temps lui était compté et il devait malheureusement la quitter dans quelques minutes. Il caressa lentement sa joue et déclara tristement, « je vais devoir te laisser, j'ai un rendez-vous avec Ladybug. »

Rouge de honte, sa bouche forma un O. Elle avait complétement oublié ce détail. Elle arqua un sourcil feignant la surprise. « Un rencard ? Je dois m'inquiéter ? »

Surpris, le félin observa Marinette incrédule et se mit finalement à rire devant sa moue qui ressemblait à une petite fille.

« Serais-tu jalouse Princesse ? » Lâcha-t-il dans un clin d'œil.

Elle le toisa, elle n'était évidemment pas jalouse, mais aimait jouer au feu avec lui.

« Peut-être… » Lança-t-elle un regard plein de défi.

A nouveau, il se mit à rire devant son air fautif puis il attrapa ses deux poignets entre ses griffes et les plaqua contre le mur. Il embrassa sa joue, l'effleura de la sienne et glissa ses lèvres contre son oreille et dans un murmure prononça, « c'est toi que je veux… ». Ensuite il prit possession de sa bouche et en profita pour mordiller sa lèvre inférieur. A regret, il déposa un baiser sur son front et se sépara d'elle en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à son corps dénudé. « Je reviens tout à l'heure. » lui promit-il et s'échappa. La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux et attrapa sa serviette à ses pieds. Elle fulminait qu'il puisse partir comme ça sans demander son reste, « Idiot de chat. »

La nuit était déjà bien avancée, et seuls quelques parisiens étaient encore installés sur les terrasses des cafés encore ouverts à cette heure tardive. Un peu plus haut, un chat errant se déplaçait avec agilité navigant entre les toits et les cheminées présents sous ses pieds. Ses pensées étaient tournées vers la demoiselle qu'il venait de quitter en la laissant seule à son triste sort. La séparation avait été éprouvante pour lui et il avait dû partir promptement comme on enlève un sparadrap sur la peau. Pourtant, l'envie de rester avec elle, de l'embrasser, de caresser son corps si désirable était bien présente mais il avait demandé à Ladybug une entrevue et ne pouvait décemment pas poser un lapin à sa Lady.

Plus loin, Ladybug filait de toits en toits et de cheminées en cheminées pour ne pas arriver trop en retard. Chat Noir étant quelques peu en retard sur l'heure, elle devait trouver vite une excuse même si elle lui en voulait encore de son attitude. Elle se posa non loin de leur wagon qui semblait s'éveiller à vu d'œil. Les flammes des lanternes dansaient en rythme à travers les lucarnes, elle s'approcha de l'entrée, essayant de trouver une excuse pour son retard s'il le demandait. Puis dans un geste, elle pénétra dans leur sanctuaire, retrouvant son acolyte adossé à quelques pas d'elle. Il releva les yeux et croisa son regard empli d'une certaine gêne.

« Ma Lady !! » Lâcha-t-il en attrapant sa main et déposant un baiser au dos de celle-ci. « Tu es en retard. » Clama-t-il alors qu'elle retirait sa main de ses griffes.

La coccinelle haussa les épaules, contourna le félin et s'assit sur la première banquette. Le chat l'imita et s'installa en face d'elle.

« J'ai l'impression qu'une décennie est passée depuis notre dernière rencontre ici… » Dit-elle en posant sa main gantée sur le cuir usé de l'assisse.

Il arqua un sourcil vers sa coéquipière, en effet cela faisait très longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas patrouillé ensemble, quatre semaines exactement, quatre semaines que sa Lady lui avait brisé le cœur, quatre semaines où il avait commencé à voir sa princesse autrement que sa camarade de classe timide et maladroite, quatre semaines où sa vie avait quelque peu changée.

Elle l'observa légèrement le voyant perdu dans ses pensées, elle le trouva trop mignon ainsi, le regard dans le vague, sa main s'échappant derrière sa nuque. Beaucoup de choses avaient changées ces derniers temps, elle était sans le vouloir tombée amoureuse de lui alors que des semaines avant, elle l'avait rejeté sans penser aux conséquences. En étant Marinette son chaton était quelque peu différent et elle avait immédiatement apprécié sa compagnie et tout naturellement ses sentiments étaient devenus plus qu'amicaux. Bon elle ne pouvait pas nier que le félin avait déjà réussi à lui voler une partie de son cœur dans le passé.

« Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ? »

Cette phrase le ramena à la réalité et il croisa son regard si bleu si intense, qu'il pouvait se perdre dans ce bleu océan.

« Euh, oui … » Lâcha-t-il. « J'ai rencontré quelqu'un … » Il s'arrêta net dans sa phrase et observa la réaction de sa Lady. Elle avait juste sourit à ses dires. « Et j'aimerais lui révéler qui je suis. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux, le rouge lui montant directement aux joues, heureusement, son masque cachait une bonne partie de ses pommettes et le félin n'eut vent de cet état. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, elle ne se sentait pas capable de lui répondre, ne sachant pas elle-même ce qu'elle désirait. Elle avait cette peur qui s'initiait peu à peu dans son fort intérieur, cette peur d'être déçue de sa véritable nature ou qu'il ne soit finalement pas celui qui lui était destiné.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. » Lança-t-elle.

Un voile de tristesse parcourut son regard émeraude, tout son entourage lui déconseillait de se dévoiler mais lui ne supportait plus de devoir toujours se cacher.

« Pourquoi ? » Lâcha-t-il tristement.

Elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui dévoiler la vérité et devait trouver vite quoi répondre.

« C'est trop dangereux… » Répondit-elle finalement la voix roque.

« Mais je l'aime… »

Sa bouche s'entrouvrit à cette révélation. Elle sentit les ailes de papillons battre légèrement dans son abdomen.

« Il le sait ton petit-ami ? »

Elle fit un signe de la tête l'invitant à continuer.

« Qui tu es vraiment… » Finit-il en baissant le regard.

De son côté, elle ferma les yeux et déclara dans un murmure, « non il ne sait pas que je suis Ladybug… »

Le sujet dévia finalement sur les absences de Chat Noir et Ladybug lui suggéra d'éviter les pensées négatives et d'en parler même pendant un combat contre un akumatisé s'il sentait la colère montait en lui. Elle espérait sincèrement que ces quelques conseils l'aideraient. Puis le félin décida qu'il était temps de rejoindre sa princesse, ils se saluèrent d'un geste de la main mais au dernier moment le chat attrapa la coccinelle et la serra fort dans ses bras. « Merci ma Lady. » lui murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Elle prit congé rapidement et s'élança dans la nuit pour arriver chez elle avant le félin, cependant elle avait prit toutes les précautions et elle avait décidé de passer par la porte principale de son logement. La brune se dé-transforma devant la porte d'entrée et fouilla dans sa besace, qu'elle avait pensé à prendre avant de se transformer plus tôt, et attrapa les clés. D'un tour de main la porte s'ouvrit, elle se précipita dans la cuisine donner un cookie à sa kwami qui la regarda en soupirant et elle s'allongea immédiatement dans le canapé épuisée par ses allers-retours incessant jonglant entre Marinette et Ladybug.

Chat Noir trouva la trappe extérieur à nouveau ouverte. Surpris que sa princesse ait oublié de la refermer, il entreprit de vérifier si tout allait bien. Il ne supporterait pas qu'il lui arrive malheur et surtout par sa faute. Personne dans sa chambre, Marinette était introuvable mais la trappe intérieure était elle aussi ouverte. Inquiet, il se précipita dans les escaliers qui menaient jusque dans la cuisine et y trouva dans le salon la jeune fille assoupie dans le canapé, cet air serein sur le visage. Il s'approcha à pas de chat et l'observa. À ses yeux, elle était magnifique, et se donna une claque mentale pour ne pas l'avoir vu avant. Il était tellement obnubilé par Ladybug qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué sa camarade de classe. Il savait que plusieurs garçons de sa classe avaient déjà craqué sur la fille aux cheveux de jais et même son meilleur pote, lui n'avait vu que du feu et il était passé à côté d'elle et aujourd'hui, elle était non plus amoureuse d'Adrien mais de Chat Noir. Quelle belle ironie du sort. Il devait rentrer chez lui et laisser la demoiselle dormir en paix mais se sentait incapable de bouger et préféra donc rester auprès d'elle. Une place libre se trouvait sur l'angle du canapé il s'installa et s'allongea sa tête reposant au creux du ventre de la brune puis demanda à Plagg de le dé-transformer.

Marinette s'étira en baillant et sentit quelque chose de posé sur son abdomen. Curieuse, elle ouvrit les yeux et s'arrêta sur cette main ornée d'une chevalière argentée, elle savait qu'elle avait déjà vu cette bague quelque part, sur Chat Noir évidemment mais lorsqu'ils étaient dé-transformés leurs miraculous prenaient une toute autre forme et ce bijou elle en était certaine ne lui était pas inconnu et elle savait qu'elle l'avait déjà vu quelque part mais son cerveau refusait de lui communiquer cet élément. Puis, elle sentit son chaton légèrement bouger contre elle et immédiatement elle posa sa main sur ses yeux. Elle avait fait une promesse à Tikki et Maître Fu de ne pas chercher à savoir qui il était et même si lui souhaitait se dévoiler au plus vite elle ferait tout pour ne pas corrompre sa promesse et elle ne se sentait pas prête à affronter la vérité.

Adrien, de son côté, s'éveilla lentement. Sa main, toujours posée sur l'abdomen de Marinette, glissa légèrement se retrouvant un peu plus proche de sa poitrine. Il bougea le haut de son corps qui laissa une légère douleur vriller son dos au vu de la position inconfortable qu'il avait pris une bonne partie de la nuit. Sa main continua sa route jusqu'à atteindre la joue de sa princesse, non sans avoir profité de caresser chaque partie que sa peau rencontrait jusqu'à son objectif. Au contact de sa joue, il sentit la jeune fille frissonner. Il se sentait près à lui faire face et à lui dévoiler qui il était sous son masque, même s'il avait peur du rejet de la brune. Pendant trois ans, il pensait que Marinette le détestait et qu'elle ne lui avait jamais pardonné l'histoire du chewing-gum mais il s'était lamentablement trompé sur les sentiments de sa camarade et avait appris la nuit de leur première fois qu'elle nourrissait non pas des sentiments de dégoûts mais bien amoureux envers lui. Et ne sachant pas la vérité il s'était montré à elle en étant Chat Noir, et pensait que c'était une véritable idiotie de sa part. Et maintenant, une peur s'initia en lui. Et si la fille de ses pensées le rejetait ce matin, son cœur se briserait à nouveau et il ne le supporterait pas. Bizarrement, les sentiments qu'il portait pour sa princesse étaient beaucoup plus fort que ceux qu'il avait alimenté pour l'héroïne masquée. Et pourtant il avait voué un amour pur et sincère pour la coccinelle mais le jour où Marinette était entrée dans sa vie tous ses sentiments avaient été pulvérisés en un éclair et ceux pour la fille aux cheveux de jais y avaient fait leur place dans tout son être et il savait aujourd'hui qu'il était fou amoureux d'elle. Il soupira lentement, puis il prit appuie sur son autre main et releva le haut de son corps au dessus de celui de la demoiselle, positionnant ses deux mains autour de son visage. Il était près à rencontrer son regard bleu océan mais à la place rencontra le dos de sa main. Surpris, son cœur rata un battement de déception et il ne comprenait pas son geste.

« Marinette, enlève ta main. » Lâcha-t-il la voix légèrement teintée de déception.

La jeune fille se mordilla la lèvre inférieur et sentit le souffle de son amant caresser sa bouche et son nez. Elle ne se sentait pas encore prête et voulait encore prendre son temps avant de savoir son identité. Sa tête bougea de droite à gauche lentement et dans un soupire murmura « non, je ne peux pas. »

En entendant ces quelques mots, le blond sentit une boule se former au creux de sa gorge. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa princesse refusait de voir la réalité en face, mais ne lui en voulait pas. C'était sa décision et il la respectait même si son refus lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Alors, à l'aide de sa main il caressa sa chevelure et déposa un baiser sur son front.

« Je comprends Mari. » Glissa-t-il en l'embrassant sur les lèvres.

Elle se sentit rassurée, mais d'un autre côté, elle regrettait de devoir lui dire non. Puis, il mit fin à leur étreinte avec regret, il ne désirait pas avoir à nouveau les foudres de son père en découvrant par Nathalie son lit vide. Marinette regretta immédiatement le corps de son chaton contre le sien.

« Je dois rentrer. » Clama-t-il en cherchant Plagg du regard. « Je ne veux pas que mon père sache que j'ai encore découché cette nuit. »

Il trouva Plagg affalé sur un des tabourets de la cuisine, Tikki s'étant cachée quelques secondes avant. Son kwami râla quelque peu ne voulant pas encore le transformer, et Adrien approuva il pouvait tout bonnement sortir de chez les Dupain-Cheng en étant lui-même, il était encore trop tôt pour croiser quelqu'un dans la rue. Dans un dernier regard pour Marinette, qui s'était redressée dans le canapé mais elle maintenait toujours sa main devant ses yeux, il claqua la porte.

Le claquement fit sursauter Marinette, qui après un instant d'affolement repris ses esprits. Tikki la rejoignit quelques secondes après se posant sur l'assisse du canapé.

« Marinette, tu as pris la bonne décision. »

Elle en était plus aussi sûre et elle sentait qu'elle avait fait beaucoup de peine à son chaton en prenant cette décision, mais d'un autre côté elle savait qu'en connaissant la vérité sur son identité, elle serait elle-même obligée de se révéler. Et si Chat Noir apprenait qu'elle était LadyBug et qu'elle lui avait brisé le cœur avant de succomber à son charme en étant Marinette l'anéantirait, leur relation n'irait pas très loin. Et leur complicité au combat se ressentirai en un rien de temps. Mais elle ne pouvait plus vivre comme ça et regretta son geste. Finalement elle se leva, courut jusque devant la porte d'entrée espérant qu'il soit encore à sa portée, mais tomba sur une Alya hilare devant sa meilleure amie ainsi accoutrée.

« Alya ?! » Lâcha-t-elle surprise. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

Son amie sourit en l'examinant de haut en bas.

« Je te retourne la question ma fille !! »

Se souvenant de sa tenue légère qu'elle avait après le départ de Chat Noir hier soir, elle rougit au regard de la bloggeuse qui l'attrapa par le bras la faisant pivoter sur elle-même.

Marinette avait changé de tenue portant un mini short rose et un débardeur blanc et avait rejoint sa meilleure amie qui était installée sur son sofa dans sa chambre. La bloggeuse trépignait d'impatience à lui montrer ce qu'un fan du LadyBlog lui avait envoyé hier soir. Son smartphone dernier cri dans sa main, elle appuya sur le « Play » de la vidéo en attente. La brune écarquilla les yeux quand la vidéo commença, on y voyait Chat Noir assis les genoux contre sa poitrine et LadyBug à genoux à ses côtés lors de son épisode d'absence. Un frisson lui parcourut sa colonne vertébrale, quelqu'un les avait filmé à leur insu. Alya était tellement heureuse d'avoir reçu ce film qui durait quelques secondes, même si elle avait du mal à percevoir ce qu'il se passait réellement entre les deux justiciers. L'héroïne, elle ne savait plus quoi faire et essayait de trouver un moyen de supprimer cette vidéo. Son chaton ne devait jamais au grand jamais voir ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Heureusement, le son était désactivée et on ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'elle lui disait.

« Tu l'as posté sur le LadyBlog ? » Finit-elle par dire à son amie.

« Non, je voulais d'abord te la montrer … Chat Noir n'a pas l'air bien … Et LadyBug essaye de le calmer non ? »

Elle se sentit hyper ventiler, et porta sa main en éventail devant son visage.

« Il fait chaud non ? » Lâcha-t-elle.

Alya arqua un sourcil vers sa meilleure amie. Et trouva l'attitude de Marinette vraiment étrange ce matin. Depuis quelques jours elle semblait complètement ailleurs ce qui n'échappa pas à la jeune journaliste. Elle lui cachait des choses elle en était certaine.

« Je pense que tu devrais l'effacer … » Continua Marinette au bord de l'agonie.

« Et pourquoi ? Cette vidéo est intéressante. »

Elle avait de plus en plus chaud, et devait vite trouver une excuse. Il était hors de questions que l'absence de Chat Noir se trouve au cœur du LadyBlog et que tous les fans des deux super héros de Paris sachent ce qu'il se passait pour lui actuellement.

« Ecoute Alya, je pense que c'est personnel ce qui se passe entre Chat Noir et LadyBug sur cette vidéo et que les parisiens n'ont pas besoin de savoir ça. Et imagine que le Papillon la découvre ce serait dangereux pour eux qu'il sache leur point faible. » Elle avait dit ça d'un trait et elle avait reprit ensuite lentement sa respiration espérant que sa meilleure soit convaincue de son argumentation.

Alya pesa silencieusement le pour et le contre en publiant cette vidéo le LadyBlog atteindrait des audiences fabuleuses mais l'argument de Marinette pesa dans la balance et elle ne voulait pas faire préjudice aux deux justiciers.

« Tu as raison … » Finit-elle par dire. « Mais je la garde… »

Marinette aurait préférée qu'elle la supprime pour de bon mais en réfléchissant elle n'était pas la seule à posséder cette vidéo et espérait secrètement que cette personne n'était pas mal intentionnée.

« Au faite… » Coupa Alya dans les réflexions de son amie. « Tu devineras jamais qui j'ai croisé devant chez toi. »

Son cœur envoya une pulsation plus forte dans tout son corps, les yeux écarquillés, les mains moites la brune se sentit déchanter. Elle allait savoir par la bouche de sa meilleure amie qui était Chat Noir, non elle ne pouvait pas, ne devait pas savoir. Et puis, il s'était peut être retransformé avant de sortir, même si elle ne l'avait pas entendu dire les mots magiques. La panique la gagna et elle essaya de ne rien montrer physiquement à la bloggeuse mais intérieurement tous ses sens étaient en éveille.

« Qui ? » Clama-t-elle finalement au bord de la crise cardiaque.


	15. Pas un chapitre

Bonsoir à tous,

Donc ceci n'est pas un chapitre comme vous pouvez le voir ! juste pour dire que je mets ma fanfic en pause ... n'ayant aucun lecteur pour le moment je préfère l'arrêter et attendre un peu !

Voilà bonne soirée ...


	16. Chapitre 15 - Révélation

**Bonsoir à tous ! Déjà merci pour tout vos reviewers sur ma petite parenthèse d'hier soir. Mais j'ai commis une petite erreur, je n'étais pas en manque de lecteurs mais en manque d'un CO-lecteur xD Mon chéri ayant beaucoup de boulot en ce moment ne pouvait pas corriger mon chapitre ... Mais finalement une amie m'a aidé à le faire et je la remercierais jamais assez xD** **Donc voici la suite ...** **Bonne lecture :)**

La jeune journaliste n'avait rien remarqué au changement de comportement de son amie et déclara « Nathaniel »

« Nathaniel » hurla-t-elle pour elle-même.

Ses mains toujours moites tremblèrent sous le coup de la révélation, Nathaniel, Chat Noir, non c'était impossible. Elle rassembla toutes les forces qui lui restaient pour faire le point sur cette dernière information en commençant à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre. Nathaniel ne pouvait décemment pas être Chat Noir, déjà il avait été akumatisé en dessinateur et Chat Noir était venu l'aider, ensuite la couleur des cheveux ne correspondait pas, son ex avait les cheveux roux tirant sur le rouge, la taille était différente, Chat Noir avait bien une tête de plus que Nathaniel, et l'odeur, l'ex-dessinateur n'avait pas la même odeur que le félin et elle préférait tellement le parfum de son chaton ce jasmin quelque peu épicé. C'était totalement impossible que Nathaniel soit son coéquipier. Et surtout elle ne le voulait pas. C'était quelqu'un de très gentil et serviable mais elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui, et ne l'avait jamais été. Rassurée, elle se positionna en face de sa meilleure amie qui la regarda de façon étonnée.

« Attends, me dis pas que tu es à nouveau avec Nath … »

La brune se mit à rire devant le regard choquée de la bloggeuse.

« Non ne t'inquiète pas ! »

Mais ce que Marinette et Alya ignoraient, c'est qu'un peu plus tôt, une poignée de secondes avant que la jeune journaliste croise Nathaniel, lui avait aperçu Adrien sortir de chez Marinette. Le cœur lourd il s'était caché derrière le mur longeant la boulangerie et avait suivit le blond du regard jusqu'à ce qu'Alya fasse son apparition. Il l'avait vite expédié préférant suivre son camarade de classe plutôt que de se faire surprendre par la fille de son cœur. Il l'avait talonné pendant quelques minutes, la colère émanant en lui. Puis, ne tenant plus et voulant savoir se qui se tramait entre eux, il avait crié « Agreste. »

Le blond surpris, avait pivoté sur lui-même cherchant qui pouvait être son interlocuteur. Il croisa le regard noir de l'ex-dessinateur ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui voulait encore.

« Qu'est ce que tu foutais chez Marinette à cette heure-ci?? Elle est à moi !!! » Cracha-t-il au visage du blond.

Adrien ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde, cherchant une réponse rapidement.

« Primo Marinette ne t'appartient pas et deuxio ça ne te regarde pas. » Lâcha-t-il en le fixant du regard.

La colère du rouquin s'accentua de plus en plus et il attrapa le blond par le col de sa chemise. « Ferme-là, je suis le seul à pouvoir rendre heureux Marinette. »

Adrien le défia du regard, ses émeraudes se teintèrent légèrement de tâches de sang ce qui effraya Nathaniel qui lâcha le col de sa chemise, à son tour le blond l'attrapa par le bord de son tee-shirt et le souleva à quelques centimètres du sol d'une main. « Si tu approches encore une fois de Marinette je te démolis. » Lâcha-t-il. « Allez dégage… » Il l'envoya valser quelques mètres plus loin percutant la portière d'un véhicule stationné. Le rouquin passa une main dans ses cheveux et clama haut et fort « Ce type est un malade. »

Puis, Adrien tourna les talons essayant de se calmer. Il avait senti la colère monter en lui et s'était donné une claque mentale pour éviter de lui refaire le portrait pourtant l'envie lui avait chatouiller l'échine. Et il ne supportait pas que l'ex-dessinateur s'approprie la jeune fille de cette façon. Comment pouvait-il dire qu'elle lui appartenait ? Sachant que personne n'appartenait à qui que ce soit. Ça lui était insupportable. Il était à quelques mètres de chez lui voyant au loin le grand portail du manoir Agreste et commença à paniquer légèrement au vu de la réaction de son père. Vu l'heure, Nathalie avait déjà du l'avertir que son fils n'avait pas passé la nuit dans son lit. Plus il s'approchait, plus l'envie de faire demi-tour était présente mais au loin il aperçut son père, son assistante et son garde du corps qui l'attendaient sur les marches de l'entrée, son heure était bientôt fini pour lui.

Son père le fit entrer dans son bureau sans un regard envers lui. Froid, il invita son fils à lui expliquer son comportement. Anxieux, le blond passa sa main sur sa nuque caressant lentement ses boucles blondes, et rencontra le regard froid de son père qui lui gela ses entrailles et n'arrivait pas à formuler ses arguments. Lassé d'attendre, son père s'installa sur son grand fauteuil en cuir.

« Adrien, où étais-tu ? » Dit-il le ton glacial.

« J'étais chez Nino. » Lâcha-t-il finalement après quelques longues minutes de silence. « On jouait à la console et je n'ai pas vu l'heure, Nino m'a proposé de rester chez lui. » Finit-il le regard fuyant.

Gabriel Agreste toisa son fils, le regard glacial qu'il lui jeta, donna un frisson au blond. Il lui avait évidemment menti ne pouvant pas lui exprimer la vérité.

« Je vois que tu n'as pas écouté mes recommandations et ton ami n'a toujours pas une bonne influence sur toi. » Répondit-il avec ce même ton glacial.

Adrien baissa la tête, son père continuait de mépriser son meilleur pote et ça l'insupportait qu'il puisse penser qu'il n'était pas une bonne compagnie pour lui.

« Tu es consigné dans ta chambre jusqu'à la fin des grandes vacances. Nathalie supervisera ton emploi du temps pour les jours à venir. »

Le jeune homme sentit une boule se former dans son abdomen à l'idée des nombreux subterfuges qu'il devra inventer pour camoufler ses sorties sous l'apparence de Chat Noir.

« Père… vous ne pouvez… »

« Tu es mon fils Adrien, et je suis le seul à décider de ce qui est bien ou non pour toi. »

Las d'entendre toujours les même paroles venant de son père, il opina de la tête et s'apprêta à sortir de ce bureau sans vie, mais son père n'en avait pas fini avec lui et déclara, « Ce soir, je compte sur toi pour m'accompagner aux fiançailles de Mademoiselle Bourgeois, Nathalie apportera en début de soirée ton costume. »

« Très bien Père. »

La soirée avait été ennuyante pour Adrien devant accompagner son père aux fiançailles de Chloé, mais pour une fois la fille du maire ne l'avait pas collé pour son plus grand plaisir. Gabriel Agreste en avait profité pour lui présenter les hommes les plus influents dans le monde du business, espérant que son fils reprendrait les rênes de la maison Agreste dans quelques années. Il avait tellement envie de s'échapper de ce calvaire qu'il patientait en écoutant les baratins des financiers une coupe de champagne à la main. Minuit s'afficha sur la grande horloge qui surplombait la salle de réception. Le blond n'en pouvait plus et avait d'autres projets pour sa fin de soirée. Il décida qu'il était temps pour lui de quitter cette interminable supercherie et alla donc demander l'autorisation à son père. Réticent au début, son père accepta qu'il se fasse raccompagner par son garde du corps. A peine entré dans sa chambre, il avait simulé à l'aide d'un traversin la forme de son corps sous les draps.

Ce sentiment de liberté qu'il éprouva en sautant de toit en toit lui réchauffa le cœur. C'était pour lui le seul moment de la journée qu'il préférait, pouvoir s'évader de sa cage dorée. Il contempla pendant une bonne demi-heure la ville endormie perché en haut de la Tour Eiffel, s'évadant ainsi de ses pensées remplies de noirceur envers son père. Le vent fouetta son visage entraînant ses boucles blondes dans une danse frénétique. Il ne supportait plus de vivre ainsi, de devoir toujours rendre des comptes à son père, de devoir continuellement se plier aux exigences de ce dernier. Il aurait aimé vivre comme tous les autres jeunes de son âge, profiter de cette liberté qu'ils aspiraient. Secrètement il enviait ses amis, Nino avait certes une famille recomposée mais sa vie était tellement simple, et il pouvait faire ce qu'il souhaitait. Alors que lui devait à tout prix reprendre les rênes de son père, suivre sa voie. Lui qui espérait pouvoir faire autre chose de sa vie, son père en avait décidé autrement.

Finalement, il se posa sur la terrasse de sa douce Marinette, il avait limite fuit ce matin en voyant que la demoiselle ne voulait toujours pas connaître son identité mais le reste de la journée, l'envie d'aller lui rendre visite ne l'avait pas quitté. Alors, comme chaque soir, il gratta sur la petite trappe en bois.

Marinette était allongée sur son lit accompagnée de sa meilleure amie, les deux amies avaient en effet passé la journée ensemble et c'est naturellement que la jeune héroïne avait proposé à la bloggeuse de rester pour la nuit. Un bruit fit sursauter Alya qui naviguait sur son smartphone. Elle regarda la brune qui somnolait la tête posée négligemment sur le matelas. « Marinette !! »

« Huuuum » Répondit la demoiselle à moitié dans les vapes.

Un bruit se fit à nouveau entendre.

« Marinette y a des bruits bizarres venant de ta terrasse. »

Surprise, elle se leva à la hâte et murmura à la jeune journaliste « Je reviens. »

Le félin s'inquiétait de ne toujours pas voir la trappe s'ouvrir, il espérait que la demoiselle ne lui en voulait pas de sa fuite du matin même. Puis, dans un geste il vit sa douce princesse émerger les cheveux quelques peu en bataille. Elle ferma la trappe rapidement et se tourna vers le félin l'index posait à la verticale sur sa bouche.

« Princesse… »

Elle s'avança vers lui et murmura « chut… » tout en mettant son index toujours à la verticale sur ses lèvres. Surpris, il croisa son regard avec ses deux joyaux bleus étincelants ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se tramait.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur et murmura « je ne suis pas seule ce soir. »

Un voile de tristesse passa dans ses émeraudes, alors comme ça sa princesse voyait quelqu'un d'autre… il espérait secrètement qu'elle ne soit pas en compagnie de l'ex-dessinateur, sa colère se réveillerait en un claquement de doigts et il ne serait plus maître de ses actes.

« Serais-tu jaloux Chaton ? » Lâcha la brune dans un sourire.

Oui, il était jaloux que la fille qui faisait battre son cœur pouvait être en compagnie d'un autre ce soir.

« Oui… » Répondit-il le regard fuyant.

Elle posa ses doigts sous son menton l'obligeant à la regarder. Elle le trouva trop mignon ainsi et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Ne t'inquiète pas c'est juste ma… »

« Marinette ?? »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, en effet, sa meilleure amie s'inquiétait de ce qu'il se passait au dessus d'elle et venait vérifier si tout allait bien.

« Et merde. » Glissa-t-elle en se retournant vers sa meilleure amie qui montait les quelques marches pour la rejoindre.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? » Lança la bloggeuse qui n'avait toujours pas remarqué le héros masqué.

Puis, elle le vit, placé juste derrière son amie et éclata sa joie.

« Oh Chat Noir !! Marinette tu connais Chat Noir. »

La brune dansa un pied sur l'autre signe qu'elle était gênée que Alya découvre un de ses secret.

Chat Noir de son côté fit un signe de main maladroit à la bloggeuse et passa machinalement ses doigts dans ses mèches blondes.

« Chat Noir je veux une interview pour mon LadyBlog » Claqua la journaliste fière de rencontrer en personne un des justiciers masqués.

Et là elle vit leurs regards s'accrocher et le malaise s'ouvrir entre les deux protagonistes. Elle plaqua sa main libre sur sa bouche et comprit à cet instant toute l'histoire. Se remémorant sa dernière discussion au parc avec Marinette, Alya ouvrit grand les yeux. Elle parlait de Chat Noir, elle en était certaine maintenant.

« Vous êtes ensemble tous les deux… c'est de lui que tu m'avais parlé au parc ! » Lâcha-t-elle finalement. « Mais c'est tellement génial et excitant. Je veux une déclaration officielle pour le LadyBlog. » Finit-elle fièrement pour le scoop qu'elle avait en sa possession.

Le sang de Marinette ne fit qu'un tour, sa meilleure amie pouvait vraiment être exaspérante lorsqu'elle avait une info croustillante à se mettre sous la dent.

« Il n'y aura aucune déclaration ni aucune interview. » Déclara-t-elle. « Ce qui se passe entre Chat Noir et moi ne regarde que nous ! Et je ne veux pas faire parti des derniers potins parisiens. D'accord Alya ? »

Dépitée de rater l'interview de l'année voir du siècle la bloggeuse opina sur les paroles de la brune.

Chat Noir toujours en retrait, attrapa le poignet de sa douce qui virevolta vers lui. Ils se cherchèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes et le félin déclara dans un murmure « Je vais y aller Princesse… »

Elle fit un signe de la tête comprenant son envie de fuir au plus vite. Oubliant la présence de la jeune journaliste, il passa sa main derrière la nuque de la brune la rapprochant de lui et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis, d'un geste attrapa son bâton positionné en bas du dos et l'étira pour s'éclipser.

Marinette regarda son chaton disparaître dans la nuit et dans un geste de jambes pivota vers son amie qui était tout sourire devant la scène qui venait de se produire sous ses yeux.

« Oh Marinette c'est tellement excitant, tu vis une histoire d'amour avec Chat Noir. » Clama Alya en sautillant sur place comme une enfant découvrant ses cadeaux de Noël.

Alors Marinette lui raconta toute l'histoire, sa rencontre lors d'une nuit pluvieuse alors qu'il était en larmes assit sur le bitume, son aide lors de ses révisions sur les textes de français, ses visites nocturnes, le baiser échangé en haut de la Tour Eiffel lors d'un coucher de soleil. Alya écouta sans broncher son récit qu'elle qualifia de très romantique.

Le lendemain matin, les filles s'étaient réveillées tardivement, passant une bonne partie de la nuit à discuter de la découverte de la vieille. Alya avait appris durant les révélations de son amie que cette dernière ne savait pas qui se cachait derrière le masque du justicier au plus grand désarroi de la jeune journaliste. Marinette avait omis volontairement de raconter quelques parties de l'histoire ne voulant pas compliquer les choses pour Alya. Et d'un commun accord elles avaient décidés de se retrouver le soir même pour une petite soirée chez Marinette, ses parents étant toujours absents, puis un cinéma avec Nino. La bloggeuse envoya immédiatement un message à son petit ami le prévenant de cette soirée improvisée. Le métisse accepta immédiatement à une condition, que son meilleur pote soit de la partie. Marinette s'affola quelques instants, elle n'avait pas revu le blond depuis le baiser échangé la nuit de la fête nationale. Certes elle était sous les traits de LadyBug et le jeune homme ne savait donc pas la vérité mais le revoir compliquerait beaucoup de choses elle en était certaine. En effet, même si elle avait totalement craqué sur son chaton, elle était consciente que son cœur était toujours partagé entre les deux blonds. Alya de son côté, essayait de convaincre son amie d'envoyer un message à Adrien l'invitant à cette fameux soirée. Réticente au début, et devant les arguments de sa meilleure amie, elle attrapa son smartphone, tremblante elle ouvrit ses messages et composa le numéro que Alya lui énonçait.

Elle pianota frénétiquement sur son clavier tactile puis s'arrêta net relisant ses mots. Elle ragea, effaçant tout le contenu du message et reprit à nouveau ses écrits. Alya hilare devant les mimiques de son amie lui attrapa des mains son portable la voyant à nouveau appuyer sur la touche effacer.

« Marinette, tu es désespérante … Laisse-moi faire. » Déclara la métisse en tapant sur le clavier tactile. « Et envoyé. » Finit-elle fièrement en appuyant sur la touche devant le regard dépité de la brune.

Adrien de son côté était assis sur la grande table de la salle à manger, écoutant les cours ennuyant de Nathalie. Il était bien le seul à avoir des cours pendant les grandes vacances. Puis, dans sa poche de son jean, son portable vibra indiquant qu'il avait reçu un message. Profitant que l'assistante de son père avait le dos tourner, il extirpa son smartphone de sa poche, prenant bien soin de cacher sous la table l'objet en question loin des regards indiscrets. Le numéro lui était inconnu alors dans un geste il ouvrit le dit message. Lisant les premiers mots, un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres, Marinette, sa douce et belle princesse, l'invitait ce soir chez elle. Bon en compagnie de leurs deux amis certes, mais il pourra passer la soirée en sa présence. Mais une ombre au tableau s'éclaira dans son esprit, il était privé de sorti pendant le reste des vacances mais fera tout pour s'y rendre. Son père s'étant absenté pour quelques jours pour le travail, il était sous la coupe de Nathalie. Mais une idée germa dans son esprit.

Alya et Nino main dans la main faisaient route vers la boulangerie des Dupain-Cheng. Le DJ lui apprit qu'Adrien avait rêvé qu'il avait embrassé LadyBug la nuit du 14 juillet. Alya s'arrêtant net de marcher lui fit répéter ce qu'il venait de lui révéler. Son cerveau se mit à tourner à 100 à l'heure, Adrien avait embrassé LadyBug la même nuit que Marinette avait embrassé Adrien. Marinette ne s'était jamais fait akumatisé, Marinette n'avait jamais été vu en même temps que LadyBug, elles avaient toutes les deux la même couleur de cheveux, les mêmes yeux. Un déclic se fit soudainement dans son cerveau, elle pensa à la vidéo que son amie ne voulait pas qu'elle publie, et Marinette savait que LadyBug avait des sentiments pour Chat Noir et surtout depuis quelques temps elle entretenait une relation avec ce dernier. Parce que Marinette et LadyBug, depuis le début, étaient la même personne. Un « Oh mon Dieu » sorti de ses lèvres, les yeux écarquillés, les mains devant sa bouche elle se mit à courir. Nino paniqué devant l'affolement de sa petite amie la suivie essayant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Arrivés devant la boulangerie, Alya appuya plusieurs fois sur la sonnette attendant impatiemment que sa meilleure amie lui ouvre.

« Ok ma puce, qu'est ce qui se trame là ? »

Un regard noir se posa sur lui.

« Pas le temps de t'expliquer. » Clama-t-elle continuant à appuyer sur la sonnette comme une enragée.

Marinette, finalement ouvrit la porte au bout de quelques minutes trouvant une Alya totalement excitée et un Nino perdu devant sa porte. Puis, la bloggeuse attrapa le poignet de sa meilleure amie, se dirigea vers le salon/cuisine en ouvrant la porte à la volée et planta le métisse. Elle obligea Marinette à la suivre dans la chambre de cette dernière. Arrivées dans le lieu, la journaliste fit face à la brune. Elle l'observa quelques secondes sachant qu'elle avait raison. Elle avait eu la chance de rencontrer l'héroïne parisienne plusieurs fois depuis trois ans et maintenant qu'elle avait trouvé la vérité, l'évidence même la frappa en plein visage.

Marinette ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il se passait et déclara, « Euh Alya ? Tu m'expliques ? »

Alya dansait un pied sur l'autre.

« Tu es LadyBug … » Lâcha-t-elle finalement, sa joie explosant au visage de son amie.

Marinette se figea au dire de sa meilleure amie, son cœur rata un battement et sa respiration se saccada. Comment Alya pouvait-elle savoir cette information !

« Euh… non, pas du tout. » Finit-elle par dire le feu aux joues.

La métisse sauta de joie.

« Tu étais à côté de moi depuis le début, LadyBug est ma meilleure amie, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie. Je veux une interview exclusive Marinette. »

Le sang de la brune ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines il était hors de questions qu'Alya dévoile son identité secrète aux yeux de tous. Il fallait immédiatement qu'elle prouve à sa meilleure amie qu'elle n'était pas LadyBug… mais comment ? Et Tikki sortit de sa besace en virevoltant entre les deux amies. Marinette ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait et pourquoi subitement sa kwami décidait de se montrer. Alya, à la vue de Tikki, se mit a hurler en paniquant.

« C'est quoi ce truc Mari ??? » Dit-elle en reculant les yeux exorbités.

Tikki se mit à rire et se retourna vers sa choisie en la rassurant.

« Bonjour Alya, je suis Tikki la kwami de LadyBug. »

« Tikki qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Lança Marinette proche de l'agonie.

« Fais moi confiance Marinette, Alya a deviné seule que tu es LadyBug, il n'y a aucun danger. »

Chat Noir, se dé-transforma derrière un arbre dans le parc proche de chez Marinette. Il avait tout prévu ce soir pour ne pas se faire prendre par Nathalie, et avait prétexté un mal de ventre horrible pour qu'elle lui fiche la paix. Un bouquet de roses rouges entre les mains, il sonna et tomba nez à nez avec son meilleur pote qui le fit entrer dans un sourire amusé.

« Tu sais mec, les fleurs et moi on fait pas bon ménage. »

Le blond se mit à rire devant la moue de son meilleur ami qui le fit entrer dans la demeure des Dupain-Cheng. Et là, il la vit descendre dans son mini short bleu ciel laissant ses jambes fines à découverts, son débardeur jaune pâle quelque peu transparent où on devinait un soutien-gorge blanc légèrement dentelé. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une queue haute où quelques fines mèches s'échappaient encadrant son visage de porcelaine. A cet instant, il la trouva magnifique et su qu'il était à nouveau tombé raide dingue amoureux. Alya, capta son regard sur sa meilleure amie et fut étonné devoir cette lueur de désir flotter dans ses émeraudes. Depuis quand Adrien avait-il du désir pour Marinette ?

Ils se saluèrent brièvement et le blond donna le bouquet de roses rouges à la brune qui le feu aux joues lui prit des mains en le remerciant affectueusement. Elle le plaça dans un vase rempli d'eau humant l'odeur qui s'en dégageait. C'était la première fois qu'un garçon lui offrait des fleurs, qui plus est des roses et cette attention lui alla droit au cœur.

Puis, ils passèrent le début de soirée accoudés au bar de la cuisine, grignotant les quelques mises en bouche que Marinette avait concocté dans l'après-midi aidée par Alya. Ils parlaient de choses et d'autres, cette soirée était agréable pour les quatre protagonistes oubliant chacun leur soucis du quotidien. Des anecdotes fusèrent dans leur conversation, une en particulier rappelant au métisse qu'il avait eu le béguin pour la brune. Elle avait quelque peu oublié cette histoire et rougit à ce souvenir. Mais le DJ rajouta que grâce à l'akumatisé et à LadyBug qui les avait enfermé avec Alya toute une après-midi, il avait su que la bloggeuse était faite pour lui, même si quelque fois elle avait des réactions étranges.

« Comme tout à l'heure » Déclara Nino ne comprenant toujours pas son comportement.

Marinette jeta un regard noir à sa meilleure amie.

« Ah bon ? Quelle réaction étrange ? » Commenta Adrien curieux, espérant que ne soit pas sa découverte d'hier soir.

« Elle avait des choses à me dire. » Répliqua Marinette gênée par la tournure de la conversation.

« Quelle genre de choses ? » Continua Nino.

Alya toussota légèrement pendant que sa meilleure amie continuait à lui jeter des regards noirs. Depuis hier, son amie avait découvert ses secrets et connaissant la langue bien pendue de la journaliste, elle avait peur qu'elle délivre tout sur un plateau d'argent.

« Des trucs de filles, pas intéressant. » Finit la métisse.

Marinette était finalement soulagée et pensa qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à sa meilleure amie. Pour dévier et en finir avec cette discussion, Alya prit son smartphone dans sa main et se connecta sur l'application du cinéma à quelques pas de la boulangerie. Elle avait choisi le film qu'elle voulait voir depuis des mois et demanda à ses amis s'ils étaient d'accord. De plus la prochaine séance était à 21 h 50 ils pouvaient finir leur petite soirée tranquille. Nino et Adrien étaient partant pour aller voir le nouveau film d'horreur tant attendu par la bloggeuse. Seule Marinette était réticente n'aimant pas particulièrement ce genre de film. « Vous pouvez y aller sans moi, ça me gêne pas… » Déclara Marinette.

« Ma fille, on va pas te laisser seule ici. »

« Si, c'est bon… je suis fatiguée de toute façon. » Finit-elle en espérant avoir la visite de son chaton.

Alya haussa les épaules et sortit le dessert confectionné par sa mère, un fraisier son gâteau préféré.

La demi-heure qui restait fila à une vitesse folle, et ils étaient fin prêt à partir en direction du cinéma, quand Adrien vit enfin l'ouverture parfaite pour lui parler. Il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt mais c'était la meilleure façon pour avouer à sa princesse qui il était vraiment. Alors, il posa ses deux mains sur le canapé juste au dessus de Marinette qui y était installée et déclara « Alya, Nino allez-y, je vais rester avec Marinette. » Surprise, la brune releva le regard vers le blond. « Non c'est bon Adrien… ». Son regard croisa le sien et il se perdit dans son bleu océan si intense, si magnifique qu'il resta figé quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que Marinette dévia son regard les pommettes quelque peu rougies. « J'insiste Mari… Allez-y en amoureux. »

Après la sortie des deux tourtereaux, il s'assit près de Marinette le regard vide, cogitant sur la façon la plus appropriée pour lui révéler la vérité. Il ne savait pas exactement comment s'y prendre et une boule au ventre s'installa. Cette peur refaisait à nouveau surface, la peur qu'elle le rejette ou qu'elle n'accepte pas son état.

« Merci Adrien… » Clama la brune le faisant sortir de ses pensées.

Un sourire ourla ses lèvres signe qu'il était ravi de rester auprès d'elle ce soir.

Il fallait qu'il se lance, ce n'était pas compliqué à lui avouer. « Je suis Chat Noir » pensa-t-il.

« Marinette ? » Lança-t-il en tournant la tête vers elle.

« Oui ? » Répondit-elle en croisant son regard.

À nouveau il fut totalement captivé par ses deux saphirs qui luisaient à la lumière artificielle. Cette envie irrésistible de la serrer dans ses bras ne le quitta pas et son regard glissa vers ses lèvres légèrement rosées qu'elle mordillait sans ménagement. A cet instant précis, il avait envie de picorer sa bouche de la sienne, les pulsations de son cœur s'accélérèrent et il était persuadé que sa princesse pouvait entendre chaque battement.

« Je voulais te … » il s'arrêta net essayant de reprendre ses esprits, et de calmer son pauvre cœur qui semblait vouloir sortir de sa cage thoracique. Et il dévia vite son regard vers le meuble de télévision en face de lui.

Marinette semblait troublée par cet échange, et avait senti comme un déjà-vu entre leur face à face.

« Tu voulais quoi ? » Lâcha-t-elle.

Il déglutit péniblement, finalement ce n'était peut être pas une si bonne idée que ça de rester avec elle. Quand il était Chat Noir il se sentait plus sur de lui et se sentait poussait des ailes mais en étant lui -même sa timidité légendaire refaisait surface et il n'arrivait pas à formuler ses sentiments. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur son jeu favoris et sans réfléchir déclara « je voulais te demander si une partie de Ultimate Mecha Strike te plairait. »

Surprise par le retournement de situation, Marinette hocha négligemment la tête de bas en haut. Elle sentait que le blond avait quelque chose à lui révéler mais se trouva tout à coup en manque d'inspiration pour lui répondre. Alors, elle se leva attrapa les deux manettes, celle de son père et la sienne, et en tendit une à Adrien.

Ils jouaient depuis au moins une heure, Marinette menant le combat haut la main. Elle n'avait pas perdu le rythme depuis le tournoi qui avait eu lieu quand elle était en troisième, continuant à s'entraîner avec son père régulièrement. Dans un doigté frénétique sur sa manette elle pulvérisa à nouveau le robot d'Adrien qui tomba à terre marquant la fin du combat. La jeune fille se leva dans un geste et cria haut et fort « Gagné !!!!! » tout en se déhanchant. Le blond pouffa de rire devant la danse endiablée que produisait sa princesse.

« Ok, Mari tu es décidément trop forte pour moi à ce jeu… Revanche ? »

Là il fit un geste qu'il aurait du s'abstenir d'effectuer, son point serré vers la brune lui rappela étrangement un geste familier, son regard s'arrêta sur son annulaire orné d'une chevalière argentée, chevalière qu'elle avait eu le loisir d'admirer très récemment, elle porta son regard vers son visage où ses lèvres s'ourlèrent d'un sourire charmeur, que seul un certain félin avait le don de faire régulièrement. Son odeur, qu'elle avait nié jusque là vint lui chatouiller les narines, ce parfum de jasmin relevé d'une pointe d'épices. Elle se figea, comme une statut de glace. Son cœur avait arrêté de fonctionner, son cerveau également.

Inquiet, Adrien arqua un sourcil vers la demoiselle qui semblait ne plus respirer. « Ça va Mari ? »

« On peut arrêter si tu veux. »

Ces quelques mots furent le coup fatal pour la jeune fille, la même intonation de voix lors de sa première fois. Elle se sentit chanceler. Et dans un dernier effort murmura « Chat Noir ? »


	17. News

Bonsoir à tous,

Comme vous pouvez le voir, ceci n'est pas un chapitre juste pour vous dire que je ne vous oublies pas ! Le chapitre 16 est en cours d'écriture et j'espère bientôt vous le publier...

Je vais vite fait vous raconter ma life ... je sais que j'ai pas à me justifier mais je préfère le faire quand même. Donc en gros je me suis cassée le 5e métatarse en marchant sur le pied d'une collègue de boulot et je suis donc depuis en arrêt accident du travail. Au bout de 3 mois ma fracture n'est toujours pas consolidée so je dois passer sur le billard... et je suis une grosse flipette moralité je meurs de trouille de me faire opérer (pourtant j'ai accouché y a quasi un an et là bizarrement je n'avais pas peur...) bref je suis en pleine déprime et je le vis très mal donc j'avoue que je n'ai pas touché à ma fanfic depuis 2 semaines... mais demain je vais essayer de m'y remettre ...

Voilà c'était ma parenthèse, désolée pour mon racontage de life alors que je déteste ça ...

Et vivement la saison 2 de Miraculous ... je sais pas vous mais moi je trépigne d'impatience.

Bisous


	18. Chapitre 16 - Incompréhension

Assisse dans son fauteuil rouge en face du grand écran qui diffusait des images ensanglantées d'une fille venant de se faire déchiqueter par un zombie enragé, Alya n'écoutait que d'une oreille le film qu'elle rêvait pourtant de voir depuis quelques mois. Ses pensées étaient tournées vers autre chose de plus distrayant.

Ses découvertes l'avaient laissées pantelantes et savoir que sa meilleure amie était également son héroïne préférée lui donnait une joie de vivre hors norme. Pourtant, une ombre au tableau vint noircir sa bonne humeur.

Et cette ombre était son ami et camarade de classe Adrien.

Il agissait différemment depuis quelques temps avec Marinette et ses regards trahissaient ses sentiments envers son amie. Le comble de la malchance, sa meilleure amie avait toujours nourri des sentiments amoureux envers le blond et le jour où ses sentiments avaient quelque peu changé pour un justicier masqué, Adrien la remarquait enfin.

Quelle belle ironie !

Mais la bloggeuse sentait qu'elle passait à côté de quelque chose de plus complexe. Elle fit le point rapidement sur son camarade, qu'elle connaissait finalement à peine. Il était souvent en retard en cours, ou même absent, il se trouvait souvent des excuses bidon quand un akumatisé sévissait en ville tout comme Marinette. Elle écarquilla les yeux sur sa révélation, « ok pas de panique » pensa-t-elle. Adrien était mannequin pour son père et ses absences et retards étaient donc justifiées. Une question tourna rapidement dans son esprit… « Adrien avait-il déjà été akumatisé ? » Elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de ce détail. Alors, elle posa négligemment sa main sur l'avant-bras de son petit ami qui lui au contraire de la journaliste était hypnotisé par le film.

« Nino … » Souffla-t-elle.

« Oui ma puce ? » Répondit-il sans lâcher le grand écran des yeux.

« Est-ce qu'Adrien a déjà était akumatisé ? » Murmura-t-elle.

Songeur sur la question de sa petite amie, Nino secoua la tête et déclara « pourquoi tu veux savoir ça maintenant ? Ça peut attendre la fin du film, non ? »

Excédée par la réponse du DJ, elle fit une pression de sa main sur son avant-bras et répondit dans un soupire « c'est important que je le sache maintenant. »

Nino soupira devant l'agacement de sa chérie qui ne pensait vraiment qu'à son LadyBlog et à toutes ses conséquences.

« Non il n'a jamais été akumatisé. » Finit-il par dire, agacé de sentir ses ongles dans sa chair.

Et soudain, elle tressaillit sur les dires de Nino. Adrien était Chat Noir, Chat Noir était Adrien, ça coulait de source. Heureuse de son ultime découverte, elle clama un « YES » haut et fort ce qui entraîna un « chuuuuut » venant de tous les côtés de la salle obscure. Furieuse de ne pas pouvoir acclamer sa joie, elle se renfrogna tout au fond de son fauteuil croisant les bras.

Adrien était partagé sur l'envie de prendre sa princesse dans ses bras ou de prendre ses jambes à son cou. La jeune fille semblait totalement déconnectée depuis qu'elle avait prononcé le nom de son alter-ego. Elle avait finalement deviné son identité secrète mais le regard noir qu'elle lui jetait depuis cinq bonnes minutes ne l'aidait pas à se décider.

Marinette fulminait intérieurement, elle n'arrivait pas à assimiler cette information et elle continuait de prétendre que c'était juste une coïncidence. Pourtant à chaque fois que son regard se posait sur lui, elle voyait le félin s'imposer. Ne tenant plus, il se leva et s'approcha lentement de la brune ne voulant pas la brusquer et dans un murmure déclara « Princesse… »

A l'entente de ce surnom qu'elle affectionnait tant habituellement, elle le dévisagea. Le voyant s'approcher, n'étant plus qu'à quelques centimètres, elle sursauta et recula.

Elle voulait mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux. Mais le blond récidiva en faisant à nouveau quelques pas vers elle, son cœur cognait dans sa cage thoracique prêt à prendre le large. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était et ne sentait pas prête à se blottir dans ses bras ou même à avoir LA conversation. Adrien ne pouvait décemment pas être Chat Noir, c'était impossible. Ils avaient certes quelques caractéristiques physiques en commun mais niveau caractère c'était le jour et la nuit, le yin et le yang totalement l'opposés l'un à l'autre. Elle le vit à nouveau à quelques centimètres et son organe vital s'emballa quelque peu.

« Ne. M'approches. pas. » Avait-elle finalement déclaré le regard paniquant.

Il fallait fuir, fuir loin de lui, courir sans jamais s'arrêter, sans regarder en arrière, juste fuir, sans le regretter. Ce qu'elle fit au bout de quelques instants.

Las, les bras ballants, il la regarda s'éloigner de lui. La tristesse dans ses yeux d'émeraudes s'y dessina. Elle le rejetait comme l'avait fait la coccinelle des semaines avant. Cette fois sans un mot, sans un regard. Il l'avait déçu en étant juste Adrien Agreste.

Elle s'écroula dans son lit, ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Les larmes coulaient à flot elle ne se sentait plus maître de son propre corps. Tout se bousculait dans son esprit, seul deux noms continuaient à flotter. Adrien, Chat Noir. La douleur de cette révélation commençait à s'initier lentement dans son épiderme, dans ses veines. Mais elle continuait de nier l'évidence.

La tristesse, voici le premier mot qui lui vint en tête. Ce mal être s'empara de chaque parcelle de son âme, de chaque cellule de son corps, lui laissant un sillage froid dans son cœur.

Puis, le deuxième mot qui lui vint à l'esprit fut la déception, le désir de lui révéler son identité était réel depuis un moment déjà mais il le regrettait amèrement depuis.

Il baissait les bras et se sentait prête à rentrer chez lui pour s'apitoyer sur son sort. Mais une petite voix dans son esprit lui souffla le contraire.

Alors, il prit le même chemin que la brune précédemment et la retrouva quelques instants plus tard, assisse sur son lit, lovée contre ses jambes, les yeux fermés. La tête négligemment posait sur ses genoux. Ses joues étaient parcourus de fins sillons de larmes et le blond eut un haut de cœur.

Il ne pensait pas que sa princesse se mettrait dans cet état en connaissant son identité. Il posa ses deux mains à plat contre le mur froid et ferma les yeux quelques instants. Il ne savait pas quoi faire ni quoi dire pour essayer de se justifier auprès de Marinette.

Son cœur semblait ne plus battre dans sa poitrine.

Puis, il rouvrit les yeux et posa à nouveau son regard sur la jeune demoiselle qui faisait battre son cœur plus vite qu'à l'accoutumé.

« Mari… laisse-moi t'expliquer. » Finit-il par articuler dans un souffle après minutes de silence rendant la chambre de la brune glaciale.

Ses quelques mots prononçaient par le blond lui laissa une sensation de froid dans tout son être. Elle ne souhaitait pas ce soir entendre la moindre explication de sa part. Elle se sentait totalement trahi par Chat Noir et Adrien. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, malgré son âme torturait depuis ces longues minutes depuis LA révélation, elle en voulait à Chat Noir.

« Laisse. Moi. Tranquille. » Avait-elle articulé malgré elle sans jamais relever son regard vers lui.

Il se sentait totalement désemparé et ne trouvait pas les mots pour la faire changer d'avis et lui expliquer la situation. Alors, il osa un pas vers elle et posa une de ses mains sur son avant bras.

De ce geste, la brune sursauta en sentant la main chaude de son partenaire glisser vers son poignet. Immédiatement, elle fit un geste de recul et se libéra de son emprise. Ce simple geste lui avait électrisé son épiderme et vu la situation actuelle elle avait détesté ça. Elle sentit la colère naître dans son abdomen, et parcourir ses veines jusqu'à son pauvre cœur.

« Ne me touche pas. »

 _Bonsoir à tous, voici une petite suite de Aime-moi !!_

 _N'hésitez pas à lacher vos coms sur la réaction de Marinette !!_

 _Bonne soirée_


	19. Chapitre 17 - Destruction

Adrien recula d'un pas et se positionna à nouveau contre le mur. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction de la jeune fille. Ok, elle avait tout fait pour ne pas savoir son identité mais maintenant le mal était fait et elle semblait déçue, ce qui provoqua au blond un pincement au cœur.

\- Mari … Lâcha-t-il.

Elle releva son visage baignait de larmes vers le jeune homme et il croisa son regard embué. Il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça à la regarder pleurer alors que la seule chose qui souhaitait à cet instant précis était de la prendre dans ses bras et la consoler. Mais la brune en avait décidé autrement et ils restèrent là à se contempler pendant de longues minutes interminables.

\- Ecoute, je …

\- Tais-toi Adrien… le coupa-t-elle.

À nouveau, un pincement se fit sentir à l'intérieur de sa cage thoracique. Une larme roula sur sa joue et disparut au coin de ses lèvres.

\- Pourquoi ? Lâcha-t-il.

Sur ce simple mot, cette simple question, Marinette bouilla de l'intérieur. Elle voulait juste être seule, essayant de relativiser toutes ces informations qui se bousculaient dans sa tête et surtout elle avait du mal à se faire une raison que Chat Noir et Adrien soit la même personne. Mais au lieu de ça, le jeune homme restait là en face d'elle à essayer de comprendre sa réaction. Et ce simple « Pourquoi ? » la mettait dans une rage folle. Elle serra ses deux poings si fort que ses jointures blanchirent immédiatement.

\- Pourquoi Marinette ? Répéta-t-il une seconde fois.

À nouveau cette simple question l'ébranla au plus haut point.

\- Mais c'est quoi ton putain de problème ?? Claqua-t-elle, la colère faisant fureur à l'intérieur de son corps. J'ai besoin d'être seule ok ?

Une nouvelle larme glissa sur sa joue, la souffrance que lui infligeait la jeune fille aux cheveux de jais se lisait sur chaque trait de son visage. Son cœur était meurtri, il semblait même avoir été arraché et écrasait avec acharnement.

\- Tu ne t'es jamais intéressé à moi… jamais… Continua-t-elle après de longues minutes de silence. On n'était même pas amis… et tu … tu t'es rapproché de moi en étant Chat Noir.

Ses larmes continuèrent de rouler sur ses joues rougies.

\- Je t'ai toujours aimé, toujours… Elle renifla et passa sa main sur son visage baignait de perles d'eau salées. Depuis ce jour où tu es venu t'excuser pour le chewing-gum, ce jour de pluie où tu m'as donné ton parapluie…

Le blond, surpris par les dires de la demoiselle, osa un regard vers elle. Il se souvenait de tous les détails de ce fameux soir, le bruit des gouttes tapant sur le bitume, l'odeur forte de la pluie qu'il avait toujours apprécié, le jour où il avait eu la chance de rencontrer sa première amie…

\- Mais tu ne m'as jamais vu, et au fil des années tu as fini par m'éviter … jusqu'à te fiancer à Chloé Bourgeois. Continua-t-elle dans un murmure.

Il fronça les sourcils sur ses dernières paroles. Mais pourquoi pensait-elle qu'il était fiancé à Chloé, c'était vraiment absurde. Il fallait pour lui rétablir la vérité et vite.

\- Je ne suis …

\- Laisse-moi finir !! Cria-t-elle en lui coupant la parole. Elle prit un long souffle et figea ses pupilles dans celle du blond. Tu m'as menti, humilié, tu m'as prise pour une idiote … On a couché ensemble. Un long silence se fit où la jeune fille détourna les yeux de ce regard émeraude qu'elle avait tant affectionné. Elle se sentait tellement vide et épuisée par la situation actuelle. Va-t'en Adrien… Lâcha-t-elle après quelques longues minutes de silence.

Son cœur se brisa une nouvelle fois, il ne pensait pas que son organe vital pouvait se fissurer autant de fois en à peine une heure. Une boule prit forme dans son abdomen et cette sensation de brûlure au niveau de sa gorge ne l'aidait pas à reprendre le dessus sur cette joute verbale que Marinette se donnait un malin plaisir à prendre le dessus. Il fallait qu'il tente à nouveau de lui donner une explication. Et lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était ni amoureux, ni fiancé à la fille du maire.

\- Marinette … laisse-m…

\- Va-t'en Adrien ! Clama-t-elle en le coupant à nouveau.

Son regard s'assombrit et une pointe de colère se manifesta dans son fort intérieur, qu'il essaya de chasser rapidement. Il commençait à connaître les effets de la colère sur son métaboliste depuis quelques temps.

\- Ecoute Marinette, je…

La jeune fille planta son regard dans le sien, un regard qu'il n'avait jamais pu apercevoir avant, son bleu si lumineux s'était transformé en un bleu nuit quasi noir.

\- Je t'ai dit de partir… D.E.G.A.G.E

Il fut surpris par le ton rauque et rocailleux de sa douce princesse, c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait dans un état proche de l'hystérie. Dans un souffle, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la trappe en bois qui donnait sur la terrasse de la boulangerie. Il risqua un regard en arrière et vit la fille aux cheveux de jais dans une position de fœtus, secouait par des tremblements dû à ses pleurs incessants. Un nouveau pincement au cœur fit son apparition. Il se sentait totalement impuissant face au refus de la jeune fille. Il avait certes quelques torts dans cette histoire, mais elle aurait dû au moins lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer. Dans un murmure, il ordonna à son kwami de le transformer pour s'échapper à toute cette tension accumulée sur cette mezzanine. Elle voulait être seule, très bien, elle y resterait. Revêtu du costume de son alter égo, il arracha la trappe, la colère en lui commençait à reprendre vigueur.

Posté sur la rambarde, il contempla longuement la vue que la ville de Paris lui renvoyait sous ces lumières scintillantes. Puis, un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il prit son bâton, l'actionna et se propulsa sur les toits de la capitale.

Alya et Nino, main dans la main, profitaient de la fraîcheur de la nuit pour se balader sur les quais de la seine. Au loin, quelques touristes mitraillaient la Tour Eiffel du pont de l'Alma, qui scintillait de mille feu sous les projecteurs. A cette heure si avancée de la nuit, les voitures se faisaient rares et c'était dans ce moment apaisant que nos deux tourtereaux se baladaient tranquillement.

Soudain, des cris brisèrent le silence de la nuit. Alya, habituait aux akumas qui rendaient la vie des Parisiens moins ternes, porta sa main sur son smartphone prête à enclencher le mode vidéo. Elle se mit à courir emportant son amoureux avec elle jusqu'aux cris incessants.

Le noir dans la rue à quelques mètres de la tour de fer, fut la première chose qui frappa la jeune journaliste en herbe. Elle vit au loin la silhouette du félin se dessiner sur les immeubles autour d'eux grâce au seul éclairage présent dans cette portion de la rue, une lune qui ressemblait à celle qu'on retrouve dans les histoires sur les loups garous. Elle se sentit rassurée de voir qu'un des deux héros étaient déjà sur place pour combattre le super-vilain du jour … ou plutôt de la nuit.

Tikki, voltigeait autour de sa protégée. La voyant souffrir par le dernier évènement de la soirée, elle se sentait impuissant face à son désarroi. Son corps continuait de s'agiter au soubresaut de ses pleurs. Dans un soupire, elle se posa sur son épaule et effleura sa tempe de son minuscule doigt. La jeune fille releva son visage baigné de larmes, ses yeux gonflés et rougis.

\- Laisse-moi Tikki, j'ai besoin d'être seule.

\- Marinette …

D'un mouvement d'épaule, elle fit basculer sa kwami en arrière qui d'un battement se positionna devant le visage de la brune.

\- Tu savais qui était Chat Noir sous le masque et tu ne m'as rien dit. S'emporta-t-elle.

\- Marinette, j'ai fait ça pour …

Tikki se figea et tomba sur le lit au pied de la jeune fille. Paniquée, elle attrapa sa kwami au creux de sa main et caressa sa petite joue.

\- Tikki ? Murmura-t-elle.

La petite coccinelle ouvrit les yeux. Son bleu habituel s'était transformé en un noir couleur encre.

\- Oh Tikki, je suis tellement désolée…

Désemparée, elle continua de cajoler sa kwami de la pulpe de son index.

\- Plagg … Cria Tikki en s'asseyant dans la paume de la main de la brune.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Plagg, Plagg est en danger. Marinette il faut que tu te transformes…

Surprise, par le ton qu'employé sa kwami, elle se redressa et alors qu'elle se sentait totalement incapable de combattre un akuma et de sauver Plagg, elle prit la décision après quelques secondes d'hésitation de revêtir son costume de LadyBug.

Armée de son yo-yo, elle arpentait les toits parisiens, ne sachant pas où elle devait se rendre pour sauver Plagg. Mille questions trottaient dans sa tête, pourquoi Plagg était-il en danger ? Où était Chat Noir ? Où était Adrien ? Un pincement effleura son cœur à la pensée que Chat Noir était Adrien, qu'Adrien était Chat Noir. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à assimiler cette situation. Et dire qu'elle avait embrassé des centaines de fois Chat Noir alias Adrien dans leur wagon abandonné. Et dire que pendant des années elle avait pensé avoir donné son premier baiser à un garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas sans le masque qui en faite était le garçon dont elle était amoureuse. Puis dans un moment de lucidité, elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieur en se remémorant sa première fois faite avec son acolyte. Elle avait offert sa virginité à Adrien…

Un hurlement aigue déchira le silence de la nuit. Dans un élan, elle se dirigea à l'aide de son yo-yo vers ce cri strident qui pointait vers la Tour Eiffel.

Elle vit une forme humaine allongée en position de fœtus sur l'asphalte à quelques mètres d'elle. Ni une ni deux, elle enroula son yo-yo autour d'un lampadaire cassé et se précipita, en ayant avant tout regarder qu'aucun akuma était à proximité, vers le corps tremblant.

Immédiatement, elle reconnue son ami Nino, la main autour de son ventre qui hurlait de douleur, quelques gouttes de sang se formait sur son tee-shirt blanc. Son camarade de classe était quelque peu amoché et c'était la première fois depuis qu'elle avait été enrôlée en héroïne parisienne qu'un akuma s'en prenait à un citoyen de cette façon et où le sang faisait son apparition.

Un frisson parcourut son échine. Elle devait immédiatement le mettre en lieu sur et éviter qu'il fasse une hémorragie. Elle s'accroupit à ses côtés et posa une main sur sa joue.

Le métisse, au contact de la main gantée de la justicière, ouvrit les yeux et murmura « Alya » entre ses lèvres pincées.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

Nino referma les paupières et se mit a trembler légèrement.

\- Je dois te mettre en sécurité. Lâcha la coccinelle tout en agrippant son bras.

\- Non …. Non … Alya est en danger.

Un nouveau cri la fit frissonner et elle détourna le regard vers l'angle de la rue. Elle se leva et lança à nouveau un regard vers son ami toujours allongeait .

\- Alya … murmura-t-il dans une grimace de douleur.

\- Je reviens Nino.

Elle parcourut les quelques mètres qui la séparait des cris en une fraction de seconde.

Au coin de la rue, sa meilleure amie était allongée sur l'asphalte, une masse noire la surplombait, une main posait sur son cou l'autre étincelante de noirceur qui s'approchait dangereusement de son visage.

Un frisson de terreur parcourut son échine et elle se sentait impuissante sur le tableau qui se dessinait devant elle. Il fallait qu'elle agisse et vite. Tout en cherchant une parade, elle continuait de visualiser la scène devant ses yeux.

Et dans un éclair de lucidité elle comprit enfin ce qu'il se passait et su à cet instant qui était la masse noire qui se positionnait au dessus de sa meilleure amie. Un cri glacial sorti de sa bouche, et une larme roula sur sa joue.

Elle se sentait comme prisonnière de ses propres gestes et elle ressemblait à une statut figé dans la pierre.

Elle ferma les paupières quelques instants essayant de redevenir maître de son propre corps et espérant que le mal n'était pas déjà fait sur son amie. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, son regard se posa sur la masse noire qui se dirigeait dans un pas souple vers elle. Un sourire carnassier sur ses lèvres, les pupilles injectées de sang, la coccinelle recula de quelques centimètres face à ce visage.

\- Ladybug. Chantonna une voix suave mais plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée.

Elle continua de reculer jusqu'à ce que son dos percute une surface froide et lisse. La masse noire se retrouva à quelques centimètres d'elle, il porta sa main non étincelante sur sa joue et la caressa lentement, puis la descendit dans un geste vers son cou et planta ses griffes dans sa clavicule. Un gémissement de douleur glissa entre ses lèvres.

\- Ma chère Ladybug.

Sa langue claqua contre son palais, puis la passa sur ses lèvres ourlées d'un sourire légèrement pincé.

\- Tu aimes me voir souffrir ?

Elle sentit son souffle effleurer ses lèvres signe qu'il se rapprochait d'elle.

\- Tu aimes me voir être tourmenté?

La pression qu'exerçait ses griffes dans sa clavicule se libéra et à nouveau un gémissement rauque sorti de sa bouche. Elle rencontra ses pupilles dilatées gorgées de sang et tout son corps se mit à trembler. La peur l'envahit de tout son être.

La langue du félin lui lécha lentement ses lèvres entrouvertes.

\- Tu aimes me voir avoir le cœur brisé ?

Puis elle sentit sa main se poser sur son cou et il serra lentement.

Coucou à tous, et oui voici enfin la suite de Aime-moi avec 4 mois d'attente interminable je suis vraiment désolée !!


	20. Chapitre 18 - Renouveau Part 1

Ses prunelles continuaient de scruter ses pupilles gorgées de sang où elle n'apercevait plus aucune trace de ses iris si verts habituellement. Sa main continuait de serrer son cou de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort et elle sentait que d'ici peu son corps commencerait à manquer d'air. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé mourir de cette façon, en héritant du miraculous de la coccinelle elle s'était imaginé divers scénario de sa propre mort. Mais pas ce soir, pas sous les griffes de son partenaire, pas sous les doigts du garçon qu'elle aimait.

Plus aucun bruit, plus aucune odeur, sa vue se brouilla au fur et à mesure que le temps passait sous les doigts de son acolyte, son corps tremblait continuellement sans qu'elle puisse l'arrêter. La fin arrivait, la fin d'un tout, la fin d'un monde, la fin d'une époque.

Elle hoqueta de surprise sentant les doigts autour de son cou se relâcher doucement. L'air s'engouffra à nouveau dans ses voies respiratoires puis se réfugia dans ses poumons ce qui lui provoqua une quinte de toux. Les griffes du félin caressèrent son cou endolori. Son regard était toujours rivé à ses prunelles rouges sang.

\- Tu pensais que j'allais t'étrangler?

Son rire machiavélique résonna sur les immeubles aux alentours.

\- Oh non, LadyBug, pour toi j'ai prévu autre chose de plus distrayant.

Il se mit à rire à nouveau, puis il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

\- J'ai toujours voulu savoir ce que mon cataclysme ferait sur un être humain. Pas toi MA Lady?

À nouveau son corps se mit à trembler, elle était tétanisée par la peur et elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir pour se sauver de ce mauvais pas. Son cerveau semblait encore souffrir du manque d'air qu'il n'avait pas reçu pendant ces interminables secondes.

Son souffle se rapprocha à nouveau de ses lèvres, et sa bouche se positionna au creux de la sienne dans un effleurement.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas LadyBug, le cataclysme n'est pas non plus pour toi. Je le réserve pour une personne en particulier.

Il pivota sa main étincelante de noirceur proche de sa joue.

\- Et tu sais pour qui je le réserve?

Elle se sentit observée pendant quelques secondes, son sourire mauvais toujours plaqué sur ses lèvres.

\- Répond!

Son cœur marqua un arrêt.

\- Répond _ma_ Lady …

Ses griffes lâchèrent son cou, se frayèrent un chemin sur sa joue et s'arrêtèrent. Il enfonça légèrement les pointes sur sa peau se tenant prêt à lui entailler.

\- REPOND !!!

Il accentua la pression de ses ongles pointus. Une larme s'échappa. Elle essayait depuis quelques minutes de les retenir mais la douleur l'en empêcha cette fois.

Dans un souffle, elle lâcha un «non» qui sortit douloureusement de sa trachée.

Le félin cessa la pression de ses griffes et la gratifia d'un sourire.

\- Il est réservé à celle qui m'a brisé le cœur ce soir.

Dans un effort considérable, elle prit une grande inspiration et toussa quelques peu avant de sortir «je suis désolée Chat Noir.»

\- Tu es désolée? LadyBug est désolée? il se mit à rire. Tu es désolée de quoi _ma_ Lady ? De m'avoir brisé le cœur? De m'avoir rejeté? De m'avoir piétiné?

Un silence se fit entre les deux héros de Paris où l'atmosphère était pesante.

\- Chat Noir, calme-toi. Dit-elle d'une voix rocailleuse et dans un murmure. Contrôle ta colère…

Sa lèvre supérieure remonta légèrement faisant apparaître ses dents. Sa main redescendit dangereusement vers son cou prête à lui infliger à nouveau le même supplice.

\- Chat Noir…

Elle ne voulait pas ressentir cette douleur lancinante une seconde fois et devait vite trouver un subterfuge pour détourner l'attention du félin sur elle. Il pressa un peu plus ses doigts tout en continuant de la regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Adrien, je suis désolée. Tenta-t-elle dans un dernier espoir, les larmes lui coulant sur ses joues.

Surpris par les mots de la coccinelle, il lâcha sa prise et son autre main, celle activée de son pouvoir, se posa sur la façade de l'immeuble où reposait la coccinelle. En un instant la devanture se noircit et émit un craquement plaintif. LadyBug tomba à genoux et reprit rapidement ses esprits et elle porta sa main à son cou encore meurtri. Sa clavicule ensanglantée lui asséna une douleur vive qu'elle avait ignoré jusqu'alors. Un nouveau craquement se fit entendre et un bloc de béton ce détachâtde la façadede l'immeuble sur le point de s'écrouler et vint s'écraserprèsd'euxce qui fit sursauter la justicière. Le mur allait s'effondrer dans quelques secondes. Le félin lui semblait paralysé. Elle attrapa son poignet et l'emmena loin du désastre imminent.

A bout de souffle, elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres de là et observa son partenaire en transe. Soulagée d'avoir trouver un échappatoire à sa souffrance, elle posa une main sur son avant-bras.

\- Chat Noir? Est-ce que ça va?

L'asphalte trembla sous ces pieds, un grondement se fit entendre et les briques du mur éclatèrent, envoyant des projectibles dans tous les sens. La coccinelle esquiva dans une pirouette un morceau de ciment et sous ses yeux Chat Noir chuta lourdement contre le bitume.

Elle se précipita sur le corps inerte de son partenaire qui semblait sans vie. Une larme roula sur sa joue et elle se sentit responsable du désastre qui avait surgit au cœur de la capitale. Certes le félin avait essayé de la faire souffrir, mais la souffrance qu'il lui avait affligé n'était rien comparé au rejet qu'elle lui avait servit … Deux fois.

Un gémissement sorti de sa gorge, suivit d'un «je suis tellement désolée.»

Sa joue se posa contre son torse, et un lent sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres tremblantes. Elle entendit son cœur tambouriner très faiblement sous son oreille preuve que le félin était juste inconscient ce qui raviva quelque peu la coccinelle morte d'inquiétude.

Un halo vert se forma au pied du chat et remonta rapidement sur ses mollets, ses cuisses. Elle se releva légèrement quand la lumière frôla ses hanches. Elle regarda abasourdi la magie prendre fin sur son partenaire et elle trouva ça impressionnant. Le halo continua sa trajectoire sur son torse puis ses épaules, la peau claire de son cou se dévoila et son masque disparut en un éclair faisant apparaître les traits du jeune homme qu'elle connaissait tant. Puis une boule noire fut éjecter de sa chevalière et percuta le torse d'Adrien.

Surprise, elle fixa les traits du jeune homme pendant quelques secondes, puis sa main se posa sur sa pommette et glissa vers ses lèvres. Elle soupira lentement, sa clavicule continuait à la faire souffrir, mais voir son acolyte inconscient lui fit vite oublier tous ses tracas. Elle se sentait tellement fautive sur les derniers événements. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle avait eu cette réaction en apprenant la vérité, mais le mal était fait et elle devait mettre un terme à toute cette mascarade. Et elle devait éviter que la colère de Chat Noir ressurgisse à nouveau. Ils avaient été choisi pour accomplir une mission, protéger Paris et ses habitants. Et non flânait à des amourettes. Une décision s'installa en son fort intérieur et elle se fit la promesse de ne plus se laisser envahir par ses propres sentiments envers le jeune homme. Adrien serait son camarade de classe et Chat Noir son partenaire contre le Papillon.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur son torse qui se levait et s'abaissait faiblement signe qu'il respirait difficilement. Elle ravala rapidement un sanglot. Puis, elle vit le kwami du félin gisant sur sa cage thoracique aussi mal au point que son protégé. Elle l'attrapa et le glissa dans la paume de sa main.

Puis, elle entendit des pas à quelques mètres d'elle, dont un qui glissait contre les pavés. Instinctivement elle se lova contre son partenaire, cachant ainsi son identité au reste du monde.

\- LadyBug? Est-ce que ça va?

Elle reconnut la voix de sa meilleure amie et elle se sentit soulager. Elle avait besoin à cet instant précis d'une épaule réconfortante pour apaiser sa peine qui grandissait dans sa poitrine.

\- Oui. Répondit-elle d'une voix légèrement rocailleuse.

Elle reconnut Nino qui s'appuyait sur son amie pour l'aider à marcher.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Lâcha Alya en balayant du regard les décombres du mur.

La coccinelle respira fortement.

\- Tout est de ma faute ...

Bonsoir à tous Voici une petite suite de Aime-moi ! Je l'ai coupé en deux parties car je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'achever ce chapitre ... j'espère que vous m'en voulez pas !!

Bisous coccinelles


End file.
